Una historia importante
by MarPotterWeasley
Summary: Llega un punto en tu vida en que te sientes seguro, tranquilo, demasiado apacible. Si se presenta la oportunidad de vivir una historia importante con el amor. ¿Te arriesgarías a pasar por encima de tus propios muros?
1. De despedidas y nuevos comienzos

Hola! Cómo han estado? Yo aquí disfrutando del respiro de las vacaciones y publicando esta nueva historia. Un Fanfic más largo que los anteriores.

Los personajes y algunos lugares son de J.K. Rowling

Espero que les guste

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**De despedidas y nuevos comienzos**

_Si respiras muy hondo y me miras, siento tu alma en la mía..._

-Deberías poder verlo, se parece mucho a su abuelo...

Harry mira intensamente la inscripción que tiene enfrente, como si de algún modo ella le pudiera escuchar y regresar la mirada, como tantas veces lo había hecho.

Pero aquello nunca iba a suceder.

En medio de esa absoluta quietud, el suspiro de Harry es más que audible. Está cansado.

Física y emocionalmente.

Hace cuatro meses que no conoce lo que es dormir bien, ni comer adecuadamente, ni pasar una noche completamente tranquilo sin pensamientos tristes y deprimentes, porque en el mejor de los casos, cuando ninguna de las situaciones anteriores robaba la quietud del momento, su pequeño hijo Charlus despertaba, pedía y exigía llorando que su madre viniera a abrazarlo, arrullarlo. Y Harry lo sabía porque lo descifraba a través de sus pequeños ojos castaños; lo que no sabía, es cómo hacerle entender al pequeño que su madre nunca iba a regresar.

Nunca la iba a conocer.

_Pero el bien todo cura despacio, ¿el bien dime qué es?  
>Es el esfuerzo de darte un espacio y dar un paso atrás...<em>

Es marzo, tiempo de sol brillante que deslumbra a un cielo azul, viento fresco perfumado de embriagantes aromas. La primavera se ha abierto paso en medio del típico clima escocés y le regala a Harry unos momentos de completa tranquilidad.

De paz consigo mismo.

-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber lo que me dirías si estuviera en tu poder hacerlo. Pero también sabes que soy un testarudo, así que no te prometo nada.

Paz con un leve matiz de dolor. Tenue pero que no se va.

Latente.

Duele porque ya ha perdido mucho y al destino parece no importarle. Duele porque ha pasado un mes y ya se ha resignado; demasiado pronto, demasiado fácil. Duele esa parte del corazón que está rota, que promete reconstruir y ya no está seguro de querer volver a usar.

Pero sobre todo, cómo duelen las conversaciones en donde ya no hay respuesta.

-Lo que si te voy a asegurar es que nunca voy a dejar a Charlus solo. Seré el mejor padre, sólo por él. Aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo porque mis mejores ejemplos me duraron poco.

Es una despedida, literalmente una despedida. No es una de aquella en que dices _adiós_ con la esperanza de un _hola_. Esta vez es para siempre. No la va a volver a ver la semana siguiente, ni mañana a la hora del té, ni los domingos para que visite a Charlus.

-El jefe me envia de regreso a Londres, así que no vamos a estar solos. Probablemente rodeado de gente el niño esté más tranquilo y llore menos.-Otro suspiro- Doris dice que sufre porque le hace falta su madre, yo opino lo mismo.- Sonríe, hace tiempo que aprendió esa nueva sonrisa en donde la alegría no llega a sus ojos verdes- Ahora, lo que tú tienes que prometer es que allá donde sigas no dejarás de protegerlo y yo me encargaré que nuestro hijo sepa la gran persona que fue su madre. Si Robins, es un chantaje, así que cumple tu parte.

Una broma. Como cuando trabajaban juntos e iban a comer después de resolver un caso. Eso es lo que necesita, recuperar la normalidad que tenía con ella. Aferrarse a ello aunque sea sólo por un momento.

Aunque sea sólo para poder despedirse.

Se pone de pie y deja las margaritas que trajo para ella a los pies de la lápida.

Para tratarse de un cementerio es un lugar muy hermoso. Tranquilo. Lleno de flores, aromas y color. La sombra del saúco evita que el sol muestre su lado más agobiante y Harry suspira por quinta vez en el día.

-Gracias.

No encuentra mejor manera de decir todo lo que tiene que decir y sabe que ella comprende el inmenso significado de esa palabra, _gracias._

Da la vuelta y le da la espalda al árbol, al cementerio, a ella. Le da la espalda y se aleja. Hay un pequeño que necesita de él y Harry ya se ha despedido, ha agradecido y lo ha dicho...

_Gracias_, a aquella mujer que fue su compañera para luego convertirse en la madre de su hijo.

Demelza Robins  
>1982-2005<p>

_Vale una vida este instante secreto que lastima a los dos y el silencio se despide y separa dos caminos  
>Tu... vas<br>Tu corres, yo estoy  
><em>

Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc.

Florencia, Italia. Las estrellas titilan en el oscuro firmamento y Ginevra Weasley se despierta molesta.

Deberían encarcelar a la gente que despierta a los demás de los mejores sueños. Pig entra felizmente una vez que le abren la ventana y Ginny ya sabe contra quien protestar.

Ronald Bilius Weasley.

_Ginny:_

_No me importa despertarte, porque sé que lo hice. Ha sucedido algo maravilloso y tenías que enterarte. ¡Hermione está embarazada! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Vamos a tener un hijo! ¡Voy a ser padre, Ginny!_

_Por favor ahórrate los comentarios que tengas para mí. Yo también te quiero, enana._

_Sé que has dicho que volverías pronto pero ¿cuándo?. Hermione necesita a su mejor amiga en estos momentos, últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con Audrey y mamá. De eso no puede salir nada bueno._

_¿Cómo sigue la vida por allá? Nuestros padres no dejan de presumir que tenemos una artista en la familia y sin embargo yo aún recuerdo los dibujos que hacías cuando tenías 7 años. Déjame decirte que no eran mejores que los dibujos que Dobby hacía para Harry._

_Respecto a Harry, regresa el domingo. Pero eso seguro Hermione ya te lo contó. Se va por cinco años y cuando regresa es el Jefe del Cuartel de Aurores. Mi jefe. Lo que hay que ver. Eso sí, imagino que no la de estar pasando nada bien. La última carta decente de su parte la envió para anunciar que había nacido Charlus. Sabes lo de Demelza ¿no?. _

_Lo que no sabes es que mi madre habló con Kingsley después de enterarse que Harry iba estar en Escocia solo y con el pequeño. Misteriosamente un mes después Harry esta de regreso por órdenes del "ministerio". Nunca hay que subestimar a Molly Weasley._

_Espero que regreses pronto, papá te extraña un montón y puede que yo un poco_.

_Sólo un poco_

_Un abrazo_

_Ron -voy a ser papá- Weasley_

Es inevitable sonreír cuando recibes una carta de Ron Weasley, aunque la alegría tiene un sabor agridulce por todo lo que está pasando en la vida de Harry. Toma una decisión, escribe una nota rápido y se acuesta.

Mañana a primera hora enviará a Pig de regreso y tendrá muy poco tiempo para dejar todo en orden.

_Querido Ron:_

_Si escribo todo lo que quiero decir no me queda tiempo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y pendientes que arreglar. ¿Porqué mejor no te lo digo el viernes cuando regrese a La Madriguera? Era una sorpresa y ya me la has arruinado. Espero que todos estén ahí para recibirme._

_¡Felicidades por el bebé y dale un gran abrazo a Hermione de mi parte!_

_Un beso_

_Ginny -voy a ser tía- Weasley_

* * *

><p><em><em>Primero que todo, gracias por llegar hasta acá. Es el primer capítulo y espero que les haya gustado.

Ahora esta es una historia muy especial porque tiene una dedicatoria simbólica, una especie de homenaje, porque es para todas aquellas autoras de fanfics que han hecho que pasara leyendo HORAS frente al monitor, cosa que yo creía imposible. Mucha luz, poca vista...no se si me explico.  
>Para Anatripotter, porque sus historias fueron las primeras que conocí y fueron las primeras que me mantuvieron al borde de mi silla durante un buen rato. Para HuesosPotter porque gracias a Merlín cuando supe de sus historias, ya tenía edad para leerlas; aún sigo esperando por sus actualizaciones. Para maiteginevra, por su maravillosa manera de escribir. Para Nat Potter W, porque espero cada viernes la actualizacion de su historia y me hace el día cuando la leo. Para Pottershop porque fue la primera con la que viví ese proceso de esperar actualización y llegar al final de la historia <em>con la misma euforia de mis sueño<em>_s. _Para Personaggio o Yani, porque me ha hecho reír con un Harry _loco por ella_. Y también para Nattyta, porque su oneshot _Te voy amar_ es uno de los más bonitos que he leído.

Para Irati, porque cuando voy y digo que soy 100% canon, viene con su Marauder!Crack y tira por la borda mis esquemas; porque aunque tiene un poco de Lily/James es totalmente Remus/Sirius, y a mí nunca me había pasado eso. Nunca había llorado con otra historia desde el último libro de Harry Potter. Y sigue siendo adictivo. Pero son los merodeadores y los Beatles juntos. Supongo que por eso es perfecto, por eso es mi excepción que confirma la regla.

Y ya que ando de cursi también para el Foro Chocolate y Menta, porque todos ahí son maravillosos.

Muchas autoras, muchos estilos que de alguna manera han influido en mi manera de escribir, problablemente lo noten o probablemente no, pero por eso tomo esta historia como un ejercicio para encontrar mi propio estilo y seguir escribiendo, que es lo que más me gusta.

Sobra decir que me interesan sus opiniones y ahora si puedo ser mala y decirles...

Sin reviews, no hay actualización

Un beso

Mar


	2. Cuentas claras

Hey! Cómo están?  
>Primero que nada gracias por los reviews, me propuse contestarlos todos y creo que cumplí. Su opinión es realmente muy importante.<br>Olvidé mencionar que en el anterior capítulo las letras en itálicas al principio, en medio y al final corresponden a una canción de Eros Ramazzotti "Somos grandes o no". En este capítulo es igual, mismo cantante pero diferente canción. Se titula "Yo amaré".

Terminé antes de lo esperado y así que no los distraigo más.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuentas claras<strong>**  
><strong>

_Abriendo bien mis ojos volaré, a claros horizontes llegaré  
>Porque no quisiera perder el tiempo que tendré<br>Porque no lo quiero perder y no lo haré,  
>Porque sentir lo que es vivir es todo lo que haré<em>

Por supuesto Ron no ha arruinado nada, todos sus planes de que tenía para regresar a Inglaterra de una u otra manera nunca se llevaban a cabo. La primera vez una exposición en colaboración con otros artistas, en el Museo de Arte en Florencia. Un gran logro, la primera bruja que expone su arte en ese imponente museo. Orgullo total. Esa noche después del exito en el museo, una cena en piazza Euclide. Todos estaban reunidos.

Él también estaba presente.

El maldito de Thomas y sus malditas atenciones. Reconocer que cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts le parecía atractivo tampoco ayuda. Y en su momento no ayudó. Porque él era maravilloso y ella se ilusionó.

Porque él solo se aprovechó de ella y no lo supo ver.

La segunda vez que quiso regresar fue un mes atrás. Quería presentar a Dean a la familia e intentar convencerlo de quedarse en Inglaterra. Pero nunca hay que tomar decisiones por alguien más y Dean lo único que quería era asegurar su lugar en la galería que se presentaría en Nueva York. Como si no fuese suficiente, también se convirtió en el encargado de la organización del evento.

Conoció a Gabrielle en una cena de recuadación de fondos y su profundo amor por Ginny Weasley desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_Cabrón_

Ahora la fecha de era dentro de dos meses según lo planeado, una vez que hubiese regresado de la Gran Manzana.

_Al carajo los planes, _pensó,_ yo quiero estar con mi familia._

Las mañanas en Florencia son frescas, templadas y brillantes. Algo que anotar en la lista de cosas a extrañar una vez que Ginny regrese a Inglaterra. Mientras camina por la calle, el aroma a café y pan recién horneado impregna cada uno de los recovecos de la ciudad en este jueves de marzo.

Mañana va a tomar un traslador a La Madriguera. Hoy tiene que arreglar ciertos pendientes.

-Buon giorno, signorina!- El conserje del taller de la Academia de Arte le saluda como todas las mañanas desde que llegó a Florencia.

-Buon giorno, Luca! ¿Hay alguien en el taller?

- Sólo il signore Thomas, ¿espera a alguien más?

-No, precisamente a él le estaba buscando. Grazie Luca.

En cuanto cruza la puerta el olor de los solventes inunda el lugar. Para cualquier persona que acaba de desayunar marea, hace doler la cabeza y revuelve el estómago. Pero Ginny después de tres años ha adquirido inmunidad.

Encuentra a Dean situado en un rincón del taller en una gran mesa del trabajo, hay gubias a lo largo de la misma y restos de madera por todos lados. Está trabajando en un grabado. Le saluda sin mirarla.

-Buenos días Weasley.

-Buenos días.

-Es bueno verte, necesito que confirmes tu habitación en el hotel de Nueva York y que redactes una pequeña reseña sobre tu trabajo. Tú sabes, para las presentaciones. No debe ser gran problema para ti, eres buena en eso.

-No.

Dean levanta la cabeza

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Que no voy a confirmar nada. Mañana mismo me regreso a Inglaterra.

La reacción de Dean es predecible.

-¿Crees que esto es un juego? ¡No puedes cancelar, porque para variar, la mitad de la exposición se compone de tus obras! No me jodas, Ginevra.

Ginny se ríe aunque en realidad está molesta.

-¿Joderte a ti? No esas arrogante. No eres tan importante como para basarme en tú persona para las decisiones que haga en mi vida. Esto estaba planeado hace meses y no he hecho más que postergarlo.

-Y renuncias ¿así tan fácil?

-Yo no lo llamaría renunciar. Mi hermano diría que estoy ordenando mis prioridades. Respecto a la galería hablé con Diletta y ella me va representar en Nueva York. Si surge algún imprevisto o alguien quiere comprar ella me avisará enseguida. Yo no soy tan egoísta como tú.

-¿Terminaste?

Si las miradas mataran, Ginny ya estaría en Azkaban.

-Sí. Espero que la exposición sea un éxito. Por lo menos que haya valido la pena.

Que haya valido la pena la traición y la desilusión. Porque haber sido el objeto de su burla aún le dolía en el orgullo.

Da la vuelta y se aleja de ese lugar con desición.

Al diablo los planes, al carajo Italia y a la mierda Thomas

Tiene talento y si de triunfar se trata, lo puede hacer en cualquier lado. Si de amar se trata, ella nunca pierde las esperanzas; quien sabe, tal vez en Londres encuentre a alguien con quien compartir su felicidad, sus éxitos y su mal carácter que tiene cuando despierta en las mañanas.

Después de tres años lejos Inglaterra le espera, su familia también y Harry...

_Harry ¿Cómo estás?_

_Amaré siempre como un loco hasta convertirlo al fin en desafío_  
><em>Estoy bien seguro de que lo haré<br>Amaré... yo amaré_

Escocia. Viernes por la mañana.

Doris Mc Elroy es una mujer de más de cincuenta años, cabello entrecano y mirada firme. La primera vez que conoció a Harry eran vecinos, él acababa de llegar a Escocia y era un desastre. Tres años después, la muerte de su esposo la dejó sola y Harry le ofreció casa y sueldo. _Mejor ayudarle a usted que tener un elfo doméstico por la casa_ había dicho la señorita Hermione, una de las veces en que los visitaba. Harry y Demelza eran aurores y nunca tenían tiempo para labores domésticas, así que para ellos que empezaban a vivir juntos, la presencia de Doris era considerada como una bendición.

Mientras mira por la ventana en la pequeña sala de la casa que se ha convertido su hogar, se pregunta cómo va a ser su vida ahora que Harry y el pequeño Charlus se vayan a Londres. Los considera su familia y los va a extrañar demasiado.

El ruido de la puerta al principal al abrirse la hace voltear y por ella aparece un Harry con el cabello más alborotado, sudando y con ropa deportiva.

-¡Harry! ¿Dónde estaba?

-Buenos días, Doris. ¿Cómo amaneció?

-Déjese de tonterías, ¿dónde andaba?

Harry abre los ojos sorprendido.

-Salí a correr, como siempre.

-Como antes.

-Sí- dice Harry lacónico mientras va a la cocina y saca el jugo de naranja- también fui a resolver unos asuntos antes de irnos a Londres. ¿Sucedió algo?

Doris va tras él y se queda en el umbral de la puerta que divide la cocina del recibidor.

-Llegó una lechuza.

-¿Y por eso está tan acongojada? El último consejo que me dió fue que no me encerrara en mí mismo y socializara un poco- dice esto último con un dejo de ironía. Bebe el jugo directo de la botella y se lo termina de un solo trago- ¿De quién es la carta?

Piensa en Ron, lo más seguro es que haya escrito de parte de su madre para meterle prisa y que regrese a La Madriguera ya. Ginny regresa hoy de Florencia y seguramente los quiere a todos reunidos. Tiene cinco cartas de ésas en su estudio.

La expresión de Doris es de pura tensión. Ni siquiera le riñe por no haber utilizado un vaso para beber.

-Es sobre el vestido de novia de Demelza.

El rostro de Harry no cambia, pero el silencio de la casa es aplastante.

-¿Qué sucede con eso?- pregunta al fin. Ya está cansado de todos esos preparativos que ahora tiene que cancelar y soportar los rostros que lo miran con pena cada vez que explica el porqué la boda no se va a realizar.

No le gusta que le digan cómo es que tiene que vivir su duelo.

-La fecha para la primera toma de medidas fue ayer- explica la mujer- y la modista quiere saber si todo está en orden o si por alguna razón se cancela el pedido. Si sucede esto último, le regresarán el dinero ya pagado el martes.

Harry la escucha mientras observa fijamente la mesa. En ocasiones, es mejor no mirar a los ojos a las personas. Especialmente cuando te conocen demasiado.

-Cancele el pedido- pide con voz monótona- y por favor digales que le envíen el dinero a esta dirección.

-Pero usted se va el domingo temprano...

-Exacto, usted lo necesita más que nosotros. Además no me interesa _ése_ dinero.

-Harry...

-¿Dónde está Charlus?

Ésta es, señoras y señores, la táctica preferida de Harry para cambiar de tema. Doris lo sabe.

-Aún duerme. No tarda en despertar. Vaya y báñese que yo les preparo el desayuno a los dos.

-Gracias - esta vez, él si la mira a los ojos.

Eso pretende ser una sonrisa, después de cinco años ella ya conoce sus gestos. Así que se limita a asentir con la cabeza y ponerse del delantal.

Harry camina hacia su habitación y sólo cuando cierra la puerta siente que se derrumba. Se apoya en la puerta y todo el peso de su soledad le cae por encima de sus hombros. Le abruma. Siente que por fin va a rendirse.

Entonces la mejor y única razón para no hacerlo balbucea y se mueve por debajo de las mantas.

La cuna se encuentra a un lado de la cama y la ventana más grande de la habitación permite que los rayos del sol bañen de luz y calor al pequeño Charlus. Snitches de varios tamaños giran colgadas de un móvil que está sujeto a uno de los barrotes de la cuna. Reflejan la luz del sol y en realidad parecen ser de oro. El bebé las mira embelesado mientras se mete sus pequeñas manos a la boca.

Cuando el pequeño reconoce al hombre que se acerca lentamente a la cuna, sonríe y hace burbujitas de saliva mientras balbucea. Harry compone una triste sonrisa.

Por su hijo, él vuelve a vivir y construye todo un mundo sólo para ellos dos.

-Buenos días campeón. Ya verás que gran equipo vamos a ser tu y yo. Harry y Charlus Potter, ¿te gusta?

_Viviré poco a poco y por siempre lo haré al modo mío  
>Seguiré como un loco hasta convertirlo al fin en desafío<em>

* * *

><p>Parece que ya vamos conociendo las vidas de Harry y Ginny antes de los hechos del capítulo anterior<p>

Respecto a Dean, personalmente ese personaje me cae bien, en serio!. Pero necesitaba que fuera así. Y porqué él?. Porque me pareció lógico que el chico que tenía facilidad para el dibujo en Hogwarts terminara estudiando arte con Ginny.

Al parecer Demelza fue una gran sorpresa para todas, no sé de donde salió. Pero una vez que comencé a escribir, tuvo sentido. Además necesitaba a alguien neutral; hay demasiado resentimiento contra Cho y a Romilda ni yo me la puedo imaginar como buena jejeje.

Me gustaría saber sus opiniones...TODAS son importantes

Cualquier cosa estoy en Facebook como Mar Laridae.

Trataré de actualizar cada semana

Un beso

Mar.


	3. Calma Aparente

No los entretengo, este es el capítulo =P

Espero que les guste

* * *

><p><strong>Calma aparente<strong>

_Raros momentos yo siento así  
>la soledad que forma parte de mí<br>un largo viaje que acabará,  
>mi compañera será la libertad<br>el aire de Marzo respiraré..._

Las estaciones de tren pueden ser caóticas. El ruido de la locomotora, el vapor, maletas que caen, niños que corren. Conversaciones que van y vienen. Personas que se despiden y que se reencuentran. Tristeza y alegría.

La voz de Harry se hace oír por encima de todo ese alboroto.

-Por favor, Doris. Ya no llore.

-Es que...los voy a extrañar mucho.

Andén siete, destino Londres. Doris sabe que Harry regresa con la que siempre ha sido su familia y sin embargo el nudo en la garganta sigue siendo doloroso.

-Usted no quiere acompañarnos.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

-Éste es mi hogar. ¿Qué voy a hacer en Londres? No se preocupe por mí, cualquier cosa...

-Me envía una lechuza o me avisa por red Flú. -Harry termina la frase por ella- A cualquier hora o cualquier día. ¿Lo promete?

-Lo prometo. Merlín, Harry, cuídece mucho y cuide al pequeño Charlus.

-Lo haré. ¿Doris?

-¿Sí?

-Gracias.

Las lágrimas inundan el rostro de la mujer mientras se arroja a los brazos de Harry. Él le corresponde el gesto mientras el ardor en sus ojos empieza a ser molesto. Los cierra fuertemente a la vez que respira. Se separan y en los ojos de ella se refleja una infinita ternura.

-Prométame que va ser feliz, Harry.

-Haré mi mejor intento, no se preocupe.

Tarda para encontrar un compartimiento en donde sentarse, pero cuando lo encuentra, celebra internamente porque el compartimiento está vacío. Deja todas sus cosas en cualquier parte y se sienta al lado de la ventana. Coloca la pequeña silla de Charlus en el asiento de enfrente y lo sienta. Se pone a leer el periódico y a veces simula tener una conservación con su hijo cuando le contesta a sus balbuceos.

Una hora de camino y el tren sigue avanzando. Una joven mujer interrumpe en el compartimiento. Tiene voz dulce y ojos azules.

-Lo siento, ¿el compartimiento está todo ocupado?

Harry se convierte en un niño de cinco años. En este momento no quiere compartir nada con nadie. Su compartimiento, su espacio; así que se vuelve un poco egoísta. Tiene el rostro sereno y trata de ser lo más convincente cuando le contesta:

-Por supuesto que sí, todo ocupado.

Hay maletas, hojas de periódico, artículos de bebé y un largo abrigo esparcidos entre los asientos. Hay cosas por todos lados y la joven no se atreve a pensar que él le está mintiendo.

-Bueno, gracias. Con permiso.

-Pase usted.

El perfecto caballero inglés. Lily Potter estaría orgullosa.

Se endereza y estira los brazos para levantar a Charlus de su silla. El cabello del pequeño se alborota de la misma manera que a él y Harry ya ve todos los problemas que le traerá después. Promete pedirle disculpas en un futuro. Lo acerca hacia su pecho y siente como el calor de su hijo lo va relajando. Así, con Charlus sobre su pecho se recuesta sobre su asiento.

-Nada de chicas, ¿entendiste? para ninguno de los dos. Cuando tengas diescisiete me podrás presentar a tu novia.

Su hijo intenta meterle la paqueña mano en la boca y en la nariz.

-¡Esta bien! A los quince tienes todo mi permiso.

Charlus compone una expresión de sorpresa; alza las cejas y su boca forma una pequeña "O". Cualquiera diría que le ha entendido. Después cierra sus ojos y hace burbujas con su saliva, luego se ríe un poco.

El paisaje es cambiante conforme el tren avanza. Campos verdes que nunca terminan se extienden a lo largo del camino; trayecto tranquilo sin sobresaltos, Harry lo agradece. Los pequeños pueblos aparecen ante sus ojos y él se entretiene viendo las casas que pasan a su lado como manchas fugaces de color. Tener una casa en el campo sería bueno.

El bebé sigue recostado en su pecho, sólo que ahora duerme y Harry no se quiere mover. No lo quiere despertar y, a decir verdad, él se encuentra un poco aletargado. Una siesta no estaría nada mal. Charlus pronto despertará para comer y él quiere aprovechar estos momentos de quietud.

_Yo siento que la primavera de aquí me llevará  
>Lluvia con sol y el viento que guía<br>Hacen más dulce ésta melancolía  
>El aire de Marzo respiraré,<br>en Abril el sol nos calentará a los dos_

-¡TED REMUS LUPIN! ¡DAME ESO! ¡NO ME OBLIGUES A USAR MI VARITA!

Aquellos que se encuentran en la sala de La Madriguera sólo ven una pequeña mancha de cabello azul que trata de esquivar a Ginny por toda la estancia. Molly y Andrómeda piensan que Teddy es un niño bueno y que no le interesa la caja que aferra bajo su brazo izquierdo, él solo quiere jugar con su tía favorita.

George, Percy y Bill entran a la casa para saber de dónde proviene semejante alboroto. Todos parecen muy entretenidos viéndolos perseguirse y en como Ginny tiene perdida esa batalla desde el principio. Nunca se le gana a un niño de cinco años.

Percy se da cuenta del objeto que Teddy ha tomado.

-Oh, pero si es La Caja.

-¿La Caja?

-La Caja Poética

Entonces George comprende a lo que se refiere. Andrómeda no.

-¿Qué es La Caja Poética?

-Un compilado de extensos versos, sonetos y canciones que Ginny componía cuando era niña. Ella creía que tenía un considerable talento para ello- le responde Percy.

-Obviamente, eso son patrañas. Pero Ginny tenía once años y mamá nos ordenó de manera encantadora, como siempre, que no la molestáramos. La mayoría de esos poemas son para Harry- explica George con tono burlón.

Dos veces Ginny está a punto de atraparlo y se le escapa por los pelos. Teddy se ríe a carcajadas y ella quiere que le devuelvan la caja. Hace años que no la abre pero ¡Son sus poemas! No es como si fueran los mejores; de hecho son malos y cursis. Era una niña y eran para su primer amor. Es vergonzozo, pero al fin y al cabo son de ella. Los quiere de regreso ya. Se detiene y lo hace también Teddy; mira al pequeño a los ojos, tal vez lo pueda intimidar un poco.

Es como estar mirando a Tonks antes de cometer alguna travesura. Ginny se rinde y negocia.

-¿Qué quieres, Teddy?

-Chocolate, mucho chocolate.

-Te compraré la caja más grande del mejor chocolate de Honeydukes. Ahora, dame eso.

George se mete con ella.

-¿Tienes miedo de que Harry los lea?

-Cállate, George.- Se dirige hacia las escaleras pero cuando apenas sube tres escalones repara en la presencia de su hermano Bill. Se regresa. - ¿Dónde está Fleur, Bill?

-En casa, Gabrielle vino de visita de fin de semana y trajo a su novio: Dean, ¿lo conoces, no?. En unos días se van a Nueva York.

La noticia tan repentina casi no le da tiempo de fingir normalidad, pero lo logra.

-Lo sé, trabajaba con él.

Y George que insiste con el tema

-Eran unos poemas taaaaan bonitos, ¿porqué dejaste de escribirlos?

Cuando su madre y Andrómeda no pueden verla, Ginny le hace una seña grosera con la mano, Percy se escandaliza y luego ella sube a su cuarto.

-¡Yo también te quiero, hermanita!- exclama George

La comida transcurrió entre risas, pláticas y más risas. Si cuando la mayoría de la familia estaba reunida, parecía una fiesta, hoy parecía Navidad. No faltaba nadie, hasta Charlie había llegado de Rumania para recibir a Harry. Molly, Hermione y Ginny miraban de vez en cuando la ventana para ver el momento en que él llegara.

No es como si nunca se hubieran visto desde que se fue. Harry enviaba cartas para toda la familia asegurando que se encontraba bien; a veces los visitaba o Hermione y Molly lo visitaban a él. Cuando Ginny se fue a Florencia a veces coincidían cuando venían por cumpleaños o en Navidad. Pero hace dos años que no lo veía y lo único que sabía de él era a través de las cartas de Hermione o Ron. Lo cual no era mucho, porque Harry escribía cada vez menos. Por eso, mientras le ayuda a su madre a recoger la mesa y distingue perfectamente su voz por encima del alborto que de repente se ha creado, no puede evitar emocionarse.

Escucha a su madre por encima de todas esas voces.

-¡Hijo, por fin llegaste! Dame al pequeño, yo lo sostengo. ¿Ya comiste? Guardamos un plato para ti.

-Comí algo en el tren, pero francamente no...

Cuando sale de la cocina lo ve. Alto, con maletas alrededor y con una cara de sorpresa que no tiene precio. Al parecer no esperaba que hubiera mucha gente para recibirlo.

-¡Harry!

Él voltea y ve una silueta femenina acercarse a él. Una sonrisa radiante viste su rostro que parece iluminar la habitación. Está a punto de contestarle cuando ella llega hasta él corriendo, demasiado rápido; no tiene tiempo de reaccionar cuando ella se cuelga de él y sube las piernas a sus caderas. Harry por instinto la sujeta de la cintura y evita que ella caiga, o los dos. Ya no sabe nada. Pero sus sentidos le dicen todo.

Cabello rojo, suavidad, flores, calor y más flores. Y un susurro al oído.

-Bienvenido a casa Harry Potter.

_Calma aparente yo siento alrededor  
>Una electricidad que puede confundir<em>

El atardecer cae sobre Ottery St. Catchpole y las luciérnagas van dejando ver sus detellos alrededor de los árboles. Los cantos de los grillos se unen al espectáculo y Harry vuelve a pensar lo bueno de estar en casa.

Sentado en una pequeña banca en el jardín observa a Ginny que platica con los niños mientras tiene a su hijo en el regazo. Victoire, Teddy, Molly, Fred y Louis; desde la última vez que los vió han crecido demasiado, de hecho, Fred aún no estaba. Cuando tenía la oportunidad de visitarlos era el consentido de los primeros tres, porque el "tío Harry" llegaba con montones de regalos que los niños esperaban con ansias. Teddy era el único que se olvidaba de los regalos y se pegaba a Harry, porque en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de hablar, especificó claramente que su padrino era "suyo".

Desde su lugar a Harry le llega la voz suave de Ginny, flotando en el aire. Por lo que escucha, sospecha que les cuenta historias de misterio. Hoy Ginny Weasley, destila energía por los poros. Es contagiosa.

Hermione llega a su lado y se sienta en la misma banca.

-Hola ¿qué haces?- pregunta con amabilidad.

-Observo a Ginny- Eso último no pasó por el filtro de su cerebro y lo dijo sin pensar. Sabe que Hermione va a imaginar cualquier cosa y Harry ya escucha a la mente de su amiga trabajando para fabricar historias extrañas. Trata de desviar el tema... sólo un poco- Pensé que le faltaba un año para terminar sus estudios, ¿porqué regresó?

Se refiere a Ginny, inevitablemente.

En la mirada de Hermione hay mucha suspicacia; pero decide pasar por alto el comentario de Harry y le contesta.

-Le ha ido muy bien ¿sabes? Próximamente va a exponer sus pinturas en Nueva York, pero no va a ir. Eso es lo raro, yo pensé que sólo venía de vacaciones y resulta que es definitivo. Y ya la ves, anda feliz y gastando energía por todos lados; ya no sé si es porque le da gusto estar aquí o porque por fin ya no va a regresar a Florencia. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado en Italia, no lo ha compartido con nadie.

Se quedan callados mientras los dos miran al pequeño grupo en el cual se encuentra Ginny. Ella está sentada sobre el troco de un árbol que hace algunos años debió haber sido talado. Su cabello pelirrojo parece de distintas tonalidades dependiendo de los ángulos de los reflejos del sol. Es una chica muy bonita. Siempre lo ha sido. Harry se encuentra perdido en estos pensamientos cuando Hermione vuelve a tomar la palabra.

-¿Sabes? Nos sorprendiste mucho cuando empezaste a vivir con Demelza.- Lo dice con cuidado, como si temiera que pronunciando ese nombre, el buen humor que parece tener Harry se rompiera y quedara atrás.

Eso no es lo que sucede, Harry sigue observando a Charlus y tranquilamente le responde:

-¿En serio? Nunca lo mencionaste.

Hermione sonríe.

-A pesar de lo que crees, respeto tu vida y tus desiciones. Con ella te veías bien, no había nada de qué quejarse. Sin embargo, conocimos a Demelza en sexto y nunca pareciste interesado en ella. Te conozco demasiado desde entonces y podría jurar que tú te fijabas en otra persona.

Hermione señala con su mirada a Ginny de una manera muy significativa. A Harry le causa gracia.

-Pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntos. Tanto fuera como dentro del cuartel. Era lógico que termináramos así.

-¿Lógico? Estamos hablando de sentimientos, Harry.

-La quería- La voz de Harry es firme, no admite réplicas- Charlus no apareció de la nada ni brotó del suelo como las margaritas. Obviamente la quería.

-Y obviamente yo no me refiero al cariño, Harry. Hablo de amor.

Cuando él intenta contestar, Ron se acerca a ellos con una bebida en cada mano y una flotando a la altura de su pecho, así que mejor guarda silencio. Aunque si es sincero consigo mismo, Hermione le ha dejado sin palabras.

Ron se hace un lugar en medio de ellos y les da un vaso a cada uno. Jugo de calabaza.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen? Mi papá está arreglando la moto de Sirius, o eso es lo que él cree. Quería tenerla lista hoy y darte una sorpresa, Harry. Pero ya lo conoces. Charlie intentó ayudarle y acabó lleno de algo que olía realmente espantoso. _Gasofilia_ o algo así.

-Gasolina -corrige Hermione.

-Eso, lo que sea. -Observa el pequeño grupo que esta enfrente, su hermana ha hecho pequeñas luces con la varita para diversión de Charlus y gesticula demasiado contando algo que mantiene en suspenso a los niños.-¿Qué hace Ginny?

-Les cuenta historias sobre fantasmas en los museos- contesta Harry.

-Vaya, así que regresa sólo para espantar a la familia, quien lo diría.

Harry sonríe y sabe que Ron está feliz de que su hermana por fin haya regresado. Lo disimula muy poco.

La conversación se desvía a otros rumbos, que cómo está Doris, que tal el viaje. _¿Has visto a la nueva recepcionista del ministerio? Está loca,_ afirma Ron. Sonrisas, plática y más jugo de calabaza. Harry percibe a Hermione más distante de lo usual, pero no dice nada, tal vez sea su imaginación, así que sigue la conversación de Ron. Puede que haya pasado mucho tiempo lejos y haya cosas sobre su amiga que ahora se le escapan. Definitivamente ha pasado muhco tiempo lejos.

-Extrañaba demasiado todo esto.

-No lo harías si no te hubieras ido en primer lugar.

Hermione recoje los vasos de los tres y se encamina hacie el interior de la casa con decisión. Adentro, Molly y Andrómeda mantienen una conversación muy entretenida sobre sus años de juventud. Tiempos que no volverán.

Harry se sorprende por el desplante de Hermione. Levanta las cejas y la mira fijamente mientras la ve caminar. Ron se queda un poco azorado y se mira las manos, pero no dice nada; entonces Harry comprende que si él no pensara lo mismo, ya habria disculpado el comportamiento de ella con cualquier excusa. Se impone el silencio. Un instante que pudiera ser incómodo si no se tratara de su mejor amigo. Reflexiona y determina que es un buen momento para hablar. Si se sincera con él, con Ron, se sincera consigo mismo.

Cuando empieza, le parece que han sido años desde la última vez que se desahogó con alguien.

- Cuando la guerra acabó, tú estabas presente. Todo era caos, había que hacer muchas cosas y reconstruir otras más. Personas sin familia y sin techo. Había noches en las que no dormía pensando en todo lo que veía y escuchaba; estaba cansado y nadie preguntaba si yo, un joven de casi dieciocho años, estaba bien. No me malinterpretes, no me estoy haciendo la víctima. Sólo te cuento cómo fueron las cosas.

Estan sentados el uno al lado del otro, mirando el suelo. Ron le aprieta el hombro y lo invita a continuar; le escucha y le entiende.

-No quería dejar de trabajar y ayudar. Tengo claro que si aquella pesadilla acabó, fue sólo porque ustedes me dieron el tiempo suficiente para encontrar la manera de lograrlo. Pelearon personas que ni siquiera yo conocía, Ron. Les debía mucho y aún les debo. Pero joder, yo también había perdido a personas importantes y ni siquiera en los funerales me pude despedir de ellos.- cuando Ron está apunto de interrumpirlo, él levanta la mano y lo hace callar; dice las palabras que su amigo está a punto de decir- Sé que tu familia estaba ahí para apoyarme,incluso cuando ustedes tenían su propio duelo por Fred, siempre lo ha estado; si no lo supiera no estaría hoy aquí. Pero necesitaba reconstruir mi vida un poco lejos de todo esto, poco a poco.

-Y te fuiste.

Harry asiente con la cabeza.

-Kingsley llegó un día con una propuesta de trabajar en las oficinas del ministerio en Escocia. Ahí fue cuando volví a ver a Demelza; su madre había fallecido cuando ella nació y a su padre lo asesinaron cuando nosotros estábamos buscando los horrocruxes. Estábamos en iguales condiciones, no teníamos nada que perder. Así que aceptamos el trabajo. Había algunos mortífagos sueltos y había que capturarlos de inmediato. Ahora sólo uno anda libre.

-Dolohov.

-Sí, ese hijo de...puta. No voy a descansar hasta que ése desgraciado pague y tenga su merecido por haber dejado a Teddy sin padre -Levanta la vista y vislumbra el horizonte entre los árboles, Harry sonríe desazonado- Lo irónico de todo este asunto es que estoy aquí, cinco años después, tratando de reconstruir mi vida...otra vez.

-Yo creo que lo importante es que estás aquí con nosotros, y que vas a ser mi jefe.

-Todavía no lo superas ¿verdad, Weasley?

La risa de Ron resuena en todo el jardín. Le empuja con el codo.

-No seas idiota, Potter. ¿Quién mejor que tú? Además tengo una mujer, no cualquier mujer, que está esperando un bebé, otra vez, no cualquier bebé. No puedo perder el tiempo en reuniones importantes. Así que me disculparás por no envidiar tu puesto. - Ron pone cara seria, tiene miedo de preguntar pero al final se decide- Oye amigo, dime la verdad...Dolohov, ¿Tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de Demelza?

La respuesta de Harry es seca, directa, firme, casi fría y sobre todo, no deja lugar a preguntas.

-No.

La voz de Molly los llama desde el umbral de la puerta trasera de la casa.

-¡Todos adentro! ¿Quién quiere postre?

Los niños salen corriendo, gritando y tratando de llegar primero que los demás; se amontonan en la puerta y no dejan pasar a nadie. Ron también se levanta y trata de imponer un poco de orden en ese alboroto.

-¡A ver pequeños individuos! ¡O se mueven o no hay tarta para ustedes!

Cuando Harry intenta incorporarse el aroma llega hasta él de nuevo. Flores. Sabe que es Ginny antes incluso de voltear a verla.

-Tengo un regalo para ti- Le guiña un ojo mientras le tiende a Charlus, que se ha quedado completamente dormido.

-Vaya, muchas gracias- Harry lo carga con cuidado de no despertarlo.

-Vi que Hermione se fue molesta. No te preocupes, son las hormonas. Ron casi duerme en el sillón cuando se enteró que fue él y no ella la que me dijo de su embarazo. Anda muy sensible.

-¿A ti también te regañó?

-Estuvo hablando como una histérica durante media hora. Después fuimos a comprar cosas para el bebé.- Ginny sonríe, mientras los dos a paso lento se encaminan al interior de la casa.- Debes entenderla un poco, tú y yo somos sus mejores amigos y la dejamos sola durante mucho tiempo.

-Pero ya estamos de vuelta.

-Sí y nunca pienso volver a irme- exclama quedamente levantando los brazos en señal de victoria. Provoca una sonrisa en Harry.

-¿Tan mal te fue en Florencia?

-Demasiadas preguntas, Potter.

Una vez que entran, Harry se dispone a dejar a Charlus en la habitación que le han asignado, porque invebitablemente la señora Weasley le ha hecho prometer que por lo menos esa noche se quedaría en la Madriguera; así que se quedará en el cuarto que utilizó cuando iba a iniciar su sexto curso. Cuando entra y ve que sigue habiendo cajas de Sortilegios Weasley, tiene cuidado de no provocar un caos.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La noche la hizo Merlín para dormir, descansar, relajarse y para _otras cosas_. No la hizo para quedarse despierta y sin nada que hacer y es que Ginny no tiene sueño. Ha dado vueltas: de lado, boca abajo, con los pies en la almohada, hasta sentada. Y no. El maldito y desgraciado sueño no llega.

Escucha el ruido de algo quebrarse en el piso de abajo.

Ginny toma su varita y baja las escaleras despacio, camina sigilosamente hacia la cocina y la escena que ve ante sus ojos no es lo que esperaba.

Es Harry Potter tratando de dormir a Charlus.

-¿Harry?

Cuando entra por completo a la cocina se da cuenta del hechizo que acaba de poner Harry para no despertar a los demás. Él parece angustiado y Charlus no deja de llorar.

-Lo siento, debí poner el encantamiento antes. Es que no sé que hacer, está limpio y no tiene hambre, rechaza la leche que le doy. - parece desesperado y habla sin pausas - No deja de llorar y no sé que hacer para que se calme- entonces confiesa como si fuera algo vergonzoso- Doris normalmente se encargaba de esto, yo nunca...pero es que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, no tenía tiempo, Demelza estaba en el hospital y yo estaba con ella, por eso yo no sé...

-Shhh Harry, tranquilo, lo sé. A ver dame al niño.

Le tiende al niño que sigue llorando, casi gritando, agitándose intranquilo.

Ginny lo abraza, le besa la frente y se aleja de donde se encuentra Harry. Camina hacia la ventana tarareando alguna canción de cuna quedamente. Ella arrulla al niño mientras Harry se sienta en la mesa y se sontiene la cabeza entre las manos. Despues de un rato, Charlus se ha tranquilizado y se a quedado completamente dormido en sus brazos. Cuando voltea ve a Harry en la misma posición, juraría que se ha quedado dormido sino fuera porque cuando se acerca a él, convoca el pequeño moisés con su varita para que pueda recostar al bebé.

-A veces los niños sienten cuando sus papás están inquietos y por eso no pueden dormir- trata de explicar Ginny

-No soy buen padre, ni siquiera puedo lograr que se duerma.

-Eso no es cierto. Sólo tienes que aceptar que no todo lo tienes que hacer tú solo. Pide ayuda y verás todas las manos que se ofrecerán para apoyarte.

Los dos miraban a Charlus, que ahora parecía un angelito. Harry levanta la cabeza y mira a Ginny

-Te despertamos, lo siento.

-Eso tampoco es cierto - sonríe - yo no podía dormir.

-Gracias.

Harry tiene unos ojos verdes profundos e intensos. Y la miran a ella.

-Hay una tarta de melaza en el horno sola y triste porque nadie la ha probado ¿Te gustaría hacer feliz a una pobre tarta que yo preparé?

Ginny lo propone con una bonita sonrisa. De repente, el hecho de no poder dormir en la noche, no le parece tan malo.

-Me encantaría.

_Me quedo en silencio aquí  
>Y sé que es calma aparente<em>

_Y pronto cambiará_

* * *

><p>Canción "Calma aparente" Eros Ramazzotti. Las letras de las canciones de él nos acompañarán a lo largo de la historia.<p>

Bueno, Harry por fin llegó a la Madriguera y él y Ginny ya se encontraron.

Natty me preguntó y creo que es bueno volver a decirlo, la amistad que tienen ellos dos, en esta historia, es parecida a la que vimos en La Orden del Fénix. No ha cambiado mucho desde entonces...por ahora jejejeje

Bueno, actualicé antes. Porqué? Porque estoy de vacaciones =3 y la inspiración me visitó.

Pero el Lunes regreso a la unversidad y necesito organizarme para no descuidar esta historia. Por lo pronto tomen esto como la actualización que subiría la semana entrante.

Les gustó?

REVIEWS por favor!

Un beso

Mar.


	4. Afectos personales

Espero que les guste =D

* * *

><p><strong>Afectos Personales<strong>

_Y no es posible, no, la vida sin amigos._

Es increíble como pasa el tiempo. Es como despertar un lunes, comer un martes y dormirse un sábado. Lo alarmante es la cantidad de cosas que tiene que ordenar antes de ocupar su cargo en el ministerio. Encontrar un lugar, hacerlo habitable y Charlus. Con él empezaría la lista y no se da abasto. Necesita a Doris urgentemente y sin embargo no se atreve a pedirle ayuda. Es su hijo, su reponsabilidad. Desde aquella plática con Ginny, los problemas a la hora de dormir son menos y es perfectamente capaz de cuidar al pequeño cuando está con él. Y es que ése es precisamente el problema, una vez que regrese al trabajo más de la mitad del día no va a estar en casa. ¿Cómo le va a hacer para cuidarlo?

Molly se ha ofrecido más de una vez para ayudarlo y más de una vez Harry le dice, educadamente, que no. No quiere molestar, pero sabe que si no encuentra una solución a eso pronto, no le va a quedar más remedio que aceptar. Está tan acostumbrado a hacerse cargo de sí mismo, encerrarse y no pedir ayuda, que cuando la misma situación lo supera, no sabe que hacer.

Kingsley le ha dado una semana para ordenar su vida. A Harry no le gusta este tipo de privilegios pero acepta, porque realmente lo necesita.

Y así tan rápido, se enfrentaba a la perspectiva de ser jefe del departamento de Aurores.

-En este momento la situación en el cuartel es estable- lo tranquiliza Ron- Delitos menores de los que otros departamentos se encargan.- luego agrega en un susurro- Sobre Dolohov siguen las investigaciones para encontrar su paradero.

Londres. Sábado. Están en el departamento de soltero de Sirius, tiene buen espacio y buena ubicación, así que Harry lo ha elegido como su nuevo hogar. Los montones de cajas que estaban al principio ahora han desparecido. Hermione tiene mucho que ver en eso; unos cuantos encantamientos y todo se ordena en su lugar.

-Harry, siento mucho la manera en que te dije...

-No pasa nada, Hermione. Todo está bien. Tranquilízate.

Hermione intenta disculparse por la manera en que le habló el domingo. Harry no le da importancia.

-Pero...

-Estoy consciente que a veces merezco un buen coscorrón. Vamos Hermione, olvídalo.

Sonríen. Hay problemas que se arreglan con una sonrisa sincera.

-Esto ya casi parece un lugar decente- Ron se refiere al cuarto de Harry. Habla desde el fondo del pasillo que comunica las habitaciones y el baño y dirige hacia la sala - Este departamento tiene tres dormitorios, ¿cuál va a ser la habitación del pequeño Potter?

-La que está frente a la mía. ¿Donde carajo metí la maleta de Charlus?

-Está debajo de la mesa de centro - le avisa su amiga mientras ella levanta al bebé de su pequeña silla.

Ron regresa a la sala. Se sienta y toma una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con el otro cuarto?

-No sé. Arrumbar las cosas a las que no les encuentre lugar, como por ejemplo, este juego de agujas para tejer- Harry las saca de una de las últimas cajas que quedan por abrir - lo más seguro es que sean de Doris.

El timbre suena y Hermione se dirige a la puerta con Charlus en brazos. Pone los ojos en blanco y murmura "Hombres, por eso nunca encuentran las cosas".

Abre la puerta.

-¡Ginny! Pensé que ya no venías.

-Tuve que hacer unas cosas antes. ¿Ya terminaron sin mí?- pregunta.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Aquí hay unas cajas que te esperan!- exclama Ron.

Charlus extiende sus pequeños brazos hacia Ginny. Balbucea contento.

-Hola guapo, ven aquí- Hermione lo pone en sus brazos mientras se dirigen hacia donde están Harry y Ron.

Su hermano se acerca a saludarla. Harry está de espaldas, parece que pelea con el estambre con el que se enredó.

-Vaya Potter, ¿tejes en tus ratos libres?- bromea Ginny

Él voltea y la mira. Sus ojos verdes brillan mientras le sonríe. A ella le gusta que Harry le sonría.

-¿No lo sabías? Es uno de mis talentos ocultos.

-Demasiado oculto diría yo. A saber cuáles serán tus otros talentos.

Si es sincera consigo misma, quiere descubrir esos talentos; sin embargo, hace años que Harry no le interesa de esa manera, así que prefiere mejor no saber. Y mientras ayuda a abrir otras cajas, trata de no pensar más en eso.

A través del gran ventanal del comedor, la vista de un Londres cada vez más moderno es espectacular. Mientras el atardecer llega, los edificios deslumbran y a lo lejos el Támesis pone el toque natural en medio de todo ese paisaje hecho de concreto.

-¿Porque llegaste tarde, Ginny?- pregunta Ron

-Fui a Hogsmeade, le compré chocolate a Teddy.

Los cuatro comen en la cocina. Doble ración de postre para Hermione porque según ella come por dos. Charlus depués de comer se ha quedado dormido y ahora está en su nueva habitación. Después de estar toda la tarde abriendo cajas y acomodando, el departamento ahora está listo y la habitación que no tenía uso, termina siendo un despacho con una pequeña biblioteca.

-¿A Teddy? ¿Porqué?- esta vez el que pregunta es Harry.

-Asuntos de negocios entre tu ahijado y yo.

-¿Negocios?

-Sí, negocios -Ginny no le va a explicar lo sucedido en La Madriguera antes de que él llegara- No les recomiendo hacer tratos con niños, siempre pierdes.

-¿Sólo fuiste a Hogsmeade?- Hermione habla con bigotes de chocolate. Ginny sonríe y le pasa una servilleta.

-No, encontré un departamento no muy lejos de aquí. Es bonito y el lugar es tranquilo.

Es una pequeña casa preciosa en un vecindario muggle. Hay un parque en frente y ella imagina las horas que puede pasar ahí dibujando. La casa le gustó desde el primer momento que la vió. Como era de esperarse, Ron es el primero en reaccionar.

-¿No que extrañabas a mamá y no sé que más cursilerias?

-Por supuesto que sí, tonto. Pero necesito mi espacio, tomar mis propias decisiones. Extrañaba mi casa pero también ya me acostumbré a vivir de cierta manera. Además a nuestros padres los puedo visitar cada domingo.

-Tienes que invitarnos, ¿cuándo te mudas?- la emoción de Hermione se percibe fácilmente.

-En cuanto estén listos los contratos.

Harry se levanta y se dispone a recoger los platos de todos. Cuando se acerca al lugar de Ginny, le ofrece su apoyo.

-Avísame cuando estés en la fase de desempacar y acomodar. Te debo una.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Hay algo en los ojos de Harry, algo que Ginny nunca va a poder superar por mucho que se haya rendido con él y por mucho que sea el tiempo que haya pasado desde que tomó aquella desición. Esos ojos profundos llenos de seguridad y amabilidad la descolocan. Pensar en ello la lleva a pisar terrenos peligrosos a los que no quiere volver, así que ocupa su mente en otra cosa. Desvía la mirada mientras trata de poner atención a la conversación de su hermano.

Harry deja los platos en el fregadero, total, Kreacher llega al día siguiente. Ésa fue una buena idea por parte de Ron: Kreacher estaría en el departamento tres veces a la semana para ayudarle con las tareas dométicas básicas. De hecho, si no es por sus amigos y Ginny, no quiere ni pensar en el caos en el que estaría en este momento.

El sonido del llanto de Charlus interrumpe la plática. Harry suspira.

-No tardo, voy a ver que necesita.

Cuando llega al umbral de la puerta, una habitación magníficamente decorada lo recibe. El móvil de snitches conserva su lugar sobre la cuna, pero las paredes de una azul claro tienen una pequeña franja de escobas pintadas justo a la mitad. En la repisa junto a la ventana, hay un pequeño tren hecho de madera y varios cojines de colores se encuentran esparcidos en una esquina, muy cerca de otro cojín más grande. Según Ginny, Harry podría sentarse ahí con el niño y leerle los cuentos que Hermione le había regalado. La habitación es relmente luminosa y con diferencia la mejor de todo el departamento y todo gracias a la pelirroja.

El llanto es más fuerte una vez que Harry llega hasta donde está su hijo. Lo levanta en brazos y sus sospechas se confirman. Debe cambiar a Charlus.

Ser padre soltero te obliga a aprender las cosas más rápido de lo normal y él ya tiene práctica en esas cuestiones. El pequeño se tranquiliza una vez que está limpio y balbucea mientras observa sus manos; Harry lo mira preocupado cuando se da plena cuenta que apartir de ahora, todas las decisiones que tome no sólo las debe hacer por él mismo. Hay una personita que depende de él y Harry sólo debe pensar en el bienestar de su hijo.

Debe empezar a quitarse esa idea de que son él y Charlus solos contra el mundo. Porque para salir adelante, aislarse no es la solución.

-Ron y Hermione ya se fueron, han dicho algo de ver a los señores Granger. Harry, ¿te sientes bien?

Harry siente la presencia de Ginny detrás de él.

-Pido ayuda.

No se reconoce a sí mismo cuando lo dice, pero hay algo en el fondo de él que lo grita desesperadamente. Ignorarlo es imposible; puede que su hijo hable por él.

Sólo que no siente que únicamente se trate de Charlus.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tú dijiste que estaba bien el no poder hacer todo por mi cuenta- le costaba hablar- Que sólo tenía que pedir ayuda y que estarían ahí para apoyarme.- Voltea y la mira con los ojos entrecerrados, Harry duda- Muchas manos.

-Las mías, las primeras. - Ginny entra por completo a la habitación, se acerca a Harry y lo mira a los ojos. No quiere que esos ojos verdes desconfíen así que habla con el corazón. Él puede contar con ella.

Y Harry confía.

-Pues entonces pido ayuda. Tú ayuda

Él no sabe que está conteniendo la repiración mientras sostiene la mirada de Ginny, que por un momento le parece de chocolate.

Dulce chocolate.

* * *

><p>-Escúchenme bien. Seamus cállate, luego nos platicas tus aventuras con la chica rubia. ¿Todos me oyen? Bien, empezemos.<p>

Ministerio de Magia. Departamento de Aurores. Después de una calurosa bienvenida, Harry ocupa su cargo y se pone al corriente. Llama a su secretaria, lee documentos, ordena, delega tareas y organiza nuevas misiones. Tiene un talento innato para el liderazgo y ésta mañana queda más que evidente.

Está reunido con las fuerzas especiales del departamento para discutir el caso Dolohov. Entre más rápido lo encuentren mejor.

-No es peligroso como Voldemort, no intenta resucitar a su señor ni tratar de dominar a los muggles. Pero fiel a la filosofía de Riddle, cree que los muggles son menos que basura así que los mata. Sólo porque cree que puede hacerlo.-Harry está al frente de ese grupo de aurores en donde se encuentran Ron y Seamus Finnigan, el tono de su voz impone, es fuerte y directo.

Harry Potter está en su elemento.

-¿Qué tan peligroso es, jefe?- Neil, el integrante más nuevo pregunta - quiero decir...

-Es discreto. Planea con cuidado cada uno de sus golpes y no comete errores...hasta ahora.- Harry se dirige a todos; eleva un poco el tono de voz- En sus últimos tres ataques, como bien saben, no ha habido víctimas mortales; sin embargo, no lo hemos podido atrapar. Una vez que realiza el ataque y escapa, es casi imposible localizarlo. Weasley, ¿qué has averiguado?.

Ron toma la palabra.

-He analizado los ataques anteriores. El número de víctimas potenciales aumenta en cada acto, lo que quiere decir, que su próximo objetivo es un lugar más concurrido por muggles que un parque, como ocurrió la vez pasada. Según el perfil psicológico que nos proporcionó Parvati, este psicópata (aquí dice que lo es) cada vez está más molesto por que sus planes se han visto frustrados...así que el proximo ataque será a un número mayor de gente y más violento.

-Decidido a ser un verdadero dolor en el trasero para el departemento- murmura Seamus.

-Bien, quiero que sigamos analizando a este sujeto, hay que encontrar más datos que nos lleven a conocer cuál va a ser su siguiente ataque. Ronald, quiero en mi escritorio el perfil que Parvati realizó. Wilkins, ponte en contacto con el ministro, Kingsley debe alertar al ministro muggle para que refuerzen la seguridad.

Todos se levantan de sus asientos. La reunión ha terminado. Treinta minutos depués, Ron entra a la oficina de Harry.

-¡Mierda!

-Vaya, si no me quieres ver vuelvo más tarde- Ron sonríe.

-No seas idiota, Ron. Me corté la mano.- Hay un pequeño archivero enseguida del escritorio, del cajón superior Harry saca unas vendas y un frasco con líquido color ámbar.

-Aquí está el perfil de Dolohov. Puedes confiar en el trabajo de Parvati, lleva un año colaborando con nosotros y nos ha sido de mucha ayuda.

Harry asiente con los ojos cerrados.

-Joder, esto arde.

-Por favor, Potter. No seas delicado, arruinaría tu reputación. Un mes fuera de combate y lloras como nena por una simple herida.

-Cuatro- le corrige Harry- cuatro meses.

-¿Cuatro? pero que...

-¿Dónde está el informe?

Harry lo interrumpe y Ron se da cuenta que su amigo quiere cambiar de tema. Lo deja pasar por esta vez. Le da los papeles y si Harry quiere nuevo tema de conversación, pues lo tendrá.

-El cuartel quiere reunirse en un bar que está aquí cerca para celebrar que hay nuevo jefe. Ya sabes, quieren quedar bien con la autoridad para que no los hagas trabajar tanto.

-¿Y tú no?- Harry sonríe mientrar se coloca la venda.

-¿Yo? Resulté ser más listo, lo dejé sentarse conmigo en el expreso de Hogwarts hace doce años y he sido su mejor amigo todo este tiempo.

-Un plan brillante- él sabe que el mensaje oculto de lo que dice Ron es "confía en mí", y claro que él lo hace. Sólo que por el momento aún no quiere hablar de Demelza.- Pero no puedo acompañarlos a ningún lado, lo siento.

-Eso pensé...por cierto, mamá estuvo esperando a que le llevaras a Charlus esta mañana. Me envió una lechuza. ¿Quién está con el niño? ¿Kreacher?

-Si serás inútil, el pobre apenas puede ayudarme en la casa y quieres que le encargue a mi hijo.

-El inútil eres tú y es lo único que te voy decir porque estamos en el trabajo. ¿Cómo quieres que sepa si no nos cuentas nada?

-Ginny está con él- se levanta y busca más archivos en el mueble de su izquierda.- Dijo que no había problema, además parece que Charlus se ha encariñado con ella.

Ron murmura algo que suena como "Claro, cuando se trata de Harry Potter, mi hermana no tiene ningún problema"

-¿Qué dices?- Harry lo mira con cara de no enteder nada.

-Nada, ¿te ha dicho cuándo se cambia de casa? Tal vez lo retrase un poco ahora que está por las mañanas en tu casa.

-El hecho de que me ayude a cuidar a Charlus no significa que no pueda salir. No los encierro con llave, ¿sabes?. Hoy va con Hermione a revisar los contratos de compra-venta y luego mencionó algo de ir a un centro comercial a comprar cosas para su casa.

-Harry...

-Lo sé. Hay que ver como hablamos con tu hermana, con Dolohov suelto ninguno de esos lugares es seguro.

* * *

><p>Pasan los días días y Harry se acostumbra a su nueva rutina. Marzo se convierte en abril y todas las cosas parecen agarrar su propio camino. Desde hace varios días que no escucha a Demelza entre sueños hablándole en susurros, como lo hizo antes de morir. Supone que es un progreso y cada vez se siente más tranquilo.<p>

Sonríe más a menudo, la mayoría de las veces por culpa de Ginny. Y ella que se ha propuesto sacar una carcajada de su parte, aún no lo logra. A veces comen juntos una vez que Harry llega del ministerio; otras veces, Ginny tiene cosas que arreglar con Luna y sólo se asegura que él haya llegado para no dejar solo al niño. Los días pasan rápido y los fines de semana, Harry siente que se aburre sin su presencia.

Charlus empieza a meterse todo a la boca y morder, según Molly, pronto le van a salir los dientes. Sus balbuceos parecen tener más sentido y Harry se queda en las tardes con él esperando que "papá" sea su primera palabra. Sabe que tendrá que esperar, pero quiere ser el primero en oírlo.

Ginny colabora con Luna en una nueva galería de arte. La primera necesita darse a conocer en Londres y la segunda recursos para seguir financiando sus investigaciones. De Florencia no hay noticias y Ginny se alegra por ello. Diletta habla una vez por semana sólo para decirle que todo va en orden, que la exposición en Nueva York es dentro de un mes y que Dean no ha intentado nada raro. Ella no lo cree capaz de nada, pero si el imbécil jugó con sus sentimientos sólo para poder ir a Nueva York, ya no confía en él para nada.

Una tarde de viernes los dos platican mientras comen. El comedor se impregna del aroma del espaguetti. Ginny menciona que Luna la ha invitado a una fiesta "conocer otros chicos no te haría nada mal, ¿sabes?" y Harry que deja deja el tenedor para mirarla fijamente.

-¿Piensas ir?

-No sé. No estoy desesperada por conocer a alguien, pero hace meses que no salgo a divertirme.

-Bueno, pero que quede bien claro, yo no quiero que ninguno de tus chicos venga aquí a mi casa- otra vez sucede, Harry habla sin pensar. Curiosamente esta vez no se arrepiente de haberlo dicho ¿qué le está pasando?.

-¿Mis chicos? ¿Ni siquiera he ido a la fiesta y ya tengo un harén sólo para mi?

Ginny resopla incrédula y Harry muy a su pesar sonríe.

-No me sobreprotejas igual que mis hermanos ¿quieres?

-No soy tu hermano.

Inexplicablemente aclarar ese punto le parece indispensable.

-Me alegra que te quede claro. -entonces ya que la plática se ha desviado a esos rumbos, ella le entra al quite- ¿Qué tal tú, Harry? Más te vale no traer chicas...las espantarías con mi presencia.

Es una forma de preguntar "¿Hay alguien que te interesa, Harry?" y de amenazar "No invites a nadie a tu departamento, idiota". Porque hay cosas respecto a él que no sabe cómo evitar que no le importen, aunque nunca lo piensa admitir con nadie.

-Yo no tengo citas, ni novia, ni nada que se le parezca.

Cuando se da cuenta que Harry no sólo se ha cerrado a la posibilidad de estar con otras, sino también con ella, inevitablemente pregunta:

-¿Y eso?

-Soy padre.

-No sabía que eso te convertía en monje.

-No puedo, Ginny

-¿No puedes o no quieres? Sabes Harry, así te vas a perder de muchas historias en tu vida. ¿Quién te dice que la próxima no sea una historia importante?

-Pues que se espere, porque en este momento tengo muchas cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo preparar la papilla de Charlus.

Ginny lo ve caminar mientras él se dirige a la cocina. Ella lo sigue.

-Las oportunidades para ser feliz no esperan.

-¿Y quién te dijo que no soy feliz?

Ginny sonríe. Harry puede ser bastante necio

-Nos vemos el lunes, Harry- Antes de salir de la cocina, se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Harry siente el calor de ese beso después de que Ginny se va.

Él es razonablemente feliz con su vida. Sólo que no cree que la felicidad se mida con la cabeza. Sólo se siente, como el beso con el que ella se ha despedido.

* * *

><p>- Laura, no me pase ningún recado. No estoy para nadie.<p>

Las investigaciones respecto a Dolohov han llegado a un callejón sin salida y Harry se siente frustrado. Han pasado varios días en los que Harry se encierra en su oficina o en el despacho de su casa tratando de encontrar esos pequeños detalles que lo signifiquen todo.

-¡HARRY!

Seamus irrumpe en su oficina sin permiso. Le falta el aire, jadea cuando habla.

-Lo localizaron...cerca de un parque de diversiones...

Harry se levanta en el acto

-Localiza a los demás, quiero a todos los de las fuerzas especiales aquí ya. No podemos perder el tiempo.

Finnigan sale inmediatemente de su oficina, Harry lo sigue a la puerta desde donde le habla a su secretaria, que parece desconcertada por el escándalo.

-Mande una lechuza a mi casa, avísele a Ginny Weasley que surgió algo importante, que no salga de la casa y que no deje a Charlus solo.

* * *

><p>Hola!<br>Sé que tardé en actualizar más de lo que tenía planeado pero lo impotante es que aqui está... tuve unos problemas para subir el capítulo, si les llegaron muchas alertas de actualización, lo siento  
>Muchas gracias por sus reviews, no saben lo mucho que me ayudan.<br>Tengo en borrador parte del siguiente capítulo, así que espero actualizar pronto.

En facebook me encuentran como Mar Laridae, ahí estoy para lo que necesiten ;D

Y como esto de los reviews parece ser una droga...quiero más. La historia está entrando en una fase importante y me gustaría conocer sus opiniones.

Un beso

Mar.


	5. Dímelo a mí

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, creánme cuando les digo que cada una de sus opiniones son tomadas en cuenta...  
>Canción "Dímelo a mí" de Eros Ramazzotti<br>Es un capítulo un poco más largo...espero que les guste =D

* * *

><p><strong>Dímelo a mí<strong>

_Pareces alguien a quien la vida no trata bien  
>y poco a poco su alma ha abandonado.<em>

Concentración. Lento y si es posible no respirar durante unos momentos. Cualquier movimiento puede estropear el cuadro el que está trabajando llenándolo de pintura. Sabe perfectamente que lo que está pintando no se parece en nada al boceto que hizo en primer lugar, pero lo que le importa es estar contenta con el resultado final. Un poco de pintura roja, otro tanto de negro para las líneas. Despacio y controlando su pulso.

Ginny se encuentra en el suelo de la sala del departamento de Harry. Charlus sobre una colcha a su lado, muerde un dragón de juguete; mueve las piernecitas de arriba a abajo mientras aferra con su boca al juguete. Tiene textura y le alivia la comezón en las encías.

Ella Fitzgerald inunda el lugar desde un rincón donde se encuentra el gramófono, con ritmo, cadencia y una voz que motiva a Ginny a cantar y bailar.

Jazz ni más ni menos.

Está tan concentrada que cuando una lechuza atraviesa la ventana y le deja caer una carta a un lado, se asusta y el pincel prolonga la línea amarilla más de lo debido. _Mierda, _ ahora tendrá que improvisar para que eso no parezca un error.

Siente como si la música se detuviera con el insoportable sonido de un disco rayado. La carta que ahora tiene en sus manos rompe con la ligereza del momento y le preocupa.

"_El señor Potter le indica que no salga de su domicilio y le pide que no deje a Charlus Potter solo. Misión de última hora. _

_Ante cualquier eventualidad, el Ministerio de Magia se comunicará con usted. Atentamente, Laura Turpin. Departamento de Aurores"_

Ginny siente un golpe sordo en el estómago, deja caer el pincel y se recarga a los pies del sillón. Vuelve a leerlo. _Misión de última hora. _Ginny sabe de qué se trata, tanto Harry como su hermano se encargaron de explicarle a grandes rasgos el caso de Dolohov. Le advirtieron que fuera cuidadosa, ella intenta serlo. Intuye la gravedad del asunto porque Harry hace varios días que no come bien, duerme poco y se la pasa leyendo documentos encerrado en su estudio. En los últimos cuatro días ella se ha quedado hasta tarde, duerme a Charlus y se va a casa. Él cada día parece más distante y ella no puede dejar así como así al niño. Sabe que Harry no debe seguir de esa manera por mucho tiempo, cuando regrese (porque está segura de que va a regresar) tiene pensado hablar con él.

Podría hablar con Hermione por red flú. Su amiga está embarazada y la angustia podría hacerle daño. Cuando recuerda que los señores Granger están con ella como medida de precaución, descarta la idea.

Entonces sólo queda esperar, pero Ginny nunca ha sido de las personas que se quedan sentadas sin hacer nada. Se siente un poco inútil.

Seguir pintando no es una opción, está demasiado alerta al más mínimo ruido tanto en la chimenea como en la puerta. Aunque pintar la tranquiliza, podría arruinar el cuadro y es lo último que quiere.

El reloj sigue avanzando, las horas pasan y de Harry o su hermano no hay ninguna novedad. La luna y las estrellas hacen su aparición en el cielo londinense y un viento fresco obliga a Ginny a cerrar las ventanas. Ha bañado al pequeño, han cenado y por último el bebé se ha quedado dormido.

Una de la mañana. Ella está a punto de quedarse dormida en el sillón cuando un fuerte estrépito en la chimenea junto con varias maldiciones por parte de Harry la despiertan.

-¡Harry! ¿Cómo les fue?- ella aún tiene la voz adormilada.

-Mal. Era una trampa, o mejor dicho una falsa alarma, aunque Dolohov si estaba ahí. Pero no planeaba atacar a nadie. Lo más seguro es que se enteró que ahora soy el jefe del departamento y lo hizo para retarme o para probar que tan rápidos son los aurores. Sea como sea, el desgraciado logró escapar.- se sujeta el brazo con fuerza, ella se da cuenta.

- ¿Qué te pasó?- señala la herida que tiene en el brazo izquierdo.

-Nada.- está molesto. Cuando Harry tenía quince años y llegaba a su límite gritaba. Hoy, la mirada parece ajena y su voz es más grave. Ginny no lo conoce de esta manera.

-Pero tú brazo...

-Que no me pasa nada, entiende- se dirige al baño con rapidez, abre la puerta con violencia y busca las pociones indicadas para curarse la herida.

Ginny lo observa con la boca abierta con gesto de incredulidad. Harry podría ser la reencarnación del mismísimo Merlín, pero de ninguna manera le va a permitir que le hable de esa manera.

Él hace demasiado ruido, naturalmente Charlus se despierta. Llorando.

Justo cuando ella se va hacia él, para ponerlo en su lugar, Harry sale del baño con una venda en el brazo.

-¿Podrías hacer que se calle de una maldita vez?- se refiere al niño y Ginny se enciende.

-Claro, ahora Charlus va a pagar los platos rotos.

La mirada de Harry intimida. Pero Ginny prefiere hacerse a sí misma un mocomurciélago antes que aceptar, que efectivamente esa mirada le afecta. Éste es el momento de hablar y el estúpido de Potter necesita escuchar unas cuantas verdades y si es necesario que le grite, le va a gritar:

-Escúchame bien Potter, porque es la última vez que te permito que me hables de esa manera. ¿Por qué no vas y te encierras en tu estudio?, para variar ¿No quieres ruido? Vete al bosque y vive como un ermitaño. ¡No voy a dejar que te desquites con Charlus!

El arranque de Ginny lo toma por sorpresa y de momento no es capaz de decir ninguna réplica; escucha el llanto de su hijo amortiguado por el hecho de que la puerta de la habitación está cerrada. Observa a Ginny darle la espalda y dirigirse hacia la sala donde ella había estado trabajando en un cuadro en el que francamente todavía no le encuentra ni pies ni cabeza. Ella lo voltea a ver y le sigue gritando desde esa distancia.

-Te la pasas encerrado y descuidas al niño, ¿crees que soy estúpida? Quieres salvar al mundo cuando lo primero que tienes que hacer es salvarte a ti mismo. Ése ruido del que te estás quejando no es por Charlus, tú estás mal por todas las cosas que te guardas para ti solo y ni yo ni el bebé tenemos la culpa. ¿Sabías que a tu hijo ya le han salido dos dientes? ¡Claro que no! "Demasiado ocupado persiguiendo a Dolohov" - hace una mala imitación de la voz de Harry- Le das prioridad a las cosas incorrectas. Pero qué más da, si tu hijo no te importa un carajo.

Suficiente. Harry reacciona.

-Basta.- camina hacia ella, decidido, molesto, la mira y ella siente que se quema. Habla en un tono fuerte y horriblemente frío. No necesita gritar.- Escúchame bien Ginny Weasley, mi hijo es lo más importante que tengo, nunca lo dudes ¿Te quedó claro? Y es la primera y última vez que te metas en mi vida de esa manera. No eres mi mujer ni la madre de Charlus para tener ese derecho.

_No soy Demelza. _

Ginny siente que algo se rompe dentro de ella.

Los dos se miran a los ojos fijamente, como si de esa manera pudieran hacerse mucho daño. Charlus sigue llorando y Harry es el primero en apartar la mirada.

-Voy a ver que necesita. Tú ya puedes irte a tu casa.- se dirige al cuarto del niño y cuando entra cierra fuertemente la puerta.

Ginny agarra lo primero que encuentra y lo lanza hacia donde hace unos momentos estaba él.

_¿Quién jodido se cree ese estúpido Potter que es?_

Después de mucho pensarlo, Ginny vuelve a la mañana siguiente. Una cosa es Potter y otra muy distinta es dejar solo al niño. Naturalmente, no se hablan. Tampoco se miran. Ella va directa hacia el cuarto de Charlus y ahí se encierra. Harry desayuna, prepara sus cosas y cuando Ginny escucha los sonidos que le indican que él se ha ido, por fin sale de su escondite con el bebé en brazos.

-Tu padre es un bruto desagradecido, Charlus. No sigas su ejemplo.

La deprimente situación se alarga por días, incluso semanas. Ella se siente demasiado ofendida como para dirigirle la palabra. _ ¿Que qué me da el derecho de opinar sobre lo que sucede con tu hijo? Que lo conozco mejor que tú, estúpido idiota._

Y Harry, después de dos semanas, sinceramente no sabe cómo pedirle disculpas.

La investigación en el cuartel se encuentra detenida y una de esas tardes en que llega a casa del ministerio, se encuentra con una imagen que no sabe por qué le molesta. No sabe la razón, pero no le gusta.

Miente, le molesta porque probablemente le gusta mucho. Harry ya no entiende nada.

Ginny se encuentra en la sala, se mueve a lo largo de toda la estancia, de aquí para allá, guardando sus cosas. Ya se va. Eso no es lo que le molesta a Harry, desde que no se hablan es lo que primero hace ella en cuanto él pone un pie en el departamento.

Es ella vestida con un pantalón negro casi adherido a la piel, con una camisa verde que parece de seda. Los tres primeros botones desabrochados y un colgante que le llega hasta la altura de su pecho. Es ella con su pelo recogido en una coleta, zapatos de tacón discreto, poco maquillaje y su perfume que parece inundar la habitación.

Flores, demasiadas flores. Frescas e intensas.

Eso es lo que a Harry le molesta y le gusta. _Estás loco, son imaginaciones tuyas. _Hace dos semanas que no le habla y lo primero que sale de su boca es:

-¿A dónde vas?

-Diletta llegó de Florencia, ¿algún problema?

-¿A dónde vas?- repite de nuevo.

-A cualquier lado. ¿Sabes? También tengo una vida y hoy me quiero divertir.

-Ginny...

-Nos vemos el lunes.

_-Pero hay algo que has olvidado, yo estoy contigo aquí.-_

-No sé cómo no nos fijamos en esto antes.

-Nos concentramos en analizar los ataques en sí, nunca en detalles sobre la planeación.

Cuando Ron entra al despacho de Harry en el ministerio, lo encuentra con Neil y Seamus. Harry levanta la cabeza y le informa:

-Tenemos avances.

Si a Ron no le preocuparan asuntos más importantes probablemente se alegraría.

-Al parecer los últimos tres ataques se dieron en un intervalo de seis meses.- anuncia Seamus

-Hay que solicitar la ayuda de la señorita Patil otra vez- Neil a pesar de ser el más joven es un buen elemento y se ha ganado la confianza de Harry- Obviamente lo que sucedió hace dos semanas rompe con su patrón, sin tomar en cuenta que no planeaba atacar a nadie. Sólo han pasado tres meses desde el ataque en el parque, así que tenemos que pedirle a la señorita que analice estos últimos hechos. Porque si Dolohov no cambia nada de lo que planea, lo más seguro es que vuelva a atacar en agosto.

Antes de tomar café, Harry habla.

-Revisen los otros ataques antes a los tres anteriores a ver si encuentran similitudes de ése tipo.

Tanto Seamus como Neil salen del despacho y él se queda a solas con Ron.

-Discutiste con mi hermana.

No era una pregunta. Ron toma asiento y lo mira fijamente.

-¿Cómo... - no es necesario terminar la pregunta porque Harry intuye qué fue lo que pasó - Hermione.

-Sí, anoche me lo dijo.

-¿Y vienes en calidad de hermano protector?- pregunta con sincera curiosidad.

-Sé muy bien que ella sólo te ayuda a cuidar a Charlus, que no es Demelza, pero...

-¿Qué? ¿Quién rayos está hablando de Demelza aquí?

-Tú lo dijiste o al menos se lo insinuaste.

-No, yo no...- entonces recuerda _"No eres mi mujer ni la madre de Charlus para tener ese derecho",_ se cubre el rostro con las manos. Cuando habla, su voz se escucha amortiguada- En ningún momento quise decir eso. Lo juro. Ni siquiera pensé en Demelza. Sólo estaba molesto, Dolohov había escapado y luego Ginny viene y me ubica en la realidad. No reaccioné de la mejor manera y fui bastante grosero. Hace mucho que me quiero disculpar con ella y no sé por dónde empezar.

-Mira, conozco bien a mi hermana. Sé cómo es cuando se molesta. Pero también te conozco a ti y últimamente no estás bien. Desde que llegaste no vas a la Madriguera y si no es precisamente por Ginny o porque trabajamos juntos, no sabemos nada de ti. Tú no escribes ni te comunicas y mi madre está preocupada por ti. Soy tu mejor amigo y tampoco me platicas nada. Pensé que después de todo lo que has pasado ya habías entendido que cargar con el peso del mundo tú solo es cosa de necios. No estás solo.

-Ron...

-No Harry, ahora no digas nada, pero piénsalo ¿sí?

Ron está a punto de salir del despacho cuando un patronus con forma de caballo se materializa en medio de la estancia.

_"Charlus ha tenido un ataque, estamos en San Mungo"_

Ambos se quedan observando el punto donde hacía unos momentos se encontraba el patronus, entonces la taza que Harry sujetaba se rompe y ambos reaccionan.

Desaparecen rápidamente por red flú, llegan al hospital y la distancia que los separa a ellos de Ginny a Harry se le antoja eterna.

La encuentran sentada en una pequeña sala de espera. Se sujeta las manos con la cabeza. Harry no encuentra la voz por ningún lado y Ron es el que habla mientras llegan a su lado.

-Ginny ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde está...

Una cascada de largo cabello pelirrojo le cubre el rostro, cuando levanta la cabeza tiene los ojos rojos y llenos de angustia; se levanta, se arroja a los brazos de Harry y lo sujeta fuertemente. No lo quiere soltar y siente que si lo deja ir, ella no es capaz de soportar la incertidumbre.

Harry siente que se asfixia por la cantidad de cosas que está sintiendo. Separa un poco a Ginny de su cuerpo, le sujeta el rostro con sus manos. Así, frente a frente, demasiado cerca y mirando esos ojos castaños, pregunta:

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?- Miedo y dolor se mezclan en ése susurro que es sólo para ella.

La voz de Ginny se oye diferente cuando habla. Ha estado llorando.

-Lo están atendiendo...Harry no sé lo que pasó...yo...estábamos bien, te juro que no lo dejé solo en ningún momento. Pero comenzó a llorar y sudaba mucho, pensé que tenía fiebre, luego se calmó pero parecía no reaccionar, me asusté y vine al hospital...Harry si le pasa algo...si es mi culpa...yo no...

Harry vuelve a abrazarla. No necesita escuchar esas cosas. No de ella.

Ron busca a alguien que le pueda dar información, cuando menciona que va a la recepción, un doctor de rostro serio y cabello entrecano sale de una habitación al fondo del pasillo.

-¿Familiares de Charlus A. Potter?

Los tres inmediatamente caminan hacia donde está el sanador.

-¿Cómo está?- la angustia habla por Ginny

-¿Usted es la madre del paciente?

-No pero...

El sanador se dirige a Harry.

-¿Dónde está la madre del niño?

-Murió.

Algo en la voz de Harry suena diferente. Ron y Ginny lo perciben.

Y es que es la primera vez, en los casi tres meses desde que Demelza murió, que Harry se enfurece con la idea de su ausencia. Porque no es justo que él esté pasando por todo esto solo, cuando ella también debería sentir cómo se le desagarra el alma frente a la incertidumbre de no saber cómo está su hijo. A ella también debería faltarle la respiración mientras espera el diagnóstico del sanador.

-Perdone la indiscreción, pero esto es importante ¿causa de la muerte?

Se sumerge en los dolorosos recuerdos de aquellos tres meses donde la esperanza fue una de las primeras cosas que lo abandonó. Tener que verla todos los días y no saber cuál será la última vez porque "no sabemos en qué momento pueda suceder" le habían dicho en el hospital. Las imágenes le embotan el cerebro y cae a un vacío profundo.

No. Esto no le puede estar pasando. Otra vez no. No con su hijo.

-Problemas en el parto. Preeclamsia. En realidad ella ya tenía problemas del corazón...aunque nadie se dio cuenta.

En la vida de Harry, todas aquellas desgracias que lo han marcado, siempre han tenido responsable: Voldemort o en su defecto, él mismo; por su carácter, testarudez y decisiones que toma sin pensar en las consecuencias. La muerte de Demelza fue un golpe bajo porque no había ningún responsable, simplemente pasó y no había nada que se pudiera hacer. Fue entonces cuando Harry se convenció con la idea de que eso de la felicidad y una vida normal no eran para él. Sin razón aparente el destino le había arrebatado esa oportunidad a la primera ocasión.

Tanto Ron como Ginny guardan silencio, están conscientes de que es la primera vez que Harry habla sobre el asunto. El primero sujeta el hombro de Harry con fuerza, tratando de mostrar apoyo a su amigo, se dirige al sanador:

-Somos familiares del padre y el niño también es mi ahijado ¿qué tiene Charlus?

-Tuvo un pequeño ataque, su corazón está muy débil. Afortunadamente nos dimos cuenta a tiempo, normalmente este tipo de afección es silenciosa y e indetectable a menos de que ocurra un episodio como este. En el caso de su esposa, señor Potter, el esfuerzo de dar a luz agudizó el problema y le desencadenó otros que no le permitieron sobrevivir. Sobra decir que la enfermedad que tiene su hijo, es hereditaria.

La madre de Demelza, la propia Demelza y ahora su hijo.

Harry ni siquiera se molesta en corregir al sanador que ella no llegó a ser su esposa. Sólo le importa una cosa:

-Charlus, mi hijo ¿qué va a pasar con él?

El sanador sonríe comprensivamente.

-Va a estar bien. Ahora se encuentra estable y despierto. Vamos a realizar unos análisis, en base a los resultados se procederá a realizar una poción que el niño tendrá que tomar dos veces al día por un largo tiempo. Si le administra el líquido constantemente sin que falte alguna dosis, cuando cumpla tres años su corazón será tan fuerte como el de cualquier niño sano.

Harry se marea, siente que el alma le vuelve al cuerpo. Respira y digiere la noticia. No todo está perdido.

-¿Cuándo podrá salir? ¿Lo podemos ver?

Ginny que había estado callada, por fin habla.

-Le daremos el alta en tres días y por supuesto que lo pueden ver. ¿Les dije que ya está despierto? No para de balbucear y de llamar a papá y a miny. En cuanto salga la enfermera pueden pasar, uno a la vez.

El sanador se da vuelta y se aleja por el pasillo, Harry tarda unos segundos en comprender en lo que les acaba de decir.

Charlus por fin ha dicho "papá".

_-El dolor no se supera, si tu corazón se cierra.-  
><em>

Cuatro horas después Harry está sentado en una mesa de la cafetería del hospital. Intenta comer algo. Hace dos horas que lo sacaron del cuarto de Charlus para poderle practicar unos exámenes y él está esperando para poder verlo otra vez. De hecho, no piensa salir de ahí sino es con su hijo en brazos.

Hermione ha llegado asustada del ministerio y le hace compañía.

-¿Ésa era la enfermedad de Demelza? ¿Su corazón?

-Sí.

Hermione sujeta su mano, él se la aprieta.

-No te preocupes, el sanador ya dijo que se va a poner bien.

-Me asusté.

-No eres el único, hay alguien que todavía está asustada.

Señala a Ginny que tiene la mirada perdida. Está sentada en una mesa cerca de una ventana con un café en las manos que posiblemente ya esté frío.

-Sé que han discutido, pero deberías hablar con ella. Yo voy a buscar a Ron, debe estar hablando con los señores Weasley para tranquilizarlos.

Harry se levanta al mismo tiempo que lo hace Hermione. Se despide de ella y camina hacia esa ventana donde Ginny ha recargado la cabeza.

-¿Puedo?- él señala la silla vacía frente a ella.

-Sí.

Durante unos minutos él se dedica a mirarla y ella mira las calles de Londres a través de la ventana. Cuando Harry se decide a hablar ella lo interrumpe.

-Siento mucho lo de Demelza. Nunca te lo dije... debió ser doloroso para ti.

_"Cargar con el peso del mundo tú solo es cosa de necios" _Podía escuchar la voz de Ron en su cabeza. Sabe que tiene razón, pero hay veces que siente que no es justo que los demás carguen también con sus penas.

Sin embargo, la mirada comprensiva de Ginny lo hace hablar.

-Lo es cuando se pierde la batalla antes de intentar cualquier cosa. Cuando nació Charlus estuvo inconsciente una semana, entonces los sanadores me dijeron que no había esperanza, que no se iba a recuperar, que lo único que podían hacer era estabilizarla durante el tiempo que le quedaba. Hubo un momento en que tuve la esperanza de que se recuperara porque pasaban los días, las semanas y su corazón seguía latiendo. Pero no sucedió. Murió tres meses después de que nació Charlus. Nunca pudo conocer a su hijo.

-Sí lo conoce - el tono suave de su voz es reconfortante para Harry- Así como Fred conoce a Victorie, Louis, al pequeño Fred, hasta a Teddy, así como sabe que todos en la familia estamos bien. Ella también lo sabe.

-Ginny...

Harry intenta pedir disculpas pero ella lo interrumpe de nuevo.

-Si...yo tampoco debí haberte gritado de esa manera- hace una mueca que pretende ser una sonrisa.

-Pero tenías razón.

-Me disculpé por los gritos, no por lo que dije. No te equivoques, Potter.

Se miran a los ojos. Los dos sonríen tímidamente.

-Sin embargo, yo si me disculpo por lo que dije

-¿No por los gritos?

Harry frunce el ceño.

-Yo no grité.

-Como si lo hubieras hecho.

En ése momento, cuando Ginny voltea para mirar la ventana, cuando sus ojos cansados reflejan el paisaje exterior y otra cosa más, eso que Harry identifica como tristeza, él es consciente del daño que le hizo con sus palabras.

-¿Me perdonas?-Harry suspira- Todo este tiempo has estado conmigo y me has ayudado. Cuidas de Charlus cuando realmente no tienes por qué hacerlo. Yo... Eres alguien muy importante para mí, no me gusta que no me dirijas la palabra.

Ginny sigue con la mirada fija en la ventana, así que Harry estira su brazo y aparta la delicada mano de la taza que ella sujeta. Es cálida y suave. La aprieta levemente.

Ella voltea porque eso que ha sentido es electricidad. Su mano y la de Harry tocándose. Electricidad. Su mirada viaja de sus manos a los ojos de Harry. _Maldita sea_ esos ojos la convencen de cualquier cosa. Harry baja la cabeza.

-Cuando entré a ver a Charlus, él me dijo papá -sonríe- luego dijo algo así como "miny". Lo más probable es que intente decir tu nombre. Si eso no te da el derecho de preocuparte por él, entonces no sé qué otra cosa puede dártelo. Respecto a mí... yo... agradecería que cada vez que lo creas necesario me ubiques como solo tú sabes hacerlo. Tus métodos son efectivos.

Ginny se rinde. Es demasiado encanto para poder resistirse y al final se ríe.

-Es que la mayor parte del tiempo tengo razón, Harry- Le guiña el ojo mientras trata de negar mentalmente eso que cada día parece más inevitable.

Ambos sonríen. Hay que esperar una hora para poder ver otra vez a Charlus, por eso siguen platicando.

Ninguno ha soltado la mano del otro. No son conscientes de ello.

_-Si hay una culpa, lo sé, toda tuya no puede ser-_

Mediados de Mayo. Hace casi dos semanas que Charlus salió del hospital y el niño parece más sano que nunca. Harry ya no lleva el trabajo a casa y la convivencia con Ginny ha mejorado bastante desde aquella plática en el hospital.

-¿Te molesta si me quedo un rato más? Quisiera acabar esta ilustración antes.

-Sabes que no hay problema.

Ginny se encuentra sentada en el sillón, tiene los pies arriba de la mesa de centro y en sus piernas un pedazo de madera que le sirve como base para la hoja que está utilizando.

-¿Sabías que Rolf Scamander nos va ayudar a exponer mis obras en un museo de Londres? También es parte del grupo de investigación de Luna, pero él tiene más contactos.

-¿En serio? Esa sí que es una noticia importante, ¿cuándo va a ser?

Platican a distancia, ella en la sala concentrada en su dibujo y él en la cocina con Charlus. Prepara un biberón con su respectiva dosis de la poción que hay que darle hay pequeño.

-En agosto, tal vez para mi cumpleaños.

En ése momento Harry sale de la cocina con el niño en brazos. Camina hacia la sala y se sienta en el otro extremo del mismo sillón donde Ginny está sentada. Coloca a Charlus, que parece no querer despegarse del biberón, a sus pies donde hay muchos cojines para que no se haga daño.

-Sería una bonita forma de festejarlo- dice Harry. Siente una pequeña incomodidad en la espalda y cuando saca algo que parece ser una tarjeta del sillón, la lee. Ginny está demasiado absorta en su trabajo y no se da cuenta.

-Sí- contesta distraída- ¿Te digo algo? Creo que Rolf se muestra amable con nosotras porque le interesa Luna. El chico es demasiado obvio.

Cuando no recibe la respuesta que espera, Ginny se fija en Harry y en la invitación que tiene entre las manos. Vuelve la vista a su trabajo. Debió esconder mejor ese maldito papel.

-Así que mañana es la exposición en Nueva York.

-Sí- Ginny responde con indiferencia mal disimulada.

-¿Porque no fuiste?

-Porque no me interesa y no quiero hablar de ello.- pasa el lápiz sobre el papel con más fuerza que antes. A Harry le hace gracia.

-Sabes Ginny, es hora de que sigas tu propio consejo. Si pides ayuda yo estoy aquí para apoyarte, en este caso, escucharte.

-Vaya y yo que pensaba que nunca me escuchas cuando te lo digo.

-Yo siempre te escucho, Ginevra.

Ella voltea y lo mira. Si fuera cualquiera de sus hermanos ya le hubiera aventado con el cojín por decir su nombre completo, pero no es su hermano. _Gracias a Merlín_.

Le gusta cómo suena "Ginevra" cuando él lo dice.

Harry parece dispuesto a escuchar, pero ya no sabe si lo más sensato es contarle todo a él. Precisamente a él. Debería habérselo dicho a Hermione hace mucho tiempo, pero siempre encuentra excusas para no hacerlo.

Al final decide hablar, Harry le ha contado sobre Demelza, ella también puede hacerlo.

-Dean Thomas.

-¿Qué?

-¿Recuerdas a Dean? Estaba en el mismo curso que tú en Hogwarts. Bueno, pues él también llegó a la misma escuela de arte en donde yo estudiaba. Estuvimos juntos casi seis meses. Parecía buena persona, siempre me contaba sobre todos sus planes que tenía a largo plazo, el idiota tenía el descaro de mentir diciendo que yo estaba en ése futuro, y yo le creí. Poco a poco fue cambiando, pasó de ser un chico dulce a uno tipo huraño, serio y de mal humor. De todas las cosas malas que sucedían, yo era la responsable. No se cansaba de decirlo. Su presencia era algo asfixiante, trataba de controlarme y yo no me explicaba la razón de semejante cambio. Lo dejaron a cargo de la exposición en Nueva York y las cosas parecieron mejorar. Mentira - la voz de Ginny se tiñe de rencor por momentos- estaba feliz porque ahora salía con otra chica, nada más y nada menos con Gabrielle, la hermana de Fleur. De mí solo quería mi nombre para hacerse de contactos y poder darse a conocer, cosa que logró. Los vi juntos en una cena importante. Esa noche rompimos y me echó en cara que lo único que quería de mí ya lo había obtenido, que ya no me necesitaba. Yo lo mandé al hospital mágico de Italia - sonríe- por alguna razón desconocida había aguantado muchas humillaciones, pero eso fue el colmo. Fue como despertar...si nunca he dejado que mis hermanos se burlen de mí ¿por qué iba a dejar que ése idiota lo hiciera?

-Lastimó tu orgullo, ¿lo querías?

- Quiero creer que sí, ¿de qué otra manera pude haber estado tanto tiempo con él? Me hacía sentir insegura y cada vez más me alejaba de mis amigos. Diletta me lo decía, pero yo no me negaba a creerle ¿qué razones tendría para hacer eso? Se burló de mi...debí haberme dado cuenta.

-No seas dura contigo. Estabas sola, en un país completamente diferente.

-Fui una imbécil.

-No. Él es el imbécil y el que debe estar sufriendo por haber jugado contigo ¿Dices que ahora está con Gabrielle? Más le vale mantenerse alejado de ti, porque si lo llego a ver, no respondo.

-No entiendes, más allá de mi orgullo herido...

-¿Qué? ¿Te lastimó?

-No, no de la manera en que piensas. Pero - Ginny no sabe cómo explicarlo así que empieza, obviamente, por el principio-normalmente no soy una chica común y corriente, quiero decir me encanta el quidditch, no me importa ensuciarme, rara vez uso maquillaje y como crecí con seis hermanos soy un poco...ruda.

Y para Harry, eso forma parte de su encanto. Intenta hablar pero ella levanta la mano mientras cierra los ojos, parece que le cuesta hablar de todo aquello con él, pero no quiere ser interrumpida.

-Pero en ciertas cosas soy como las demás ¿sabes? Quiero casarme y tener hijos. Algún día. Siempre tuve las mismas ilusiones que cualquier chica, soñaba con mi príncipe azul y cuando tuve edad suficiente como para pensar en eso... también fantaseaba con mi primera vez- las mejillas de Ginny adquieren un color intensamente rojo.

Harry intuye hacia dónde quiere llegar y la deja hablar, sin embargo siente que todo él se tensa, su gesto comprensivo lo cambia por uno serio y siente algo en su interior que no lo deja en paz, que está molesto; porque si él no se hubiera ido a Escocia tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

-Me duele, me enoja, me enferma...que tantos años imaginando ése momento y en la primera oportunidad voy y traiciono mis ilusiones en pos de alguien que no lo merecía, que ni siquiera se parecía a la persona que yo imaginaba para esa ocasión. Alguien que no me quería y que por lo visto yo tampoco, si vemos las cosas con perspectiva. No sé si estoy exagerando el asunto de la primera vez pero...

Harry no la deja terminar porque la abraza y ella se deja. Respira profundamente y trata de contenerse, pero es muy difícil no quebrarse cuando la persona que le consuela es precisamente su príncipe azul. El protagonista de todas sus fantasías desde que tenía diez años, incluida sí, la de la primera vez. No sabe qué la impulsó a sincerarse de esa manera con él, precisamente con él, que fue su más grande ilusión. De alguna manera siente que se está disculpando, con él, con sus ilusiones y con ella misma; si Harry la entiende, puede vivir con ese error.

Él habla en voz baja.

-Si es importante para ti, no creo que exageras. Pero siempre hay cosas que no salen como lo esperas, ya te lo digo yo, y no sé...supongo que si encuentras al príncipe azul, con él va ser tu primera vez de verdad. Aunque si me preguntas yo no creo en eso del príncipe y el hombre perfecto...sólo son pretextos para rechazarnos cuando no les gustamos.

Inevitablemente Ginny ríe, se siente un poco mejor y él también cuando la ve sonreír.

-Creo que debí platicar esto con Hermione.

Harry sonríe.

-Lo más seguro es que sí.

-Tonto.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Ginny aún tiene la sonrisa en su rostro. No ha derramado ni una sola lágrima pero le arden los ojos.

-Mucho mejor.

Ella recoge sus cosas, es tarde y debe ir a casa. Harry sólo la observa. Cuando está lista lo mira a los ojos. Si hay algo a lo que se ha acostumbrado en estos meses que ha convivido con él, es que ella se encarga del beso de buenas noches.

Cuando se acerca a él, Harry la sorprende rodeándola con un brazo y un beso en la frente.

-Nos vemos mañana- le susurra.

Y ella siente que vuelve a ver en él a su príncipe azul.

-Hasta mañana, Harry.

_Si tú te quieres curar  
>poco a poco te tienes que amar.<em>

* * *

><p><em><em>Les gustó?  
>En los últimos reviews mencionaban que aunque no les gustara que Harry hubiera tenido un hijo con otra, lo perdonaban porque Charlus era un amor...los leí precisamente después de escribir el asunto del hospital y la enfermedad de Charlus, fue extraño.<p>

Dean Thomas...perdón! me caes bien, pero esta vez necesitaba que te comportaras como un maldito desgraciado.

Tuve ciertas dudas sobre si Charlus a ésa edad podía decir sus primeras palabras...después de platicar con Nattyta y leer que muchos niños hablan antes debido a que las personas que los rodean hablan con ellos. Decidí que Charlus era un niño de ésos. Además es hijo de Harry Potter, no? XD

Dudas, reclamaciones y comentarios, favor de pasar a dejar un review

Un beso

Mar


	6. No te prometo nada

Bien, no los distraigo...al final del capítulo les espera todo un discurso, así que más les vale leerlo que mi esfuerzo no es en vano, jejejeje.

Canción No te prometo nada, E. Ramazzotti. Lo que está en inglés corre por cuenta de los Beatles, sí señor.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>No te prometo nada<strong>

_Sabes que una vez yo he probado y que he mantenido todo,  
>Con toda mi fuerza creí y terminó así<br>y terminó así_

La primera vez que Ginny suspira no se da cuenta, a la tercera piensa que es por el cansancio y en la séptima es evidente que no es casualidad.

Una de las cosas que más la convenció para comprar esa casa es el enorme cuarto en el patio que tiene cristales por paredes, el vendedor le dijo que su anterior dueña lo usaba como invernadero. Sola en el mundo, aquella mujer encontraba en el fascinante mundo de las flores un refugio, y a juzgar por las excelentes condiciones en que Ginny lo encontró, probablemente era su santuario.

Y ella lo convirtió en el suyo, cambiando macetas por caballetes, pinturas, mesas de trabajo, lienzos y un sin fin de cosas más.

Estaba concentrada, el gramófono de su padre tocaba swing sin parar y Ginny se movía al compás en ocasiones. Esa pequeña casa de cristal la aislaba momentáneamente del mundo, y lo agradece, porque si lo primero que va hacer cuando regrese a la realidad son tonterías mientras suspira, entonces no quiere salir de ese lugar, muchas gracias.

Cada vez que Ginny termina un trabajo pone su firma, es la regla de oro de cualquier artista. Es el distintivo. Ver un garabato en cualquier lugar del mundo y que todos sepan quién lo hizo, quién lo trabajó, de quién es el esfuerzo. Un privilegio que todos desean.

Cuando termina de trabajar con el barro y mira la pequeña escultura como resultado final, con un cincel muy fino pone su firma. Cuando se da cuenta mientras suspira que ha firmado como "Ginevra" sabe que es demasiado y se asusta.

Sólo hay una persona que le llama por su nombre completo y no muere en el intento. Harry.

El corazón le late más rápido y suelta el cincel como si le quemara, como si fuera el culpable. Se aleja de la mesa de trabajo y camina de un extremo a otro. Le preocupa la cantidad de veces que Harry está en sus pensamientos, se obliga a pensar que hace mucho que decidió olvidarlo y que no es saludable, no señor, volver a sufrir lo mismo dos veces.

Que se haya portado como todo un caballero cuando habló con él aquella vez no es excusa suficiente.

Tal vez ése es el problema. Que desde aquella ocasión su traicionero corazón ha tenido más de una razón para creer que no estaría mal volver a quererlo.

Por ejemplo, la vez en que lo convenció que a Charlus le hacia falta el aire libre. Harry dijo que era peligroso mientras Dolohov anduviera suelto. _"Pero no tiene que ser un gran lugar, atrás de éste edificio hay un pequeño café con terraza muy bonito". _Harry pareció pensarselo mejor y propuso ir al parque.

_-¿No se te hace un lugar curiosamente expuesto para llevar a Charlus?_

_-No, yo sé lo que te digo_

Ésa noche, Ginny llegó a su casa llena de pasto, lodo y un recuerdo muy exacto de cómo se sentía la mano de Harry sobre la suya mientras caminaban en el parque. Al llegar, Harry propuso dar una vuelta con la clara intención de verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Sujetó su mano y a Charlus lo pegó más a su pecho. Protector. Ella se sintió segura.

También está, como no, la vez que intentaron hacer una tarta de melaza juntos _"tengo que aprender"_ había dicho Harry _"así no tengo que esperar que sea una ocasión especial para comer"_. Si bien no llegó a aprender nada y dejó la cocina hecha un desastre, fue la primera vez desde que llegó de Escocia que Ginny lo escuchó reír. Y se sintió bastante satisfecha de sí mimsa por haber provocado eso.

_¿Y si nunca he dejado de quererlo?_

Ginny se queda a mitad del camino de su ir y venir por el invernadero, aun tiene la mirada ausente y cuándo esa maldita duda amenaza con quedarse en su mente y torturarla, niega enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-¿Eres un perro o qué? Pareciera que intentas quitarte las pulgas sacudiéndote de esa manera.

Ginny voltea y ve a Diletta en la puerta del invernadero.

-¡Diletta! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Si quieres me voy.

-No, tonta, no. Me sorprendiste, pensé que todavía estabas en...

-¿Florencia?¿Nueva York? No gracias, sólo me aseguré que tanto mis asuntos como los tuyos estuvieran resueltos y aquí me tienes.

Hay unas maletas alrededor de la chica, Ginny le interroga con la mirada.

-Te juro que ya estoy buscando un departamento pero ¿podrías dejar que me quede unos días aquí contigo?

La ventaja de las brujas es que siempre pueden encantar las maletas para que contengan más ropa y no excedan el límite de peso que los aeropuertos muggles establecen. ¿La desventaja? Desempacar. Llevan toda la bendita tarde acomodando la ropa de Diletta en el cuarto de huéspedes y pareciera que sus valijas no tienen fondo.

-Tengo buenas noticias.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuáles?

-El museo de arte de Nueva York decidió conservar un cuadro tuyo, va a estar permanentemente en exposición. Ya todo está arreglado.

Ginny suelta el vestido de verano que tenía en sus manos, corre hacia Diletta, la abraza y se pone a brincar como loca.

-¡Júramelo!

-¿Alguna vez te he mentido? Hubieras visto a Dean- Diletta tiene una cara de satisfacción que no puede ocultar- intentó impedirlo, diciendo que una artista que se toma en serio, sería más profesional y le daría la importancia que tiene el evento. Tú sabes, tratando de quedar bien con los que le convienen y hacerte quedar mal.

Son noticias que se tienen que dar y sabe que Ginny se molestará porque aquél canalla desde lejos no la puede dejar en paz. Lo que no se espera es que Ginny recoja el vestido y no diga nada.

-Bueno, pero le salió todo mal ¿no?. Supongo es el karma.

-¿El qué? Mira no es que me guste verte molesta, pero esta no es la reacción qué esperaba. ¿qué sucedió?

Ginny le quita importancia.

-Dean fue un error en mi vida, eso está claro. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es aceptar que no pasa nada por equivocarme y dejar de culparme. A veces pasa ¿sabes? eso de que las cosas no salen como lo esperas.

A Diletta no le alcanzan los dedos para enumerar las veces que le dijo eso y ella nunca le escuchó.

-¿Quién fue la persona que te hizo entrar en razón?. Podría hacerle un altar o regalarle algo como mínimo.

Ginny sólo sonríe y la deja con la duda en la habitación.

Al atardecer se les une Hermione, cada vez es más notorio su embarazo y luce diferente, más hermosa en opinión de Ginny. Es feliz por la familia que está formando su hermano. Deciden tomar café con galletas en el jardín.

Diletta todo el día ha tratado de tomarla desprevenida y sonsacarle información "Anda, dime quién fue". En el más inoportuno de los momentos, Hermione se dió cuenta. Cuando quiso saber de qué iba todo eso a Ginny no le quedó de otra que contar parte de la plática con Harry.

Si antes creía que Hermione era lista, ahora es diferente, porque piensa que lo sabe todo. Debe ser la maternidad.

-Te gusta- Hermione no lo pregunta, lo afirma. Le suena a sentencia, de esas de las que no se pueden escapar.

Pero al menos lo va a intentar.

-No.-a pesar de que se ruboriza un poco la respuesta sale de sus labios en automático. Supone que es la práctica y la costumbre.

-Ya decía yo que tanto "Harry esto, Harry dijo esto otro y que Charlus" no era en vano.- murmura Diletta por lo bajo con malicia

-No seas necia- Hermione no quita el dedo del renglón y acaba con la paciencia de Ginny.

-Es que la respuesta es no, Hermione. La necia aquí eres tú.

-No insultes mi inteligencia, Ginny. Tú no has dejado de querer a Harry. Ese miedo no hace más que hablar por tu corazón. Acéptalo de una vez.

-¿Sabes por qué no, Hermione? Porque antes de Dean estuvo Leonardo,y antes de él Michael. No necesitas ser adivina para saber qué fue lo que pasó. Las cosas por una razón u otra nunca funcionan y ya estoy harta de eso.

-Pero Harry...

-Harry es una persona muy especial para mí, el mejor amigo de mi hermano y parte importante de mi familia. Es demasiadas cosas y no quiero perder ninguna de ellas como acabará sucediendo si me aferro a las ilusiones de una adolescente.-miedo no, es pánico a perder lo que tienen ahora. Detesta a Harry y a lo que sea que le este pasando por la inseguridad siente en su corazón.

-¿Y si él te corresponde?- Diletta pregunta mientras remueve los restos de café de su taza.

Ginny resopla con una sonrisa, incrédula.

-Tendrá que demostrarlo. ¿Sabías que cuando tenía once años le compuse un poema para San Valentín? Se lo leyeron enfrente de un montón de mocosos y yo estaba ahí. Fue una de las peores vergüenzas que yo he pasado en mi vida. Bueno, a ver si él puede superar eso... en el hipotético caso de que sienta algo por mí, como tú dices.

-Esa es una respuesta tozuda e infantil, Ginny Weasley- Hermione niega con la cabeza mientras sonríe. Su cuñada es un caso perdido. Pero sabe que tiene razón

Ginny ni se inmuta, se encoge de hombros.

-Igual que sus preguntas.

No, no lo va aceptar porque si lo hace todo se vuelve más real. Dolor y decepción incluidos.

_-No te prometo nada aunque sé que me gustas. Hoy no, no te prometo nada-_

-¿El señor me permite pasar?

Harry levanta la vista. La reconoce.

-¡Parvati! Adelante, ¿Cómo estás?- Indica la silla frente a él.

-Bien, gracias. Hace mucho que no sabía de tí ¡desapareciste! Ahora me entero que ahora eres el jefe aquí, felicidades.

-Gracias. Tú colaboración nos ha servido mucho para nuestras investigaciones. Eres muy profesional.

-Es mi trabajo- dice con simplicidad- ¿Ése es tu pequeño?

Señala un retrato de Charlus que se encuentra detrás del escritorio. En la foto, el niño sonríe y saluda con su mano llena de chocolate. Harry recuerda que Ginny hizo lo imposible para que su hijo no dejara de ver hacia la cámara.

-Sí, se llama Charlus.

Parvati nota el tono de orgullo en su voz y sonríe.

-Se parece mucho a tí- observa la foto del niño durante un momento, después desvía la mirada y se fija en Harry- Tengo novedades. No dejo de pensar que es muy extraño lo que hizo Dolohov hace unas semanas. Las personas como él tienen un patrón muy específico en su manera de actuar...

-¿Pero?

-Estás tú. Eres el nuevo jefe del departamento. Dicho de otra manera, te está retando. Quiere demostrar que estás equivocado si crees que lo vas a atrapar. Por eso planeó lo del parque de diversiones. Quería mostrar el poder que tiene sobre el escuadrón. Da una falsa señal y ustedes reaccionan. Poder de convocatoria.

Harry le escucha, analiza, sopesa las posibilidades.

-Bien, tiene sentido. Otra cosa, probablemente Neil ya se comunicó contigo, pero descubrimos algo: hay un intervalo de seis meses entre un ataque y otro en los últimos dos años.

-Sí, recibi ése informe.

-Entonces podemos tomar en cuenta lo que sucedió hace unas semanas o...

-No, Harry. Olvidas cuál es el móvil de todo esto: su intolerancia hacia los muggles. Es muy sistemático en eso, si no planeaba dañar a ninguno no entra en el rango de un ataque. Deben contar el tiempo desde la última vez que gente no mágica estuvo involucrada.

-Entonces el próximo es en agosto.

-Efectivamente.

Silencio. Harry reflexiona.

-Ahora sólo hay que averiguar el lugar. Ninguno parece tener relación entre sí. El último fue en un parque en Manchester y el anterior en un bar en Newport.

La sorisa de Parvati es bastante enigmática.

-Merlín, Harry. Quiero un aumento de sueldo por esto- suspira- Estuve leyendo minuciosamente en busca de detalles y ya sé dónde va a ser su próximo ataque. Todo está en el expediente- le tiende varios rollos de pergamino - Ahí podrás leer el análisis que hice, por eso quise venir a entregártelo personalmente.

El tono misterioso que usaba en las clases de adivinación, no lo ha abandonado desde hace años. Harry trata de no caer en la desesperación.

-¿Y bien? Señorita Patil, si quiere usted un aumento hable ahora.

Ella se ríe.

-Londres, va a atacar un lugar de Londres

En ése momento llaman a la puerta. Harry ordena que pasen y Ron Weasley cruza la puerta.

-¿Interrumpo?

Ambos niegan con la cabeza. Parvati sonríe y se levanta. Harry también.

-En absoluto. Harry, seguimos en contacto. No sé si me sea posible reducir la lista de posibles lugares en donde Dolohov decida actuar, pero haré el intento. Ha sido un placer vovler a verte.

Él asiente educadamente mientras se sienta.

-Igualmente.

-Hasta luego, Ron. Saluda a Hermione de mi parte.

-Claro que sí, nos vemos- amablemente le sostiene la puerta para que pase, una vez que Parvati se va, Ron la cierra.

-Es realmente buena, Ron- Harry busca algo en los cajones del escritorio- La investigación ha avazado mucho en esta media hora.

Su amigo sonríe burlón.

-¿Es buena o está buena?

Harry deja de hacer lo que está haciendo y mira a Ron. Le parece absurdo lo que insinúa.

-Estás de broma, ¿no?

-¿Por qué no? Fuiste al Baile de Navidad con ella- dice como quien no quiere la cosa

Harry se ríe.

-No fue mi primera opción, te lo aseguro. Además ¿eso que tiene que ver? Tú fuiste con su hermana y...

-Está bien, esta bien, ya... yo sólo decía.

Harry niega con la cabeza sonriendo.

-No tengo tiempo para esas cosas, Ron. Regresando a asuntos más importantes, necesito que alguien me ayude a investigar todos los eventos públicos que estén programados en el mes de agosto, aquí en Londres.

-Yo lo hago, no te preocupes.

-Gracias.

Vuelven a tocar la puerta, ésta vez no esperan por el permiso de Harry y Seamus Finnigan asoma la cabeza.

-¿Sucede algo?- Harry se preocupa.

-Todo en orden jefe- entra en el despacho y se descubre que no viene solo. Neil también lo acompaña.

-Ustedes dos andan muy sospechosos hoy, tú también Weasley.

-¿Yo?- la cara de Ron no sabe disimular inocencia.

-Si tú...¿qué traman?

Neil pone cara de circunstancias, toma asiento y le habla como si fuera el hijo de Percy Weasley.

-Pues sucede, estimado jefe, que usted ha incumplido en una de las tradiciones más ancestrales y nobles de este cuartel. Ha aplazado incontables veces la oportunidad de pasar, junto a nosotros, una agradable noche de tertulia y cervezas en el bar que se localiza a dos calles de aquí. Así, que nos hemos visto en la penosa necesidad de obligarlo a acompañarnos esta noche, tanto si quiere como si no.

Todos ríen. Harry levanta las cejas sorprendido.

-Pero...

-Oh vamos Potter, todo está arreglado. Ginny va a llevar a Charlus a la Madriguera, así que cuando ella quiera irse no va haber ningún problema. Mi madre lo va a cuidar, a ella le encantó la idea.

-Tratas a mi hijo como si fuera un objeto- Harry exagera y finge que se molesta.

Ron encoje los hombros

-Es mi ahijado-lo dice como si fuera la más obvia de las justificaciones- Vamos, anda, una vez al año no hace daño.

_-How do I feel by the end of the day (are you sad because you´re on your own)  
>No, I get by with a little help from my friends-<em>

La noche cae sobre Londres. La primera impresión del bar es "joder, no veo nada" y luego el espacio se inventa ante sus ojos. Eligen una mesa en donde haya sitio para todos y una mesera no mucho mayor que ellos se acerca para atenderlos.

-Buenas noches. Bienvenidos a The Dove, hoy como cada viernes recordaremos la música de los 60's, ¿Desean algo para tomar?-señala hacia la barra- Tenemos desde cervezas locales e internacionales, whisky, vodka y una lista de cocteles si lo suyo son las bebidas preparadas. La botana corre por cuenta de la casa.

Pasan un rato leyendo esa lista, y como no, haciendo chistes por los nombres de los cocteles.

_Paraíso_, piensa Harry, _que nombre tan más..._

-¿Va a querer usted Paraíso con ginebra o con coñac?

Se da cuenta que lo ha dicho en voz alta. Por un breve instante los ojos de Harry brillan con malicia. Sonríe. Niega imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

-En realidad prefiero una cerveza- mira hacia la barra- Guinness, por favor.

-Este lugar me gusta- evalúa Neviile con una sonrisa una vez que la mesera se aleja- mucho mejor que el de la vez pasada.

Todos ríen.

-La última reunión fue la primera vez que Neville nos acompañó y fuimos a un bar diferente- le explica Ron a Harry por lo bajo.

Recuerdan la vez pasada que todos salieron juntos y se la cuentan a Harry. Unos tipos en moto casi los golpean sólo porque una de sus chicas miraba como embobada a Ron. Salieronn del lugar a prisa con Neil casi en brazos, porque inevitablemente se emborrachó en seguida

Neil alega en su defensa que todavía estaba enfermó y las pociones antigripales no ayudaron. Pero presume que él una vez ganó un reto de resistencia al whisky de fuego cuando estaba en Hogwarts.

-¿Eso se dedican a hacer en Ravenclaw? Por eso admiten a cretinos como Michael Corner.

Todos tuercen los ojos, Ron nunca va a cambiar.

Neil pregunta

-¿Lo conociste?

-Sí, fue novio de Ginny.

-Oh si claro, ahora lo recuerdo. Por cierto, ¿cómo esta ella?- tanto Harry como Ron lo miran fijamente. Cuando Potter y Weasley hacen equipo, realmente intimidan.

Pero la curiosidad de Neil por la hermana de Ron es genuina y sin dobles intenciones, así que no le importa.

-Regresó hace unos meses de Florencia ¿por qué? ¿eran amigos?- Pregunta Ron, parece casi un interrogatorio. A Neil casi se le escapa la una carcajada.

-No realmente, mas bien compañeros de clase.-el chico se encoje de hombros- Me sacó de varios apuros en encantamientos

Seamus se hace oír entre el ruido de las conversaciones, regresa al tema del que hablaban.

-¿Y tú Harry?¿Cuándo fue la úlma vez que estuviste a un lugar de estos?

-Hace mucho- contesta con una sonrisa que por momentos se vuelve nostálgica, frunce el ceño intentando recordar- Hace casi tres años. Habíamos estado trabajando mucho para atrapar a Yaxley y lo logramos, así que festejamos.

-¿Todo el cuartel en un bar muggle?

Carcajada general. Harry murmura "claro que no, idiota" mientras sonríe.

-Los aurores allá son un poco individualistas, además éramos "los novatos", casi no hablábamos con nadie. -da un trago a su cerveza mientras un recuerdo le invade la mente. Vuelve a sonreír- Demelza fue mi compañera en todas las misiones, siempre festejábamos juntos cuando resolvíamos un caso.

Un pequeño aire de incomodidad se hace presente en la mesa. Los demás no saben qué cara poner, si de pena o de alguna otra cosa; Ron los mira molesto, con ese aire de desaprobación con que mira a cada uno de los pretendientes de su hermana. Cada uno de ellos representa una posibilidad de que hagan sufrir a Ginny, por eso no le gustan. Ahora, estos tres estúpidos amenazan con la tranquilidad de su mejor amigo, la vida de Harry había mejorado mucho después de que Charlus saliera del hospital y ahora...

Harry percibe el cambio de atmósfera y le da un trago a su cerveza de nuevo. Sonríe. No le gusta que se sientan incómodos. Descubre las miradas asesinas de Ron y le da un codazo en las costillas, niega con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. Sabe que Ron va a entender ese gesto. Que no se preocupe porque todo está bien, y no es mentira. Es imposible no acordarse de ella cuando se trata de los años que pasó en Escocia. Es como hablar de Hogwarts y no hablar de Ron o recordar Privet Drive y no mencionar a Dudley. Inevitable. Y eso esta bien, es normal; no duele ni le incomoda, el duelo ya pasó y siente que esta listo para seguir adelante con su vida.

Los vellos de la nuca se le erizan, presiente que alguien lo observa y el recuerdo por fin lo invade por completo...

_-Esa chica te está mirando, Potter- ella le sonríe mientras levanta las cejas sugestivamente._

_Harry se ríe._

_-Y aquél sujeto te está mirando las piernas- él le informa y de paso trata de incomodarla. Obviamente eso no sucede._

_-¿Smith? Es casado. Ayer lo vi discutiendo con su esposa, pero el que está en la barra de chaqueta negra no está nada mal -ella se ríe- Diablos, esa chica sí que te come con la mirada- cuando Harry intenta ver por encima de su hombro ella lo detiene- ¡No hagas eso! No seas obvio. Aunque no es tu tipo, no es pelirroja._

_-¿Pelirroja? ¿Qué te hace pensar que me gustan las pelirrojas?_

_Ella sonríe son suficiencia, como si supiera más que él._

_-¿A mí? Nada, capitán._

_-Ya no soy tu capitán. Hace siglos de eso._

_Ella no le hace caso._

_-¿Sabes qué? Deberíamos organizar una especie de reencuentro con todos los del equipo y jugar. Sería bueno._

_-Tú lo que quieres es volver a ver a Peakes, Robins._

_Ella sonríe._

_-También- mira hacia la nada mientras piensa- Nuestra mejor cazadora era pelirroja, ¿cierto?_

_Harry se sonroja un poco._

_-Mira que eres terca ¡Deja a las pelirrojas en paz! ¿Sabes qué? Deberías conseguirte un novio y dejarme a mi tranquilo._

_-Tienes razón. Haré una lista de posibles candidatos. Tú y Smith están eliminados._

_-Es un alivio escuchar eso._

_-Estúpido._

_-Lo que digas, ¿pero sabes qué? tenemos que irnos. No quiero que mañana me regañen en el cuartel por tu culpa. Tenemos un juicio a primera hora._

Mientras Harry regresa a la realidad, se da cuenta que la conversación en la mesa poco a poco recupera el tono que tenía antes, hablan de todo y de nada. Trabajo, quidditch. El hecho de que los Chuddley Cannons nunca mejorarán a pesar de las excusas que pueda decir Ron. Autos y la eterna discusión sobre si es mejor que la escoba. Nunca llegan a una conclusión nueva, de hecho, nunca llegan a una conclusión. Hasta que Neville desvía el tema hacia la música.

Eso es un decir.

Porque Neville con mucha inspiración y nada de afinación canta de improviso_ "She was a day... tripper, one way ticket, yeah!" _al mismo tiempo que la canción se oye en todo el bar. Eso no sólo desvía la conversación sino que obtiene toda la atención de los demás y hace estallen en carcajadas hasta que Neil lo acompaña. Su padre cantaba esa canción, por supuesto que la conoce.

_"She's a big teaser, she took me half the way there"_

Al final entre risas y voces desafinadas, todos, excepto Ron, cantan.

_"It took me so... long to find out, and I found out"_

También Harry canta, en parte porque le gusta la canción y en parte porque ya no sabe cuantas cervezas ha bebido. Recuerda que el vecino del número 7 en Privet Drive ponía esas canciones a todo volumen los fines de semana para disgusto de tía Petunia. The Beatles. Le recuerdan un pasado lejano que no vivió pero que es parte de él. No sabe por qué. Le gustan.

-Vamos Ron, no me digas que no conoces esa canción-le dice Neil una vez que la melodía termina.

-No, se me hace conocida pero no me acuerdo. Es un grupo muggle, ¿no? ¿No es nuevo?

-Por favor Ron, los Beatles van más allá de si eres muggle o no.-Neville parece decepcionado.

-Lo más seguro es que tenga una colección completa de Las Brujas de Macbeth, ¿no es así, Ro Ro?-eso último Seamus lo dice en un tono deliberado de burla. Provoca que todos se rían.

Ron agarra un limón y se lo lanza murmurando "cállate, cabrón". Después habla fuerte y claro.

-Mira quien lo dice, el sujeto que tiene un vinil de Celestina Warbeck en su departamento. Hipócrita.

Los otros tres exclaman un "oooooh". Es una discusión ridícula de colegiales, lo saben. Pero les sabe a los días y las noches en Hogwarts y les gusta.

-Sabes perfectamente que es de Parvati.

Harry respinga, recuerda la conversación con Ron en el ministerio. Mira al pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos. Ron sólo sonríe.

-¿Parvati?

-Sí, estamos juntos hace casi ¿seis meses?...no sé, el caso es que ya ha invadido mi espacio personal- resopla indignado.

Sin embargo, Ron no lo deja en paz.

-Oh vamos Finnigan, si te encanta que "invada" tu espacio personal. No te quejes ahora.

Esta vez es Seamus el que lanza limones con dirección a la cabeza de Ron.

La música cambia, más lenta, con ritmo, sensual. La voz de John Lennon amplificada se deja oír en todo el lugar y Harry vuelve a sentir que lo observan. La paranoia no lo deja en paz, se rinde y voltea .Una joven morena de cabello largo, bastante guapa le sonríe descaradamente desde una mesa cerca de la entrada del bar.

_"I know you, you know me"_

Harry vuelve la cabeza un poco desconcertado.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Ron.

-Si, yo solo, ¿dónde carajo está...

El baño, eso quiere decir. Pero Neil abre los ojos desmesuradamente y dice "oh, oh" muy bajito. También quiere preguntar por qué rayos hizo eso cuando la respuesta le llega en forma de una silueta femenina llena de curvas que le indica que hay alguien detrás de él.

Harry maldice en voz baja.

-¿Alguien tiene fuego? Mi encendedor ya no sirve.- su voz es inevitablemente seductora. La pregunta es general pero sus atención sólo se dirige al chico de ojos verdes.

Uno. Dos. Tres.

Harry la encara y en un primer momento le deja sin respiración porque es mucho más guapa de cerca que de lejos. Ella aprovecha y se inclina sobre él. Todos guardan silencio.

_"Come together rigth now...over me" _

Sin embargo el efecto dura sólo unos breves momentos. La abrumadora presencia de la chica hace que se de cuenta del tiempo que ha pasado sin estar con una mujer e inesperadamente recuerda la conversación sobre historias importantes con Ginny.

Hace meses estaba seguro de no querer estar con alguien y ahora, en un bar, se está planteando esa posibilidad.

El par de ojos negros brillan mientras le sonríe con sus labios rojos. Apetecibles y sensuales.

En realidad, ya no entiende nada.

De lo único de que está seguro es que la chica es guapa. Pero una voz impertinente dentro de su cabeza le dice que Ginny, con su cabello recogido en un moño desarreglado, con su camisa enorme, pantalones cortos, calcetines con dibujos de trolls, pintura por todos lados, paseando en la sala de su casa, se ve mucho más hermosa que muchas mujeres juntas.

Si, Ginny es mucho más hermosa.

Y para haber llegado a tan reveladora conclusión le sorprende que no haya pasado mucho tiempo. La chica está demasiado cerca de él y aún sigue esperando su respuesta mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Yo no, lo siento- Sonríe mientras toma un aperitivo del plato que está al centro de la mesa.

-Lástima, de todos modos gracias- la chica le sonríe de medio lado y él le devuelve la sonrisa. Se endereza y se fija en los demás por primera vez- Buenas noches- se despide y Harry observa como ella se da la vuelta y se aleja moviendo exageradamente las caderas.

La presencia de la joven los ha dejado a todos en una especie de trance, es como si hubieran estado cerca de una veela. Ron mira su reloj con estrellas móviles en lugar de manecillas.

-¡Mierda! Es tarde. Hermione me va a matar.

Naturalmente, eso provoca que todos espabilen un poco. Naturalmente, eso hace que todos se burlen de él.

-Pero mañana es sábado, no hay que levantarse temprano- Neil frunce el ceño confundido.

-Lo sé, no sé cómo lo hace esa mujer pero ha encontrado al único doctor que trabaja en sábado y mañana tiene control- el tono de fastidio con el que habla no corresponde con su sonrisa y sus ojos.

-¿Todo está bien?-pregunta Harry preocupado.

-Más que bien, lo peor que ha pasado es que me tuve que aparecer a las tres de la mañana en un pueblo de Irlanda para comprar su postre favorito.

-Pero en un pueblo no hay nadie fuera a las tres de la mañana.

-Exacto. Bueno chicos, yo me voy. No, no sufran tanto, me verán el lunes.

Neville murmura "tengo que pasar por Hanna a su trabajo" y Seamus sobre sabrá merlín qué compromiso que tiene que hacer por la mañana; Neil no da señas de irse y Harry decide quedarse para hacerle compañía un rato. Los tres se ponen sus chaquetas y dejan el dinero en la mesa antes de despedirse, cuando están apunto de irse Seamus voltea y dice:

-Más te vale Potter, que ya estés por lo menos soñando agitadamente con alguien y justifiques un poco el por qué rechazaste a semejante mujer, joder.

Harry sonríe y sus ojos tienen una chispa que antes no estaba. Si Remus Lupin y Sirius Black estuvieran presentes, le podrían jurar a cualquiera que es la misma mirada de James antes de cometer una travesura.

-Entendido.

Si conoces muy bien a Harry Potter, sabrás entonces que ése tono con el que dice "entendido" es nuevo. Suena promesa y a conspiración. Y Ron, que lo conoce desde que tienen once años no entiende por qué, si lo único que ha dicho su amigo de un tiempo atrás es "no tengo tiempo para esas cosas" como si fuera un mantra.

Desde que tiene once años Ron ha tenido una mente aguda y estar casado con Hermione tiene sus ventajas, asi que cuando algo en su cabeza le hace _click_ y junta todas las piezas, lo único que hace es decir adiós con la mano y encaminarse a la salida del bar mientras murmura "maldito bastardo" con un una sonrisa.

_-Do you need anybody...I just need somebody to love-_

-De hecho, si quiero dormir bajo un techo yo también debería irme.- Neil mira hacia la nada con una sonrisa triste.

Harry no está seguro de haber escuchado bien.

-¿Cómo?

-Mira Harry, te aseguro que no estoy lo suficientemente borracho como para andar causando lástimas, así que resumiré la situación...si no llego en media hora no me van a abrir las puertas de la casa.

-¿Aún vives con tus padres?

-No lo digas así- cierra los ojos- suena más vergonzozo, sobre todo porque no vivo con mis padres sino con mis abuelos. Afortunadamente esta cerca de aquí. Me iré caminando.

-Te acompaño- los dos se levantan mientras piden la cuenta.

-Jefe, no me voy a perder.

-A estas horas no soy tu jefe- lo corrige- Pero quiero aprovechar el camino, ¿sabes? aquella bebida "cortesía de la casa" no me dejó muy bien.

-Claro y un poco de aire lo solucionará ¿no?- Neil tuerce los ojos mientras sonríe.

-Puede que no, pero comprenderás que no puedo ir donde está Molly Weasley por mi hijo de casi siete meses oliendo a cigarros, puros y otras cosas. Y esas _otras cosas_ son las que más me preocupan.

Salen del lugar y caminan en silencio. El agua del río Támesis es el único sonido más cercano, más allá, la ciudad todavía destila vida.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Murieron. Mi papá murió un poco antes de la batalla de Hogwarts, lo tenían amenazado; era cuestión de tiempo. Nunca quiso cooperar con ellos. No fui ese año al colegio porque nos envió a mi madre y a mi lejos para protegernos. Mi mamá se fue apagando poco a poco despúes de eso, lo amaba mucho.

-Lo siento.

-Fue muy duro, pero Natalie siempre estuvo conmigo para apoyarme tanto en ese tiempo como después. La convivencia con mis abuelos era más espantosa que ahora.

-¿Natalie? No sabía que tuvieras novia.

-No la tengo-Neil detiene sus pasos, cuando Harry se da cuenta que ya no va a su lado se detiene unos metros más adelante-Ella...¿recuerdas el ataque de Dolohov a Oxford?

-Por supuesto, estuve ahí. Fue la última vez que hubo víctimas y la ocasión que más cerca he estado de atraparlo.

-Ella es, era hija de muggles y su familia vivia ahi...yo la perdí en ese ataque.

Harry titubea antes de repetir un "lo siento". Neil asiente con la cabeza antes de seguir caminando.

-Yo estaba en la academia, puse todo mi empeño para recibirme antes de tiempo y aquí me ves. Sé que no es una manera muy profesional de actuar pero no voy a descansar hasta que lo atrapemos. Es personal. Era el amor de mi vida- Neil se encoje de hombros- supongo que tu sabes qué es lo que se siente perder alguien así.

Harry guarda silencio porque siempre ha sabido que por mucho que la haya querido, la madre de su hijo y el amor de su vida no son la misma persona. Detiene sus pasos.

-¿Es aquí?

Una casa grande e imponente al final de un pequeño camino empedrado, unas cuantas luces encendidas y un elfo doméstico que se acerca a Neil con gesto compungido.

-Sí-suspira.

El chico le recuerda a Sirius Black y su expresión de decepción cada vez que miraba las paredes de Grimauld Place.

-También quiero independizarme y no tener que vivir más con ellos. Claro, si mi jefe me aumenta el sueldo podría empezar a hacer mis ahorros- agrega con humor.

-Te aseguro que tu jefe lo va a pensar.

Neil se sorprende porque aquello era una broma, nunca pensó que Harry lo fuera a tomar en serio.

-Nos vemos el lunes. Temprano. Haz méritos para ese aumento.

Asiente, antes de que Harry desaparezca, lo llama.

-¿Sabes? Seamus tiene razón. Más te vale tener un buen pretexto para haber rechazado a esa chica.

Harry sonríe y asiente con la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer.

_-Solo sé que estoy mejor contigo y mi próximo destino ya podrías ser tú quizás-_

Ginny Weasley le espera en la entrada de La Madriguera.

-Potter, ¿que horas son estas de llegar?

Harry mira su reloj.

-Hace veinte minutos que dejó de ser viernes. En realidad no es tan tarde.-se da cuenta de algo y entonces entrecierra los ojos- ¿No es muy noche para estar despierta?- contraataca siguiendo su lógica- Pensé que ya estarías en tu casa, ¿me estabas esperando, Ginevra? -sonríe de medio lado.

Ginny abre la boca para replicar con claro gesto de indignación pero Molly aparece detrás de ella.

-¡Harry, querido! ya llegaste, ¿porqué rayos no lo dejas pasar, hija? Anda hazte un lado para que entre.

Ginny obedece mientras murmura con los brazos cruzados "lo que hay que ver, si hubiera llegado yo a estas horas ya me hubiera regañado", y es entonces cuando Harry entra que voltea para mirarla a los ojos y le guiña un ojo. No sabe qué es lo que más le molesta, que se ufane de sus privilegios o que su corazón haya crecido un poco más con aquel gesto tan irresistible.

Definitivamente la conversación con Hermione la dejó más afectada de lo que debería.

Una vez en la cocina Molly lo examina.

-Pensé que vendrías más perjudicado por las cervezas muggles, por eso preparé café- señala una tetera al centro de la mesa- le agregué canela. Siéntate a tomar un poco, mientras yo subo y preparo las cosas del niño.

-Gracias.

-Te preparó café y guardó para ti un plato de comida. Procura que no se enteren mis hermanos porque la podrían acusar de favoritismo.- Ginny estaba recargada en la puerta de la cocina una vez que su madre desapareció escaleras arriba.

-Guardaré el secreto.

El café con canela sabía delicioso y lo hizo sentir mucho mejor. Observaba a Ginny mientras ocultaba su sonrisa sosteniendo la taza en sus labios. Estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa con un pie en la misma silla; la rodilla le llegaba a la altura de su el mismo aspecto que imaginó cuando aquella chica se le insinuó en el bar.

-¿Y que tal te portaste, Potter?

Pantalones cortos de mezclilla y un blusón blanco que se parecen mucho a esos que son de estilo hindú. Harry no sabe nada de ropa pero le gusta como se ve. Mechones de cabello pelirrojo por todos lados escapando de ese moño elaborado al descuido y ese rastro de pintura azul en su mejilla. Y si no se hubiera atragantado con el café al escuchar su pregunta, seguiría encontrando detalles.

Le lloran los ojos por la considerable cantidad de líquido caliente que ha pasado por su garganta.

-Bien-tiene la voz ronca por toser-¿En algun momento vas a dejar de llamarme Potter o me tengo que acostumbrar? Digo, no está demás saberlo...Ginevra.

Ella al fin le concede una sonrisa y le lanza un terrón de azucar que él esquiva con facilidad.

-Muy bien...Harry. ¿Qué tal la pasaste hoy?- pregunta con curiosidad.

Platican. Pareciera que Molly ha ido hasta Gales por el niño por que nunca los interrumpe. Ginny no puede reprimir una estruendosa carcajada porque sabe que su imagen mental de Neville y Harry cantando sólo puede ser superada por la realidad.

-Prométeme que la próxima me vas a invitar a ese lugar- deliberadamente no quiere pensar mucho lo que dice, si lo hace probablemente no lo diga y Ginny quiere decirlo_._

_Y no Hermione, no es porque me guste Harry. _

Trata de convencerse a sí misma.

_Es simplemente porque, porque... a mí..._

_-_Trato hecho. ¿Tú te quedaste toda la tarde aquí?

Está tan concentrada en encontrar un buen argumento a su favor que la pregunta de Harry la sorprende.

-Eh...sí, quise quedarme para darle la poción a Charlus. Además ¿has visto los atardeceres que se ven desde aquí? Me dediqué a pintar toda la tarde en el jardín. No puedo llevar a la exposición de agosto puros bocetos- mira hacia la ventana nostálgica- es increíble que nunca apreciara la vista que se tiene en este lugar.

Harry la mira fijamente y se pregunta qué cosas el tampoco ha sido capaz de ver.

Cierra los ojos y niega fuertemente con la cabeza.

-¿Te pasa algo?- ella lo mira como si estuviera loco.

El sonríe

-Nada, yo sólo...

La señora Weasley baja por las escaleras con el niño dormido en brazos y Harry lo agradece, porque francamente no tiene ningún pretexto para dar.

_Si un lugar habrá dentro de mí  
>Me gustaría que fuese para ti.<em>

* * *

><p>Bien, la verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea de si el capítulo es demasiado largo, si no sucedio nada emocionante, si es sólo de transición o cualquiera de esas cosas. De eso, se encargan ustedes, por eso serán buenos lectores y dejarán un fantástico review. Por mi parte les digo que eso fue lo que pasó por mi cabeza y lo que de verdad sucedió en mi historia. Tenía que escribir sobre ello.<p>

Una gran disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, lo sé. Me pasé, tarde mucho. Pero tuve un horrible fin de semestre que casi me vuelve loca e incapacitada visualmente por estar tanto tiempo en el monitor y no precisamente por escribir o leer actualizaciones; basta con decirles que casi repruebo una materia. La única caracteristica que tengo en común con Hermione y casi la pierdo, lo que hay que ver. Afortunadamente y gracias a que el profesor es un amor, no pasó a mayores y sigo conservando mi preciosa beca.

Pasé por una etapa de recuperación de sueño, luego, maldita sea, llegó la mensualidad del internet y no la pude pagar de inmediato. Me quedé sin servicio. Conseguí un trabajo de oficina para las vacaciones y entre todas esas cosas, perdí el ritmo de la historia. Me costó mucho volver y continuar con lo que ya tenía escrito.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo con soundtrack incluido. Gracias a Ed por ayudarme con la plática de los chicos, quería que fuera lo más natural, al final no sé si lo logré, ja. Natty, cambié unas cositas en el capítulo, espero que de todos modos te siga gustando. A los demás, gracias por seguir la historia y leer cada actualizción, ponerlo en alerta, favoritos y dejar review...en serio muchas gracias. ¡Me hacen feliz!

Recuerden, entre más reviews la autora puede soportar más este calor infernal, porque hasta el maldito aire (que es poco) quema, y es como si el sol tuviera uno de esos hechizos de presencia permantente que hasta en la sombra lo sientes, puedo jurar que sí.

Ya saben, cualquier cosa me encuentran en facebook como Mar Laridae.

Un beso

Mar.


	7. No es amor

No los distraigo mucho, así que a leer...

Espero que les guste =D

* * *

><p><strong>No es Amor<strong>

_Imposible escondernos ya  
>detrás de esta amistad<br>somos la lava que funde el mar  
>y compartiremos cada despertar<em>

Discuten. Pero no es como la primera vez que lo hicieron. Aquella vez era para lastimar. Esta vez es para entrar en razón. Intentan no gritar porque Charlus se ha quedado dormido en su moisés y no lo quieren despertar.

-No.

-Ginny, no voy a discutir esto contigo.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces con quién? Tú no puedes...

-Sí puedo, soy el jefe del Departamento de Aurores, claro que puedo.

-Vete al carajo, Potter.Tú y tu jodido cargo. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en eso?-lo señala y golpea su pecho con el dedo índice-Tú no vas a cancelar nada.

-Hey, hey, esa boca-le sostiene la mano, está lo suficientemente cerca como apreciar las pecas que tiene en el rostro, le es imposible no sonreír-Deja la violencia, mujer.

Ginny cierra fuertemente los ojos, gruñe de desesperación y le da la espalda mientras se aleja de él. Desde el otro extremo de la sala voltea. Le irrita que esté demasiado tranquilo, sonriendo, cuando ella francamente tiene ganas de ahorcarlo.

-Quieres cancelar la exposición por la que he estado trabajando día y noche desde que llegué de Florencia, así de fácil. ¿Y quieres que deje la violencia?

No, ahorcarlo no le bastaría en estos momentos.

El caso Dolohov casi está listo. Semanas de arduo trabajo en equipo, análisis y un proceso de eliminación, están cerca. Tres eventos. Un partido de fútbol en Fulham, un festival musical en Trafalgar Square y la exposición de arte del museo Nacional de Londres. Puede atacar en cualquiera de esos tres lugares.

El partido y la exposición son el mismo día. Sábado once de agosto. Si no sucede nada ese día es obvio que atacará Trafalgar Square.

-Entiende Ginny, es para proteget...

-¡Cállate!-lo interrumpe, está más molesta que antes-No me trates como una mocosa inútil que necesita que la defiendan.

Harry olvida la sonrisa y se pone serio, su paciencia está llegando al límite.

-Bien, entonces te lo voy a decir más claro- da unos pasos hacia ella, sólo la mesa de centro los separa-Tú esfuerzo, tú familia, tus amigos, mucha gente inocente, todo se irá a la mierda si Dolohov decide atacar el museo.

Unos de minutos de silencio se interponen entre ellos dos, al final Ginny habla.

-Estoy consciente de eso ¿por quién me tomas?. Pero no veo que tú hagas lo posible por impedir que se realizen los otros dos eventos. Ellos también son gente inocente.

_Touché_

-Ginny...

-No, Harry-y con un tono de voz que se asemeja a la súplica añade-No nos puedes hacer esto. Tú no.

-¿Nos?

-¿Hace un mes no te hablo de otra cosa y todavía no te enteras de nada? No sólo soy yo. También...

-Luna, Scamander y Diletta. Yo siempre te escucho, Ginevra. Pensé que te había quedado claro.

Toda emoción que pudiera llegar a sentir por escuchar esa frase de sus labios la hace a un lado. Ginny intenta explicar.

-Pues parece que no. Rolf y Luna han estado detrás de la organización y la logística, y lo hemos pensado todo, desde métodos básicos de protección y defensa, así como nuevas rutas de emergencia para los muggles si llega a pasar algo. Y sin usar la varita- Harry parece sorprendido-Planeamos bien el recorrido que hará la gente observando los cuadros y verás que nadie quedará oculto de la vista de los demás, toda conducta sospechosa quedará a la vista de todos.-suspira- Lo que intento decirte es que estábamos conscientes del peligro por el tipo de evento que es, que no somos unos irresponsables y lo más importante, esta exposición significa mucho para nosotros.

-¿Y porqué no me habías dicho esto?

-Porque eran precauciones, desde que llegué no he hecho más que escuchar de Dolohov e intentamos ser cautelosos. Gente no mágica muy importante está invitada, así que la seguridad muggle también estará ahí para cooperar. Ahora que el ataque se ha convertido en una amenaza más que posible no puedes llegar tú y cancelar todo. Y no es que no nos importe lo que pueda pasar, es que nosotros, al igual que tu equipo, hemos estado trabajando por meses en esto. No puedes llegar y hacer todo eso a un lado y dejarnos atrás. No nos subestimes.

Harry la mira a los ojos, hay un brillo de determinacion inquebrantable. Le gusta. Entiende el punto de Ginny y al final acepta.

-Necesito encontrarme con Luna y Scamander, ¿me puedes facilitar los datos para eso?

-¿Por qué?-Ginny parece confundida.

-El Departamento de Aurores se pone a su disposición- hace un gesto de reverencia- Tengo que hablar con ellos para ver cómo podemos reforzar esa seguridad, que por cierto, es un trabajo de inteligencia excelente. Podemos hacer un buen equipo en este mes que queda para la expocisión.

Ginny tarda un poco en asimilar lo que escucha, el auror Harry Potter les acaba de hacer un cumplido y lo mejor de todo, Harry, el chico que ella conoce desde que tiene 10 años, por fin ha decidido confiar en ella.

-Hecho- ella sonríe, podría correr a abrazarlo y nunca soltarlo, pero antes de dejarse llevar por ese impulso, recuerda- ¡Charlus! Su poción. Aún no está lista, yo...

-Ve, yo lo despierto y luego te alcanzo.

_-La complicidad entre los dos no es amor,  
>no sé qué es, dime tú-<em>

Laura Turpin le recuerda por lo menos una vez al día a su jefe, Harry Potter, los pendientes y las citas que no debe olvidar. Para él es una señora amable y muy eficiente, sin ella, esa oficina sería un caos inundada de testorterona.

-Y recuerde que a las dos tiene junta con el ministro y el oficial encargado de la seguridad muggle.

-Si, Laura, no lo olvido. ¿Puedo ir ahora a almozar a gusto?

Ella sonríe.

-Es usted un grosero.

-¿Yo?-pregunta Harry tratando de hacerse el inocente, despues niega con la cabeza sonriendo- Me levanté tarde, apenas y tomé un vaso de jugo de naranja.-Se levanta de su silla, guarda sus cosas y se pone el saco- Quiero almorzar ya desesperadamente, tengo un hambe canina.

-Entonces no lo detengo... pero no olvide la junta- su secretaria sale de la oficina antes de que Harry diga algo.

Sale de su oficina aún con la sonrisa en sus labios, la verdad es que la perspectiva de un abundante plato de comida es por demás alentadora.

-¡Harry!

Cinco segundos. Si hubiera caminado por lo menos cinco segundos más rápido Ronald no se hubiera interpuesto entre él y la puerta que separa al departamento del resto del edificio. Siente que puede comerse un hipogrifo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Hablaste con mi hermana?

-Sí, pasado mañana me reúno con Rolf Scamander y Luna para verificar medidas de seguridad- intenta apartarlo de su camino pero su amigo se lo impide.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no vas a cancelar nada? ¡Se trata de mi hermana!

-Tengo muy claro quién es ella, gracias- Harry gruñe mientras tuerce los ojos- Y precisamente porque se trata de tu hermana, deberías saber lo terca y, para que negarlo, lo lista que es. De toda la protección que va a tener el evento, ella y su equipo hicieron la mitad.

-Ginny no es ningún auror, si...

-Podría quitarle el puesto a unos cuantos practicantes que hay aquí- suspira- Mira, Ron, esto es importante para ella y se ha esforzado mucho todo este tiempo, hay que respetarlo. Vamos hacer dos escuadrones de aurores, tampoco pienso descuidar el partido de fútbol. Te prometo que no le va a pasar nada. De eso me encargo yo.

-¿Tú? ¿Y por qué tú?- le pregunta Ron suspicaz.

Harry lo mira confundido. Ron últimamente hace ese tipo de preguntas o comentarios bastante estúpidos, si le preguntan.

-¿Porque soy auror? ¿Porque fui yo quien les ofreció el apoyo del departamento? No hagas preguntas estúpidas Weasley, y apártate que tengo mucha hambre.

-¡No olvides la junta a las dos de la tarde!

Y Harry alcanza a decir "¡Que no lo olvido, joder!"

Ron lo ve alejarse decidido entonces murmura con una sonrisa incrédula "Porque soy auror". Resopla.

_Ahora resulta, si el mequetrefe ése no se da cuenta pronto, voy a tener que zarandearlo. _

_-Esta sintonía entre los dos no es amor... ¿pero qué es?  
>Yo estaría de noche y de día siempre a tu lado-<em>

Descubrir que hace un buen equipo con Ginny Weasley no sólo deja a Harry sorprendido, porque a pesar de que todos esos meses se han organizado para cuidar a Charlus, es ahora, en ésas reuniones donde hacen planes y estrategias, que siente que realmente son eso, un equipo. Lo que pasa por alto él, Ginny lo dice y viceversa. Y eso se siente bien.

Y qué remedio, lo que se les olvida a los dos, Luna llega al rescate.

Rolf es la sensatez en persona, el cable a tierra cuando las ideas de Ginny y Luna son demasiado estrambóticas para hacerse realidad. El mediador entre Harry y las chicas cuando éstas sienten que los operativos de Harry atentan contra la misma exposición, porque como dice Ginny "Harry tú no tienes ni idea de arte, mejor cállate" y antes de que el aludido conteste con un "Y tú no tienes idea de operativos de seguridad", Rolf impone la paz. Al fin y al cabo él se encarga de cerrar los tratos con la gente correcta e importante. Sabe que más allá de eso hay miradas y sonrisas; sólo le queda mirar a Luna, esa asombrosa chica y discretamente hacer apuestas, porque sabe que alguien va a terminar cediendo primero.

Diletta ha sido muy clara desde el principio "A mi sólo díganme qué es lo que tengo que hacer". No acude a esas reuniones, se ha integrado tarde al equipo y trabaja a marchas forzadas para tener algo digno que exponer. Tanto así, que ya ha comprado un departamento y no ha tenido tiempo de mudarse.

Han acordado que Ginny sólo se presente como _Ginevra_, al fin y al cabo, todos los cuadros de la exposición así están firmados para sorpresa de Diletta "Ginny, tú no firmabas así". Deciden que es lo mejor, no quieren atraer la atención más de lo debido, suponen que si Dolohov ve el apellido Weasley involucrado, decida atacar el museo por venganza.

Y así, de una manera asombrosa julio se les escapa de las manos y está a punto de terminar. Harry regresa después de un día agotador en el ministerio y la primera imagen que ve al abrir la puerta de su casa es Ginny con su hijo en brazos.

-¡Papá!

Harry sonríe mientras agarra su hijo en brazos. Le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¿Esto no era un pantalón?- señala la prenda que usa el pequeño y le llega más arriba de los tobillos.

-Ha crecido mucho, tendrás que comprarle ropa nueva.

Él asiente, nota el tono demasiado serio de Ginny y pregunta:

-¿Sucede algo?

-Ha llegado algo, lo dejé en la cocina. Deja voy por él.- parece que casi corre mientras se aleja, Harry aprovecha para instalarse en la sala y hacer volteretas con Charlus que provocan que el niño estalle en caracajadas contagiosas. Cuando Ginny regresa de la cocina, observa la escena con una sonrisa .

Harry siente su presencia y se detiene.

-¿Qué es eso?-señala el objeto que Ginny tiene en sus manos.

-Ha llegado hoy en la mañana a mi casa, es una botella de hidromiel reposado junto con esta carta de felicitación de parte del Profesor Pietro Cavalli.

-¿Y ése quién es?- a Harry ya no le está gustando nada la situación.

-Mi tutor en en la escuela de Arte de Florencia.

-¿Qué todos en esa escuela son magos? ¿Por qué te manda regalos?

Ginny sonríe.

-No tonto, más bien es la única escuela de arte autorizada para aceptar a personas mágicas y no mágicas. Y el porqué es obvio, seguramente se ha enterado de la exposición.

Harry continua serio.

-¿Y luego? ¿Qué tiene de especial la botella que hasta corres para mostrármela?

Ginny tuerce los ojos. Intenta explicarle como se le explica a un niño de 5 años.

-Te lo digo, porque en todo este tiempo que me fui de Florencia no se ha comunicado ni una sola vez y de improviso me manda este regalo. Se acerca la fecha de la exposición y me estoy volviendo paranoica. Por primera vez en mi vida, no quiero que llegue mi cumpleaños.- respira profundamente- Harry, quiero que revises la botella y veas que no tenga nada raro.

-Eso no lo pudo haber entregado una lechuza, el envoltorio está bien cuidado, ¿viste quién lo entregó?

-No, yo estaba aquí, fue Diletta la que lo recibió e inmediatamente lo trajo.-reflexiona unos momentos-Aunque tampoco es muy raro ese gesto de su parte, pudo haberse enterado por cualquier persona, hasta por Diletta y sólo quiso felicitarme.

-Tal vez. ¿Sostienes a Charlus? voy a revisar esa botella.

Al final resultó que la botella era tan inofensiva como un gusarajo. Al parecer, ése profesor solo tuvo un buen gesto con su mejor alumna. Comieron, jugaron con Charlus y cuando éste al fin se quedó dormido. Ginny se levanta del sillón y exclama con desición.

-Perfecto, ya no hay menores presentes, no me voy a sentir culpable si destapo esa botella.

-¿Vas a beber hidromiel en mi casa?- ha vuelto de dejar a Charlus en su habitación, está recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y si no fuera por la descarada sonrisa de Harry, ella lo podría tomar más en serio.

-¿No quieres? Perfecto, más para mí, este estrés me está matando. Te juro que no entiendo cómo puedes trabajar en eso todos los días.

Se acerca a ella. Harry se encoje de hombros mientras le extiende dos copas.

-Es algo que me gusta hacer.

-Eso sí lo entiendo- Ginny sirve las bebidas, le tiende una copa a Harry y antes de beber le guiña un ojo. Harry sonríe.-Además, mañana es tu cumpleaños, Harry.

-¿Y qué hay con eso?

Ginny resopla.

-No sé. Cuenta la leyenda que las personas normales festejan sus cumpleaños. ¿No te parece eso familiar?

Harry se ríe.

Terminan poniendo música. Jazz a petición de Ginny, Harry lo único que tiene que sea jazz es un vinil que la misma chica deja en su casa para las ocasiones en que pinta ahí. A la cuarta copa que bebe ella, Harry decide ir más despacio. En ese departamento hay dos adultos y un bebé, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo. Harry intenta conocer más el mundo desde el punto de vista de Ginny, así que pregunta, y descubre que la manera en que ella ve la vida le parece divertida, tranquila y le gusta.

El contenido de la botella desaparece poco a poco y aunque Ginny no se siente borracha, siente los ojos pesados. Hace días que no duerme bien y qué más da. Hoy no se va a preocupar por nada.

Termina renegando por todo. El amor, los hombres, el matrimonio...

-El sexo es un fraude.

Harry casi escupe la bebida.

-¿Qué?

-Eso, el sexo es un fraude. Todas esas tonterías de tocar el cielo, el éxtasis y no sé que más. Patrañas, todos mienten.

-Querrás decir que Thomas es un fraude. No nos pongas en el mismo saco a todos. - Ginny sabe que ha herido su orgullo por el tono demasiado digno en que Harry lo dice. Le hace gracia y vuelve a tomar otro trago.

-Harry Potter es un experto en la cama, ¿eso es lo que me quieres decir?- ella se ríe, le da vueltas la cabeza y el contorno de los objetos se vuelve un poco difuso; ha bebido demasiado y habla tonterías o verdades disfrazadas de algo más gracioso - No te creo hasta que me lo compruebes.

Un silencio abrupto se instala entre ellos dos. El jazz es lo único que se oye en el departamento.

Ginny no está lo suficiente borracha como para no saber lo que acaba de insinuar, se reprende mentalmente y se ruboriza a tal grado que su rostro es del mismo tono que su cabello; sólo escucha su voz interna reprochándole su falta de sentido común. Le sorprende que Harry no sea capaz de oírla, porque a ella le aturde.

Él al principio no reacciona, porque ella no pudo haber dicho eso. La mira, está totalmente avergonzada y sonrojada y despeinada y... Harry se aguanta la risa. Nunca imaginó tener una conversación de ése tipo con ella. Primero se entera que los hermanos Weasley son unos inútiles, tanto que la protejen y un malnacido ya se aprovechó de ella. El cabrón no la merecía. ¿Ahora ella quería saber cómo era él en la cama?

¿Qué es lo que sigue?¿Que terminen haciendo el amor?

_El hidromiel,_ piensa Harry,_ esto es culpa del hidromiel. No más copas para mi._

Trata de quitarle peso al asunto.

-Pues no hay nadie que diga lo contrario-bromea Harry .

Pero Ginny no lo escucha porque se levanta del sillón y va por su bolsa. Si sigue en ese departamento, sabrá Merlín cuantas veces se ponga en evidencia sola.

Mientras él también se levanta, se fija en que Ginny recoge sus cosas y se pone sus zapatos.

- ¿Adónde vas?

-A mi casa.- ella sigue concentrada en ponerse los zapatos. Una tarea realmente interesante, sobre todo si lo que quieres evitar son esos ojos verdes. Se encamina hacia la puerta, todo el hidromiel que ha bebido parece que se ha ido a otra parte.

-Hey,¿porqué no usas la chimenea? No es seguro que estés fuera a estas horas.

Cuando Ginny voltea descubre que Harry está cerca y no parece molesto por lo de hace rato. Se tranquiliza.

-Porque no hay polvos flú.

-¿Cómo?

-Diletta usó el último puñado cuando se fue después de dejarme la botella.

Harry sonríe, esa explicación no le parece suficiente.

-Ajá, ¿y porqué no compraste más? En el cajón de arriba a la derecha de mi escritorio hay oro, puedes tomar lo que quieras. O también me pudiste haber mandado un mesaje diciendo "Potter, compra polvos flú".

Ginny sonríe.

-La verdad, me acabo de dar cuenta.

-Bueno, entonces usted señorita, no va a ninguna parte- le sujeta la mano y la conduce de regreso a la sala. Cuando Harry la suelta siente que su mano se queda un poco sola. Él camina y se pone detrás de un sillón, lo mueve -Yo duermo aquí, tú puedes ir a mi habitación.

-No yo...mejor yo duermo aquí. Me gustan tus sillones- vuelve a sonreír mientras se burla internamente de sí misma por lo patética de su excusa. Se aventura a mirar a Harry a los ojos.

Él tiene una bonita sonrisa de lado, ha levantado una ceja, parece divertido y tiene una cara de no creerle nada. Pero Harry es idiota, ¿cómo quiere que duerma en su habitación cuando han hablado de sexo? Rodeada de sus cosas, en su cama, con su... no gracias.

-De acuerdo, voy por unas mantas.

Cuando él regresa con un monton de mantas y almohadas, Ginny se ríe.

-Estamos en pleno verano, Harry. Con una manta ligera bastará.

-Bueno, entonces escoge la que más te guste.-murmura Harry para no sentirse más tonto.

Acomodan los sillones. Ginny pierde la cuenta de las veces que escucha un "¿Segura que quieres dormir aquí?". Podría responder algo atrevido, realmente tiene ganas de hacerlo, pero a veces el corazón no es tan valiente como parece.

-Estoy bien, en serio. En realidad esto no es necesario, Harry. Aún estoy a tiempo de irm...

-Claro que no. No quiero que te vayas... sola, si.-Harry mira la estancia sólo por hacer algo, finge que revisa que todo está en orden- Bueno-suspira- entonces hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Ambos sonríen.

Dicen que cuando uno desea algo tan intensamente y se reprime consciente o incoscientemente, ese deseo toma forma en los sueños. Porque eso que quieres es algo que necesitas y el subconsciente compensa. Alivia y enferma al mismo tiempo. Porque cuando despiertas ahora el deseo, es que se haga realidad.

En la penumbra de la oscuridad de su cuarto, Harry Potter duerme. Sueña. Desea.

Caliente. Deseoso. Frenético.

Sube por su cuerpo y se deleita con la suavidad de su piel. Con el aroma embriagante que se desprende de su sudor. Su cabello quema como el fuego. Largo e interminable.

Siente que se marea. La sangre corre por sus venas a una velocidad de vértigo y le nubla la razón. Una confusión excitante.

Quiere más.

Quiere estar con ella. _Dentro de ella._

Salvaje. Rudo. Hacerla delirar.

Y los gemidos de Ginny que lo vuelven loco.

_-Harry..._

Despierta.

Abre los ojos, agitado, jadeando. Está sudando, caliente. En su cuerpo aún se le nota el deseo.

Se levanta y se encierra en el baño. Moja su rostro con agua fría. Lo más seguro es que necesite una ducha completa.

_No_. Ya no tiene diesciséis años, debe controlar sus hormonas.

Se seca con fuerza el rostro, con desesperación.

_Basta. No._

Mira el reflejo de sus ojos en el espejo. Verde esmeralda. Dilatados. Asustados.

_O tal vez sí._

_-Y yo siento que estás dentro en los sueños,  
>en los momentos, en el dia que ya se va-<em>

Cuando Ginny entra en la habitación de Harry con Charlus en brazos, lo encuentra literalmente desparramado en la cama, con un brazo y un pie colgando en la orilla del colchón.

Completamente dormido y con demasiado encanto.

Ginny niega brevemente para no distraerse, camina y se acerca a su lado. Lo sabía, la loción de Harry es bastante intesa en ésa parte de la habitación. No hubiera podido dormir.

Desde ahí gesticula la palabra papá y Charlus repite el gesto.

-No Charlus, en voz alta... Papá.

-Paaaaaaapá

Harry se vuelve a acomodar boca abajo.

-Vamos, Charlus. Más fuerte- Ginny le susurra al pequeño con una sonrisa. Lo acerca al oído de Harry.- Pa-pá

-Paaaaapá... papapapapa¡Papá!- el niño termina con un grito bastante fuerte. Se ríe y patalea en la espalda de su padre.

Harry reacciona.

-Mmmmm...no, no, mmmm... si- deja de hablar en sueños, despierta completamente y se voltea boca arriba asustado.- ¡Charlus! ¿Qué?- se da cuenta que Ginny está en su habitación con el niño en brazos, aguantándose la risa.

-¿Qué soñabas, Harry?- le pregunta con curiosidad entre risas.

Si no hubiera estado ocupada burlándose de él, probablemente hubiera notado que Harry se ha sonrojado.

-Yo...no ¿qué haces aquí? ¿ya es hora? ¿se me hizo tarde?.- parece que le va a dar un ataque de histeria. Se levanta de golpe y se sienta en la orilla de la cama buscando el reloj. Ginny le pone una mano en el hombro. Todavía se está riendo.

-No. Si no tuvieras esa horrible cortina en la ventana te darías cuenta de cuando sale el sol y cuando no.

-¿Entonces?

-Paaaapá- Charlus reclama la atención de su padre y estira los brazos hacia él. Ginny lo pone en sus brazos y Harry lo sienta en sus piernas. Padre e hijo sonríen.

-Buenos días campeón- alza la cabeza para mirar a Ginny- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucede?

Ella tiene el mismo rostro de emoción que tuvo aquél día, cuando esperó toda la tarde a que Charlus despertara para decirle a Harry que el niño ya podía gatear y mostrárselo. Se corre hacia la derecha y deja ver una pequeña mesa con un pastel de chocolate y unas cuantas velas ya encendidas.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Harry abre los ojos sorprendido. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Sonríe mientras la mira a los ojos. Le brilla la mirada.

-Vaya...yo no...

Ginny se sienta a su lado.

-Anda, sopla las velas. Si no la cera caerá sobre el pastel y a Charlus y a mí nos costó mucho hacerlo.

-¿Charlus?- con el niño en brazos se levanta lo suficiente para inclinarse sobre el pastel y soplar las velas. Cuando se vuelve a sentar mira a su hijo que intenta aplaudir-¿Cómo te ayudó?- pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Observa bien el pastel, en medio de las velas está la huella de una pequeña mano. Tu hijo me ayudó con el decorado.- Se acerca al rostro del bebé y le pregunta afirmando con la cabeza- ¿Verdad que sí, Charlus?

-Miiiiny- el niño asiente siguiendo el movimiento de la cabeza de Ginny y luego se ríe.

Ella sienta al pequeño en sus piernas.

-Ven guapo, deja que tu padre le dé una mordida al pastel.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes que hacerlo. Si no, el deseo que pediste al soplar las velas no se va a cumplir. Anda hazlo- lo empuja con el codo.

-No pero...- la verdad es que él olvidó por completo el asunto de las velas y pedir deseos. La mira receloso- Lo que quieres es estamparme la cara en el pastel ¿no?

Ginny se ríe.

-Prometo no hacer nada, no sé si Charlus...

-Ginevra...

Ella se vuelve a reír.

-Esta bien nadie va a hacer nada. Pero eso sí, el domingo no te salvas de todos mis hermanos. Incluido Percy.

-¿El domingo?

-Pues claro, ¿a poco creías que mi mamá iba a dejar pasar esta ocasión? Muerde el maldito pastel de una vez, Potter.

Comen pastel y platican. Harry no puede evitar detallar cada expresión que hace Ginny al hablar, sus manos, sus labios. Es su cumpleaños, y de lo primero que tiene ganas, es de robarle un beso a la mujer que tiene a lado. Lo siente casi como una necesidad y él no sabía lo que era eso, hasta ahora que no es tan valiente como para acercarse a los labios de Ginny.

_¿Qué le está pasando?_

Charlus intenta darle de comer a su papá y éste termina con chocolate casi en los ojos. Ginny se parte de risa, y cuando es su turno de que el niño la llene por todo el rostro, ella sólo se encoge de hombros

-A mí se me ven mejor los bigotes de chocolate que a tí- le saca la lengua y se levanta con el niño en brazos.- Ahora sí, si no te das prisa, se te va a hacer tarde. Por cierto, ya compré polvos flú vía lechuza.

Le guiña un ojo mientras sale de la habitación.

Harry se levanta con un suspiro y mientras camina hacia el baño. Sonríe negando con la cabeza.

_-Si estoy junto a ti, todo es tan fácil para mi-_

Departamento de Aurores. Ruido de pergaminos que caen, plumas que rasgan el papel, tazas que se rompen, conversaciones breves y el sonido de los memorándum al volar. Harry y Neil caminan hacia la oficina principal.

-Hasta el momento 15 mil personas han comprado boleto para el partido- Neil le pasa a Harry unos pergaminos donde están los último reportes.

- Y aún queda una semana y media- Harry observa las ojeras de Neil y de todos los del cuartel, él no debe estar en mejores condiciones.

-Lo que significa que los boletos se van a agotar. Wilkins estuvo hablando con los organizadores y éstos esperan un lleno total. La capacidad máxima son 26 600 personas, sin contar a los jugadores y su equipo técnico.

De camino toman una taza de café. Neil no recuerda la última vez que descanso en su cama; el café es lo que necesita cuando el sueño amenza con quedarse, ya tendrá tiempo de dormir después.

La oficina de Harry es un desastre, no importan las veces al día que Laura intente acomodar las cosas, todo vuelve a desordenarse. Y no sólo es la oficina de Harry, es todo el departamento. El caos es imparable.

-Eso no me gusta- se pone detrás del escirotrio pero no toma asiento- Por primera vez, deberían de abstenerse de ir a un maldito partido de fútbol.-Harry niega con la cabeza apesadumbrado- Neil, escúchame bien- desiste de ordenar un poco el escritorio y mira el rostro confuso del chico- Necesito que estés a cargo de la protección del partido.

-¿Yo? Pero...

-No puedo dividirme en dos, yo voy a estar vigilando el museo y por obvias razones también Ron. Toda su familia estará ahí. Quiero que alguien de confianza se encargue del partido. Seamus está a cargo del festival de música en Trafalgar Square.

-Pero yo apenas...

-Confío en tí y sé que puedes con esto, ¿quedó claro?- la determinación el los ojos de Harry le infunde a Neil el coraje necesario.

-Clarísimo.

-Bien, aún así quiero estar enterado de todo- se acerca a una de las paredes de la oficina, el plano del estadio Craven Cottage abarca todo el espacio- El estadio está a la orilla del río Támesis, hay que proteger también ése lado.

-Con sortilegios protectores y criaturas acuáticas entrenadas. Harry ¿Crees que Dolohov va a llevar compañía?

-Nunca lo ha hecho, pero la verdad es que los tres eventos son demasiado grandes para una sola persona. Tiene que estar haciendo equipo con alguien. Toma - le tiende un aparato pequeño- se les dice radio, es para comunicarnos ése día. Tú sólo tienes que decir el nombre de la persona con quien quieres hablar y la otra te escuchará. Están mejorados, no hay problemas de comunicación y no pueden ser intervenidos. Aunque el patronus es mucho mejor, hay que recordar que va a haber cientos de muggles. No podemos permitirnos ésas libertades y ponernos en evidencia.

- ¿Los aurores de Gales y Escocia aceptaron apoyarnos?

-Sí, hace dos semanas que mandaron la respuesta y se están poniendo al corriente con las investigaciones. El lunes les presentaré a ti y a Seamus su equipo correspondiente.

Neil asiente mientras mira fijamente el aparato que Harry le acaba de dar.

-Es inevitable que algunos salgan lastimados, ¿cierto?- murmura.

Harry apoya una mano en su hombro.

-Probablemente. Hay que tomar en cuenta que Dolohov también ha estado haciendo planes durante todo este tiempo. Pero podemos hacer que todo que en éso, lastimados, nada irremediable y de una maldita vez atrapar a ése malnacido.

Ron aparece con un montón de pergaminos bajo el brazo.

-¡Harry! Kingsley me ha dicho que quiere hablar contigo.

-Cierto, me lo había dicho en la mañana - apura su taza de café- Ahí estan los planos del estadio y del museo, analícenlos. Quiero que hablen con el departamento de relaciones muggles; necesitamos hacer un área que comprenda los dos lugares donde nadie que tenga la marca tenebrosa en el brazo se pueda aparecer y desaparecer. Es una zona totalmente muggle y requerimos de su autorización.

-Cuando regreses, todo estará listo- Ron lo tranquiliza.

-Bien, gracias. Son las cuatro -mira su reloj de mano, luego se dirige a Neil- probalemente el ministro me distraiga un rato. Nos vemos el lunes.

-El domingo.

-¿Ah?

-La señora Weasley me invitó personalmente- Neil sonríe- Así que nos vemos el domingo.

-Nos vemos, entonces - dice Harry antes de desaparecer por la puerta de su oficina.

_-Está afinidad entre los dos no es amor  
>¿pero qué es?<br>Si para ti toda mi vida no tiene secretos-_

-¿Y esto qué es?

-Tu casa.

-Mi casa no es así- Harry sonríe.

-Ya sé, no me gusta. Compra una que tenga árboles.

Harry y Teddy están en la cocina de La Madriguera, fuera se oyen los gritos de los niños y los de Molly tratando de imponer orden. Si Charlie no jugara a perseguirlos, probablemente le harían caso a su abuela. Han puesto mesas en el patio donde Andrómeda, Fleur, Hermione, Percy, Audrey, Angelina, y el señor Weasley ya han ocupado su lugar. A unos metros de ahí Neil y Ron platican mientras vigilan el pollo asado.

-¿Y por eso no te gusta mi casa? ¿Porque no tiene árboles?

-Ahí mi tita no me deja correr. Compra una casa como ésta- el niño señala su dibujo. Está sentado sobre la mesa moviendo los pies de atrás para adelante -a Charlus también le va a gustar.

-Lo que diga el señorito, prometo buscarte para que escojas la casa que más te guste. Y ahora, ¿qué es eso?

-Mi papá.

Cuando Harry se ofreció ir por las bebidas, se dió cuenta que Teddy iba detrás de él. Quería enseñarle el regalo que había hecho para él: un dibujo. Al principio le causó gracia, ahora no sabe qué decir.

-¿Tú papá? Creo que sí se parece.

-Mi tita dice que mi papás me cuidan desde el cielo, pero tú me cuidas aquí. Así que también él te debe de cuidar a tí ¿no?, si no, yo me quedo solo con mi tita.

A veces siente que Teddy crece demasiado rápido.

-Tienes toda la razón- lo levanta en brazos, los ojos de Teddy le recuerdan a la mirada serena de Remus- pero escúchame bien, tú nunca te vas a quedar solo ¿entendiste?

El niño sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

-Perfecto- le da una vuelta y lo baja al suelo- ahora hay que llevar estas bebidas ya o la abuela Molly se va a enojar.

Teddy sale corriendo al jardín antes de que su padrino se de cuenta, "Tramposo" piensa Harry mientras acomoda los vasos. Está a punto de encantarlos para que floten cuando alguien le grita a sus espaldas.

-¡Harry!

El aludido voltea.

-Diletta no me asustes, pude haber tirado todos estos vasos.

La chica se ríe.

-Toma- le extiende un paquetito- es para tí, la verdad no sabía que darte, aún no te conozco muy bien... además que pareces de esas personas que no necesitan cosas materiales, pero yo quería regalarte algo, así que opté por lo fácil, es un recuerdo de Florencia que compre hace tiempo, espero que te guste.

Harry no está seguro de haber entendido todo lo que dijo, así que abre el regalo para no tener que pedirle que vuelva a repetir todo otra vez. Es un barco en miniatura bastante detallado. Sonríe.

-Gracias, no te hubieras molestado.

-Nada de eso, yo quería regalarte algo. ¿Sabes? Desde que cierta pelirroja, que se dice ser mi amiga, pasa más tiempo contigo, yo la veo mucho mejor.

-¿Alguien está hablando de mí?- la voz de Ginny proviene de la sala y se escucha mejor una vez que llega a la cocina- Potter, no puedes abrir los regalos antes de tiempo.

Sólo cuando la ve, en la puerta, con su vestido de verano verde sin tirantes, su cabello suelto y ése maldito perfume que últimamente lo persigue en sueños, se da cuenta que toda la tarde ha extrañado su presencia.

-Es mi fiesta, si yo quiero también puedo abrir el tuyo- señala la caja que Ginny tiene en sus brazos.

-No seas tramposo.

Harry sonríe.

-Ah, yo llevo los vasos, seguramente a estas alturas ya todos han de estar atragantándose con la comida- Diletta mueve la varita y sale de la cocina con los vasos flotando delante de ella.

-No sabía que regalarte- dice Ginny una vez que se quedan solos, camina hacia Harry.

-¿Tú también me vas a dar un barco?- le enseña el que tiene entre sus manos.

Ginny se ríe.

-Diletta no tiene remedio. Pero no, no es un barco. Aunque también es de Florencia- le da el paquete - lo encontré en una tienda de antigüedades.

Cuando destapa la caja, lo que encuentra es una bola de cristal.

-Sabes que a mí no me gusta la adivinación.

-No, tonto. Mira -agita la bola y la pone en sus manos- fíjate bien. ¿Qué es lo que ves?

Harry entrecierra los ojos tratando de distinguir algo. De repente, toda la neblina que cubre la esfera se disuelve y deja ver la silueta de un castillo. Hogwarts se inventa ante sus ojos con cada una de sus torres, de sus luces, el lago y el sauce boxeador. Sólo cuando un Ford Anglia azul turquesa atraviesa el cielo nocturno nota que un perro, un ciervo y un lobo parecen correr hacia el bosque como si la libertad se les escapara de las manos, mientras, la luna llena perfila cada uno de los recovecos del hermoso paisaje. Harry levanta la mirada sorprendido y se encuentra con la sonrisa de Ginny.

-No es una bola de cristal cualquiera, ¿te gusta?

Hay momentos en donde la respuesta está demás, por eso Harry termina con la distancia que los separa y la abraza. Ella se sorprende, pero se deja rodear por esos cálidos brazos que la hacen sentir tan bien, que sólo es capaz de cerrar los ojos y sentirlo.

Un súbito estrépito en la entrada de la cocina hace que se separen. Teddy se ha tropezado con el escalón de la entrada.

-Auch- el niño se levanta mientras se soba las rodillas.

-Igualito a tu mamá, ven a saludarme- Teddy corre hacia Ginny y le da un beso en la mejilla- Circe bendita, parece que tu abuela te alimenta con crecehuesos.

-¿Tienes chocolate?

-Tú siempre me vas a pedir chocolate ¿no es cierto?- saca un pequeño paquetito de su bolsa- guárdalo bien, no le traje a los demás niños y no quiero que se sientan mal.

Teddy asiente y lo guarda en la bolsa del pantalón.

-¿Cómo se dice Teddy?- le recuerda Harry.

-Gracias, Ginny.

Al final las amenazas de Ginny se convirtieron en hechos. Los hermanos Weasley compraron un pastel de nata exclusivamente para llenarle todo el rostro, y por más que Harry corrió y trató de esquivarlos fue Ron el que lo atrapó. Diletta tomó fotos sobre el suceso porque Ginny estaba doblada de risa con Charlus en brazos .

Cuando anochece, Harry decide que es tiempo de irse. Charlus se ha quedado dormido en brazos de Ginny y el tiene que levantarse temprano al día siguiente. Molly intenta que se lleve comida suficiente para un batallón a casa, mientras que Arthur le ayuda a mandar los regalos a su departamento.

Ron se sienta al lado de su mujer. Observan como Harry y Ginny platican antes de despedirse.

-Esto va a ser difícil.

-¿Qué cosa?

Él resopla

-No me digas que tú, Hermione Granger no te has dado cuenta. Esos dos se quieren. -sonríe mientras niega con la cabeza- Si Harry lastima a Ginny, lo más fácil es darle un puñetazo; pero si ella es la que hace sufrir a mi mejor amigo, ésa enana me va a tener que escuchar.

Hermione acaricia la mejilla de su esposo mientras sonríe.

-No creo que pase ninguna de esas cosas. Míralos. Sólo dales tiempo.

_Imposible querer cerrar los ojos a la realidad  
>somos la lava que funde el mar y al final...<br>La complicidad entre los dos no es amor..  
>Quizás.<em>

* * *

><p>El capítulo está titulado de la mimsa manera que la canción.<p>

Espero y les haya gustado. Necesito reviews! Si me meten prisa puede que actualice antes jejejeje... Natty por favor, no te tomes esto de las prisas muy en serio.

Ahora lo único que les puedo decir es que en el capítulo que sigue suceden muchas cosas D=

Y qué creen? pues que ahora tengo twitter: MarLaridae por si me quieren seguir, ahí y en facebook aviso el momento en que vaya a actualizar.

Si encuentran errores mínimos de ortografía sepan disculpar, no tuve mucho tiempo de revisar.

Un beso.

Mar.


	8. Abriendo las puertas del corazón

Aquí estoy de nuevo!

Primero que nada en el capítulo anterior se me olvidó mencionar una cosa, los nombres de Diletta, Pietro y los apellidos Cavalli y Belli (apellido de Diletta en esta historia), los saqué de una novela romantica bastánte simpática de Federico Moccia "Perdona si te llamo amor", sólo los nombres!  
>Necesitaba unos de origen italiano o que sean comunes en ése país.<br>Porque aquellos que hayan leído el libro estarán de acuerdo conmigo que mi Diletta no es la del libro y mucho menos Pietro sería un profesor decente como lo es el mío, jaja.

Aclarado ese punto, mi conciencia está tranquila.

Esta vez, la canción que nos acompaña se titula "Flor Inesperada", por supuesto, de Eros Ramazzotti.

Ahora sí... a leer. Espero y les guste ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Abriendo las puertas del corazón<strong>

_Y quizás no tiene ya sentido  
>que detrás de algunos miedos yo me esconda otra vez<em>

Aún estando boca abajo, la luz insistente del sol que se cuela por el gran ventanal de su recámara le molesta en los ojos. A través de sus párpados fuertemente cerrados, percibe la intensidad del calor de esa mañana de agosto. Ginny abraza su almohada favorita mientras remolonea un rato y deshace las sábanas. Por el ruido en la casa sabe que Diletta ya se ha despertado y no le importa. Se siente tan bien eso de quedarse en cama.

Una ráfaga de viento hace que la cortina de la ventana vuele y refresca la habitación. Ginny se acurruca más, percibe el aroma a pan tostado y café, al final, decide abrir los ojos.

La tenue luz de la mañana baña la habitación de calidez. Si el resto de la casa parece un desastre de color y mucho arte, su recámara es otra cosa. Tiene el orden suficiente para hacer de ella una habitación decente y acogedora. La ropa en su lugar, el tocador ordenado y aquel precioso vestido de noche que pulcramente cuelga de la percha que está detrás de la puerta.

Ha tenido que beber una poción calmante para poder tener un sueño reparador, por eso reacciona lentamente al nuevo día. Cuando decide levantarse, se sienta en la orilla del colchón; piensa que hay cerrar la ventana, espabilarse y bajar a desayunar. Sin embargo, le parece que así, con la ventana abierta, la luz realza más la belleza de esos alegres girasoles que están en su mesa de noche.

_Un momento ¿qué?_

_¿Girasoles?_

Son tres espectaculares girasoles acompañados de un trozo de pergamino doblado cuidadosamente, rápidamente lo toma, alisa el papel y de inmediato reconoce la letra hecha al descuido de Harry. La pequeña sonrisa que deja escapar Ginny está hecha de algo más que emoción y curiosidad.

_Ginny:_

_Espero que la poción tranquilizante haya funcionado y que pudieras tener bonitos sueños.  
>Hoy es tu gran noche, así que confía en tí y en mí. Verás que nada malo sucederá en el museo.<br>Por cierto, Ginevra... ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Tienes todo el día para celebrarlo como más te guste,  
>sólo no olvides que tú y yo tenemos un acuerdo. Paso por tí a las ocho de la noche.<br>Gracias por todo, pelirroja.  
>Con cariño<br>Harry  
>P.D: Charlus me ayudó a escoger las flores, espero te gusten.<br>_

Harry, los girasoles y su corazón que despierta, late y se llena de vida. Tres contra uno.

Es hora de aceptarlo.

Se ríe mientras se vuelve a tirar en la cama. Experimenta una ligereza maravillosa por rendirse ante aquello que siempre ha sentido.

Hay que saber reconocer que esta vez, la razón ha perdido la batalla.

_-Son mis sentimientos, si te pienso, verdaderamente fuertes,  
>son reales, lo sé-<em>

El Ministerio de Magia como cada sábado luce vacío, casi desierto, sin embargo hoy el departamento de aurores está trabajando. Harry Potter se encamina decidido a su oficina, camina con prisa. Podría presentar un aspecto severo y hasta intimidante, si no llevara a Charlus en brazos mientras cuelga de su hombro derecho, una maleta infantil donde lleva lo necesario para su hijo. Han quedado hacer una pequeña reunion para ultimar detalles.

Cuando abre la puerta, se da cuenta de que Neil, Seamus y Ron ya le están esperando.

-Lo siento.

Y todos hacen lo posible por no reírse.

-¿Por qué lo has traído?- sonríe Ron

-No iba a dejarlo solo, y por favor no vuelvas a decir que Kreacher puede cuidar de él.

Charlus estira su mano y saluda a su padrino.

- ...la.

-¿Ha dicho "hola"?

-O la mitad de la palabra, pero si- Harry sonríe y deja la maleta de Charlus en el escritorio- eso fue un "hola"- tose y se pone serio- bien, dejen en paz a mi hijo y díganme como van con los operativos.

Seamus toma la palabra.

-Faltan dos semanas para el festival de música pero ya tenemos cubierta el área, también conseguimos un plano de las estaciones de metro más cercanas y las rutas que tienen, cada una se va a vigilar.

-¿Y en la plaza?

-Ya se han hecho los sortilegios correspondientes, la gente ahí no va estar tan ordenada como en un partido o en una galería, pero la policía muggle nos ha capacitado un poco al respecto. Y de los cantantes que se presentarán cada uno tiene un fuerte equipo de seguridad, aún así los tendremos vigilados.

-Bien, si no ataca hoy, el departamento entero te ayudará- le asegura Harry, Seamus asiente.

-Debo ver al equipo que vigila la estacion central- el chico se encamina a la puerta.

-Ve y por favor, avisame cualquier cosa.

Cuando Seamus se retira, Neil se pone al frente de todos y extiende los brazos. Viste una camiseta blanca con franjas negras a los costados y un gran número trece de color rojo en el pecho acompañada de unos vaqueros muy desgastados.

-Bien, ¿parezco un aficionado?

Harry sonríe.

-¿Es la camiseta del Fulham F.C.?

Neil asiente. Ron sigue observando los planos que hay en la pared.

-Entonces es la camiseta correcta.- aprueba Harry.

-Excelente, si no la afición del estadio me matará antes que llegue Dolohov.

Ron se ríe mientras Harry niega con la cabeza. Charlus intenta morderle el hombro.

-No digas estupideces- voltea y observa como su hijo intenta morderlo de nuevo- ¡Oye! que soy tu padre, más respeto.

-Bubu- Charlus empieza a ponerse necio-¡Bubu!

Harry quiere decir unas últimas indicaciones a Neil y habla por encima del escándalo que empieza a montar el pequeño.

-El partido empieza a las siete y media, media hora antes que la exposición. Quiero que me avises cuando llegues ahí, cuando empiece el partido y que cada quince minutos me reportes que todo está bien-Charlus intenta meterle sus manos a la boca y Harry mueve la cabeza para alejarse de las manos del niño- ¿Llevas el radio?

-Sí, de hecho sólo voy por mis maletas a la casa, como algo y voy al estadio. Wilkins está ahí desde esta mañana y no me ha reportado nada extraño.

Harry intenta controlar a su hijo. Ron deja de mirar los planos y mira al chico extrañado.

-¿Maletas?

-Me han corrido de casa, algún día tenía que pasar y ha sucedido-Neil sonríe con pesar - La respetable y distinguida familia de mi madre me ha desheredado.

Harry sujeta con fuerza al niño que se retuerce entre sus brazos.

-¿Pero estás bien? Digo, ¿tienes donde quedarte y todo eso?- se preocupa Harry. Su tono de voz se torna desesperado porque Charlus ha empezado a llorar.

-Sí...me estoy quedando en el Caldero Chorreante. Es un buen sitio para empezar-sonríe porque el berrinche del pequeño es un verdadero espectáculo- Me voy antes de que se haga tarde- se encamina hacia la puerta y justo cuando tiene la mano en el picaporte, se detiene- ¿Cómo se llama la amiga de Ginny?

-¿Te refieres a Diletta?... por Merlín Charlus, quédate quieto.

-Si ella, ayer me la encontré en el callejón Diagon, parecía un poco histérica por la exposición de hoy. Si la ven le mandan saludos de mi parte- abre la puerta y antes de salir agrega- Al parecer el niño sacó el temperamento del papá.

Harry farfulla "ahora resulta que es mi culpa" mientras trata de calmar al niño. Pero Charlus no cede.

-¡Bubuuuu!¡Bubu!- contiene la respiración para llorar más fuerte- ¡Minny! ¡Bubu!

La cara de Ron por momentos parece de espanto, no quiere ni imaginar como será cuando por fin su hijo o hija haya nacido; por eso cuando Harry le habla, reacciona un poco tarde.

-¡Te estoy hablando, Ron! En la maleta, hay un dragón de peluche. Se lo regaló Ginny, no sabía que le llamaba "bubu".

Cuando Charlus por fin tiene al muñeco se hace el silencio, mete su dedo pulgar a la boca y se queda dormido en brazos de su padre.

-¿Todo ese escándalo por un mono?

-En realidad es su hora de la siesta. Lo había olvidado- Harry se sienta encima del escritorio-¿Tú familia ya sabe de los riesgos de esta noche?

-Sí, pero eso no los detiene, la mayoría va a ir. Todos a excepción de Percy, ya ves que en cualquier momento puede nacer Lucy.- Ron suspira cansado- De hecho, anoche discutimos Hermione y yo.

-Vaya, ¿por qué?

-Porque no quiero que vaya, es peligroso ¿y si les pasa algo?

-Si me preguntas yo opino que es más peligroso no dejarla ir- Harry sonríe- Mira, si pasa algo, las precauciones que hemos tenido no darán tiempo para evacuar a la mayoría de la gente y te aseguro que nadie te va a reprochar que le des prioridad a tu esposa y al bebé.

-No sé...¿tú que tal vas con Ginny?

-Eh..¿qué?¿qué quieres decir?

-¡Esta noche! Cómo va a llegar al museo, quién la va a cuidar. ¿Potter, dónde tienes la cabeza?

-En ningún lado, yo pasaré por ella a su casa a las ocho.

Ron asiente lentamente mientras lo mira a los ojos. Si es sincero, le divierte poner nervioso a Harry cuando analiza sus reacciones cada vez que menciona a Ginny. Su pequeña revancha personal. Después de todo sigue siendo el mejor amigo que se ha fijado en su hermana, por principios, no lo va a dejar por la paz.

-Ehh...Ron, ¿te pasa algo?

-En absoluto, ¿tú no tienes nada que decirme?

-No que yo sepa ¿debería?

-Sólo preguntaba.

_-No puedes saberlo sin más,  
>no puedes saber tu cuanta vida que me das-<em>

La niña del vestido rosa mira embelesada los telescopios y lunascopios que estan en el impresionante escaparate. Cuando su madre detiene de improviso su caminar la niña choca con ella, y entre las dos, el helado de chocolate. La madre, una mujer elegante y rubia, se da la vuelta y reprende a la niña. Su vestido y su ropa son muy caros, le reprocha, y han quedado inservibles. La niña llora sólo porque ya no podrá comer su helado favorito.

"Mujeres ridículas" piensa Ginny "si no quiere manchar su ropa, que no la use".

Ella y Diletta están en el callejón Diagon. Compras de última hora. Eso y que hoy su amiga recogería el vestido que mandó hacer para esa noche. Toman una malteada en la Heladería de Florean Fortescue mientras observan a la gente ir y venir.

-¿Segura que no quieres hacer nada más? Es tu cumpleaños, podemos ir a donde tú quieras- Diletta muerde la fresa que está en el borde de su vaso de malteada ya vacío.

Ginny aparta la mirada de la niña que aún sigue llorando y niega con la cabeza.

-No, debo aprenderme el discurso de inauguración. Lo olvidé completamente.

"Siete horas para la exposición"

Se siente masoquista. Eso de contar las horas que faltan, es una tortura.

-¿Lo olvidaste? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

-Nada- niega distraídamente.

-Ajá...nada. ¿ Y te ha dicho "nada" a qué hora es que pasará por tí?

-¿Qué?

Diletta pierde la paciencia.

-¡Que a qué hora Harry pasará por tí!- provoca que todos los que están a su alrededor, volteen para saber porqué semejante alboroto- Maldición Ginny, tú andas muy rara desde la mañana ¿pasó algo?

Ginny sonríe y se levanta decidida.

-Pasa que es mi cumpleaños- se ríe- Vamos, Belli, caminamos de aquí al Caldero Chorreante y nos vamos a casa. Tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar.

La gente entra y sale de cada una de las tiendas. Se detiene, platica, reclama precios exagerados y comenta los últimos cotilleos del mundo mágico. Niños que se pegan al cristal del mostrador de la tienda de quidditch y otros más que se reencuentran con sus amigos, visten túnicas de Hogwarts y compran útiles escolares. Ginny sonríe con nostalgia. Por encima de toda esa escena, el sol desde lo alto le da a las cosas el justo color que merecen y el calor no es asfixiante.

Y ella supone que eso es magia.

-¿Sabes si Neil va a estar en el museo?- pregunta Diletta como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Creo que no, por lo que escuché, él va estar al pendiente de un estadio de fútbol ¿Por qué?

-Ah nada, pensé que tal vez...

-¿Te gusta?

Diletta se sonroja y detiene su caminar, Ginny hace lo mismo.

-¡No hagas esas preguntas así, de esa manera! No es bueno para mi salud emocional- Ginny se ríe, su amiga le mira fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados- Yo podría hacerte la misma pergunta.

Hoy es su cumpleaños, los girasoles adornan maravillosamente su habitación y en ése momento, en medio del callejón, Ginny aún tiene guardada la carta de Harry en el bolsillo del pantalón. Se siente valiente y Diletta puede preguntar lo que quiera.

-Adelante, hazlo.

-¿Te gusta?- ambas saben muy bien de quién están hablando.

-Sí.

Diletta sonríe.

-Bueno, en ése caso, a mi también me gusta- Ginny sabe que su amiga se refiere a Neil.

Sonríe y toma a Diletta por el brazo. Juntas emprenden la caminata de nuevo.

-Ya lo sabía.

-Y yo lo de Potter. ¡Y eso que eres terca como una mula, mujer!

"Seis horas y media para la exposición"

_-Déjame creer otra vez que mi ideal del amor puede ser-_

El sol se pone mientras Harry maneja por carretera. El viento acaba con el mayor de los intentos de su parte para controlar su cabello; su cara de resignación lo dice todo. En la parte de atrás del auto, Charlus duerme.

Si es sincero consigo mismo, está un poco nervioso. La perspectiva de esa noche le parece abrumadora. Dos operativos a la vez, todos sus seres queridos involucrados y Ginny. Que no se la puede sacar de la cabeza ni de otro lugar. Más abajo, en el corazón. En un rincón que sinceramente pensó que nadie ocuparía. Le preocupa, más que nada, la posibilidad de que pueda sucederle algo.

"Dos horas para la exposición"

La temperatura baja y el cielo se oscurece, Harry da vuelta y se desvía de la carretera. Una casa al final del camino los espera. Cuando llega, aparca el auto y se baja. A lo lejos distingue la silueta de un niño que brinca y se acerca a la puerta.

Abre la puerta trasera del coche y descubre que su hijo ya está despierto. Le sonríe.

-Llegamos- quita los cinturones de seguridad, toma la pequeña maleta y a su hijo en brazos. Cuando Charlus siente que ha sido liberado sonríe y aplaude.-Charlus Potter, compórtate mientras no esté, por favor.

-¡Llegaste!

Teddy corre hacia su padrino emocionado, esquivando piedras y otros obstáculos que en cuentra en su camino. Cuando llega hasta él, Harry se agacha y le da un abrazo a su ahijado. Charlus se ríe porque el cabello de Teddy le provoca cosquillas.

-Has venido temprano-Andrómeda lo recibe con una cálida sonrisa- ¿y ése auto?

-Cortesía del Ministerio.

Una vez dentro, una foto de Remus y Tonks sonriendo los recibe en la sala.

-Gracias por cuidar a Charlus esta noche, la verdad es que...

-No hay ningún problema, Teddy es un niño muy tranquilo. Entre los dos lo vamos a cuidar, ¿no es así, cielo?

El niño asiente mientras le da una mordida al emparedado que había estado comiendo. Está sentado a un lado de Harry y le cuelgan las piernas del sillón.

-Traje todo lo necesario, la poción la tiene que tomar a las nueve, ya la preparé. Si sucede algo me avisas.

-Claro que sí- Andrómeda lo dice más por tranquilizarlo que por otra cosa. Se levanta y se acerca a Harry para tomar a Charlus en brazos- Vaya, parece que fue ayer cuando Teddy estaba de este tamaño.

-Pero ya soy niño grande- informa Teddy mientras se endereza desde su lugar.

-Y fuerte- Harry sonríe mientras le alborota el cabello a su ahijado. También se levanta- Creo que ya es hora de irme, no me gustaría encontrarme con mucho tráfico en la carretera.

Esta por darse la vuelta cuando Andrómeda lo detiene, se acerca y se estira para poder alborotar su cabello de la misma manera en que él lo ha hecho con Teddy. El último vestigio del peinado de Harry desaparece y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-¿Ves? Así te ves mucho mejor, estoy segura que a ella le va a encantar. Dile que le deseo mucha suerte en la exposición.

Harry se siente como en el juego de las escondidas cuando pierdes. Lo han encontrado y atrapado, pero sobre todo, lo han descubierto. Hay momentos en donde es imposible negarlo, pero tampoco puedes aceptarlo en voz alta. Ése es uno de ellos.

-Ah, ya... sí- le da un beso a su hijo y se despide de Andrómeda y Teddy- Nos vemos más tarde y gracias de nuevo.

La mujer le quita importancia al asunto negando con la cabeza.

-Anda, ve. No querrás llegar tarde. Cuídense mucho.

Charlus desde los brazos de Andrómeda le dice adiós a su papá con la mano.

Harry sonríe.

"Una hora para la exposición"

_-Pienso en ti cuando el Sol al atardecer  
>nuestros días esconde en el ayer del tiempo-<em>

Varias familias pasean tranquilas en el parque que se encuentra enfrente de la casa de Ginny. Carritos, bicicletas y pelotas hay por todos lados y Harry tiene que manejar con cuidado para no provocar accidentes.

Cuando se baja del auto lo hace rápidamente, abre la verja de madera que separa el límite de la casa y llega hasta la puerta. Toca. Se siente impaciente.

"Treinta minutos para la exposición"

Diletta, ya vestida para la ocasión, abre la puerta. Lo mira detenidamente. Siente que lo están examinando.

-Vaya, eso sí que es un cambio- se aparta para dejarlo pasar.

Harry sonríe.

-Lo mismo digo.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, Diletta señala el piso superior.

-Ya casi está lista, no tardará mucho en bajar- camina hacia la sala donde están sus cosas, las recoge y se acerca a la chimenea- ¿Seguro que pasarán por mí a mi casa?

-Seguro, yo los mandé, por cierto ¿cómo vas con la mudanza?

-Probablemente la próxima semana ya esté viviendo en mi propia casa- sonríe emocionada.

Una voz que proviene del radio de Harry los interrumpe.

_-Harry ¿me escuchas?_

-¿Ésa es la voz de Neil?- Diletta parece asustada.

-Sí, Diletta ve- señala la chimenea- si no el coche que pasará por ti se irá solo- le advierte.

Ella asiente y cuando está apunto de desaparecer por la chimenea, Harry la llama.

-Por cierto, Neil me dijo que te mandara saludos.

-Dile que quiero una cita.

Con una última sonrisa, Diletta desaparece.

-Te escucho, Neil.

-_Esta comunicación es realmente rara. Harry, ya han cerrado las puertas del estadio y la gente aún está acomodándose en sus lugares. Todo en orden._

-¿Nada extraño?

_-Nada en las entradas del lado oriente. En estos momentos me dirijo hacia el otro extremo, Stevenson y otros tres están vigilando ése lado._

-¿De cuánta gente estamos hablando?

_-Lleno total, por lo que escuché el partido de hoy es un clásico. Un momento, ¿eso es el himno nacional? ¿cantan el himno nacional en los partidos de fútbol?_

Harry sonríe

-Es el protocolo. Neil, le di tus saludos a Diletta.

_-Bien._

-Dice que quiere una cita.

Escucha la risa de Neil a través del radio.

_-¿Quién fue el que dijo no usarámos el radio para otra cosa que no sea el operativo?_

-Ya, yo sólo decía. Háblame en quince minutos.

_-Hecho._

De pronto, la voz de Ginny se escucha en toda la casa.

-¿DILETTA YA SE FUE?

Harry camina hacia el pie de la escalera y le habla desde esa distancia.

-Hace cinco minutos... ¿sucede algo?

Escucha como reniega y decide subir. Una vez arriba, de las tres puertas que tiene ante él, no sabe cuál es la indicada.

-¿Ginny?

Cuando ella habla, descubre que está detrás de la puerta a su derecha.

-Madición...¿Harry? Ya voy- suena angustiada- Es que... el estúpido discurso, no me lo aprendía y se me hizo tarde. Dame diez minutos, lo juro, no miento.

-Hey, tranquila- se acerca a la puerta y toca con los nudillos suavemente- Lo harás bien, no te preocupes.

El ajetreo al otro de la puerta parece detenerse un poco.

-Gracias, Harry.

Él apoya la frente en la puerta mientras sonríe.

-¿Ginny?

-¿Harry?

-He estado pensando en algo- aunque hay una puerta que los separa, Harry siente que el espacio se ha reducido a sólo ellos dos. Nadie más- Que seria bueno comprar una casa, una de verdad. Con árboles.

-¿Con árboles?- Ginny sonríe al otro lado de la puerta.

-Consejo de Teddy, pero creo que tiene razón. Charlus pronto va a caminar, correr, brincar y necesita espacio.

-Eso es cierto, ¿qué vas a hacer con el departamento?

-No sé, tal vez podría prestárselo a un amigo. ¿Sabías que a Neil lo han corrido de su casa? Si no le gusta el departamento, podría quedarse ahí el tiempo que necesite para comprar uno propio.

Ginny no sabe lo que es enamorarse de una persona varias veces al día hasta que lo escucha hablar de ésa manera. Siente el impulso de salir así, a medio vestir, besarlo y que sea lo que Merlín quiera.

-Yo creo que es una buena idea.

-¿En serio?... Bueno, voy a bajar. No he comido nada.

Ginny se ríe

-Toma lo que gustes de la cocina.

-Gracias.

"Diez minutos para la exposición"

Cuando Ginny baja, Harry está en la mesa de la cocina, con un emparedado a medio terminar y hablándole a un aparatito extraño.

_-Abosultamente nada, descartamos la posibilidad de un ataque que empiece dentro del estadio._

-Vigilen el exterior, el río y si es posible el cielo.

_-Entendido._

Ginny descubre que cuando aceptas tus sentimientos, te das cuenta de muchas otras cosas; por ejemplo, de lo guapo que Harry se ve ésa noche, que la seriedad con la que habla le da ese aire sensual que le fascina y que su mirada, que se fija en ella por primera vez en ésa noche, le derrite y le altera los sentidos.

-Estoy lista.

Harry no encuentra la voz por ningún lado. Sólo se levanta y se acerca a ella poco a poco. Está hermosa con ese vestido azul, ligeramente por encima de las rodillas, los hombros descubiertos que ponen en evidencia la suavidad de su piel y ese cabello peinado en un medio recogido.

Han dejado de contar el tiempo que falta porque al parecer, no era la expocisión lo que estaban esperando.

La intensidad de la mirada de Harry la descoloca. Desvía la mirada hacia el reloj.

-¡Ya es hora!- voltea y va por su bolso- ¿Estás listo?

Harry se encamina hacia la puerta, la abre y le cede el paso.

-Por suspuesto.

Cuando Ginny pasa por su lado no puede evitar retenerla suavemente del brazo y decirle:

-Te ves hermosa.

-Ah... gracias. -se sonroja un poco- Tú también te vez muy guapo. Por favor, no seas demasiado encantador con las chicas. Uno nunca sabe.

Harry sonríe, ésa mujer lo va a volver loco, si no es que ya lo hizo y no tiene remedio.

_-Cuánto te amaré, tú no lo ves,  
>cuando despierto yo te soñaré-<em>

Cuando llegan al museo, Hermione y Ron son los primeros en recibirlos. Toda la familia Weasley ya ha llegado y cada uno los recibe contentos.

-¿Ya no está enojada contigo?- pregunta Harry por lo bajo.

-Ya nos reconciliamos.

El brillo de la mirada de Ron es bastante sugerente. Harry finge que se escadaliza y suplica.

-Sin detalles, por favor.

-No preguntes, entonces.

La próxima hora, Ginny es acaparada por mucha gente que quiere felicitarla, compartir opinión y técnicas. Maestros, críticos y coleccionistas se han dado cita en el museo y ella luce radiante. Se siente orgullosa de sí misma, de su trabajo y el de sus compañeros. Diletta también se encuentra ocupada. El director de una escuela de arte le ha ofecido ser maestra.

Una Diletta como docente es una idea que a Ginny le hace mucha gracia.

-Pero si no te sabes comportar, Belli.

-¿Y eso qué? Mis alumnos no tienen porqué enterarse.- toma de un solo trago la copa de champagne y aleja en dirección contraria.

Harry siente que se divide en tres, escuchando a Neil por el radio y a Ron en el museo. La tranquilidad de las cosas no le da buena espina. Pasea discretamente por la galería, checando con cada uno de los elementos que ahí se encuentran que todo siga en orden. Sin embargo, parece que se le olvida todo lo demás cuando ve a Ginny platicar con otro hombre, así que eso la convierte en su tercera preocupación. Siempre está cerca, por si algunos de ésos sujetos intenta algo.

Cuando Ginny dice su discurso enfrente de todos, Harry no puede dejar de mirarla. Ella habla con una seguridad maravillosa que le encanta. Y cuando en medio del discurso ella le guiña un ojo, Harry siente que no puede más.

Tiene que decirlo.

En medio de los aplausos, toma valor y se lo cuenta a la única persona que podría decírselo. Confía en que si lo golpea, al menos no va a doler tanto.

-Ron

-¿Qué?

Harry cierra los ojos.

-Me gusta tu hermana.

-Ya lo sé, zonzo.

Igual que cuando vas hacia abajo en una monataña rusa y no te puedes detener, así siente Harry que no puede dejar de hablar. No sabe por cuanto tiempo ha estado guardando todo eso que siente, porque no esta seguro de cuando fue exactamente que terminó sintiendo todo eso que le provoca Ginny. Ni siquiera es completamente conciente de que Ron ya lo sabía. No lo escucha.

-Es que...creo que la quiero.

-Francamente Potter, no me dices nada nuevo. Todos ya se han dado cuenta, excepto ella, que es igual de testaruda y necia que tú- Ron pone un brazo sobre su hombro con inusitada violencia- Pero no significa que te vayamos a dejar todo tan fácil. Después de todo, es la más pequeña de la familia.

Harry sonríe.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?

No puede escuchar la respuesta de Ron, porque uno de los puentes que conectan al edificio con los otros que están alrededor, estalla en mil pedazos. Los sortilegios se activan y parece que los fragmentos de concreto colisionan antes de impactarse sobre el vidrio de los ventanales, protegiendo así el edificio principal. Inmediatemente la gente, entre gritos y sorpresa, es evacuada por salidas que antes no estaban ahí, ayudada por policías que realmente no lo parecían.

Mientras la mitad de los aurores ayuda a la gente a salir, la otra mitad refuerza los sortilegios y busca el factor detonante del ataque.

Dolohov debe estar cerca.

Ron inmediatamente corre y llama a Hermione tratando de encontrarla. Harry por su parte ha localizado a Ginny y corre hacia ella.

-¡Harry! ¿qué...

Pero él la toma del brazo y hace que los dos desaparezcan para llegar a un lugar seguro...de momento.

_-Yo quisiera encontrar aquí, dentro en mi,  
>la inocencia primitiva de mi alma que es para ti-<em>

Aparecen en la casa de Ginny. Todo ha sido tan repentino que ella aún no comprende lo que está pasando.

-Harry ¿porque...

-Ve a casa de Andrómeda- registra el lugar comprobando que no hay nadie además de ellos dos en la casa. Va de un lugar a otro con la varita en alto- No sabemos si Dolohov conoce esta dirección así que no es un lugar seguro.

-Pero...

-Comprende estarías en peligro, lo último que quiero es que te suceda algo- parece un poco alterado, habla con vehemencia- Ve a casa de Andrómeda- repite - la casa está protegida, ahí está Charlus y por favor no salgas hasta que te diga.

-Vas a volver a la exposición-no lo pregunta, Ginny lo sabe.

-No puedo dejar a Ron solo ahí y tenemos que lograr atraparlo, no puede andar muy lejos, pusimos un escudo antiaparición para él a unos 500 km a la redonda.

Mientras él le explica, Ginny recoge lo necesario.

-¿Y Hermione?

-Ron seguramente ya se encargó de ponerla a salvo. Por todos los magos de la antigüedad, Ginny. Vete ya -indica la chimenea mientras le tiende el tarro con polvos flú- Sabes la dirección.

Ella camina hacia el, lo abraza y le susurra al oído.

-Regresa pronto, Potter.

Ésa voz, ése tono y ése aroma terminan por romper los esquemas de Harry. Aún se encuentra lleno de adrenalina por el momento en la galería.

Cuando Ginny se separa un poco nota la mirada de Harry diferente.

-Si, si ya me...

Si cree que no va a pasar nada por provocarlo de ésa manera, se equivoca. Harry inclina la cabeza hacia sus labios y la besa. Con desesperación mientras sujeta fuertemente su cintura. Termina arrinconándola sobre la pared.

Cualquier pensamiento, cualquier cosa que haya dicho Ginny, no lo recuerda. Harry Potter la está besando y puede sentir que se olvida de ella misma. La sensualidad del beso la está matando porque tantas sensaciones juntas no la pueden dejar viva.

El mundo, su cabeza y su corazón dan vueltas. El piso se ha disuelto bajo sus pies.

Harry está actuando impulsivamente por primera vez y es magnífico. Es mejor que el whisky de fuego y el chocolate que se refleja en sus ojos. Es beber agua para saciar su sed, sólo que nunca termina. Tiene sed de ella y tiene la sensación de no querer acabar nunca. Quiere beber de ella siempre. Quiere más y no detenerse.

El gemido que sale de los labios de Ginny cuando él la aprieta más a su cuerpo le parece desquiciante y terriblemente excitante. Pero también lo vuelve a la realidad. Cuando habla le falta el aliento.

-Vete- jadea contra sus labios.

Aún está respirando entrecortadamente cuando por fin Ginny se ha ido y la voz de Ron le habla por el radio.

-_Harry, el museo era un señuelo. Dolohov ha atacado el estadio... Neil no responde._

* * *

><p>Todos aquellos que hayan llegado hasta acá, dejarán un review en 3...2...1...<p>

Besos

Mar.


	9. Esta vez, yo primero

Lo prometí para el miércoles y no pude terminar el capítulo. Últimamente entre la familia, el trabajo y otros proyectos he estado un poco ocupada. Disculpen. Un pequeño cambio con respecto a las canciones que he utilizado en la historia, no encontré ninguna de Eros Ramazzotti que acompañe a este capítulo, así que por hoy nos acompañan los Beatles, canción "Blackbird", aunque a estas alturas ya no sé si queda muy acorde con el capítulo, ja.

Karla U., gracias por los ánimos.

Natty, Natu, Natalia... todo tuyo, el capítulo va para ti. Te quiero, colega!

* * *

><p><strong>Esta vez, yo primero<strong>

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<em>

Tose. El polvo le ha entrado hasta la garganta y le asfixia. Se levanta con dificultad porque con semejante viaje, se ha mareado.

-¡Hija! ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herida?

Molly Weasley se acerca hasta ella con paso presuroso. La examina y hace que dé una vuelta sobre sí misma, cuando descubre que su niña está en perfectas condiciones, suspira y la abraza.

Ginny no tiene muy claro qué es lo que acaba de pasar, pero se da cuenta que toda su familia está en la sala de Andrómeda Tonks. Lentamente es consciente de lo sucedido en el museo y parece que está en medio de un ataque de nervios.

-¿Cómo es que están todos aquí? ¿Y Diletta? ¿Dónde está mi amiga?

Su madre la conduce a la cocina y le explica pacientemente.

-Tu hermano y Harry. Una medida de emergencia por si sucedía algo. Ellos acordaron con Andrómeda hacer de esta casa un lugar seguro si pasaba algo hoy.- abre la puerta de la cocina y un grupo de mujeres están en la mesa compartiendo el té- Y tu amiga está bien, no te preocupes- sonríe mientras señala a Diletta, que platica con Fleur y Hermione- Yo me quedo en la sala con Andrómeda a esperar noticias.

-¡Ginny!- Diletta corre hacia ella y la abraza- Weasley, ¿me puedes decir dónde te metiste? Nosotros llegamos hace quince minutos, me tenías preocupada.

-En realidad quince minutos no es mucho tiempo- opina Ginny mientras toma la taza de té de tila que Fleur le pasa.

-No lo es si no vienes de un museo que estalla en mil pedazos.-Diletta exagera los hechos, aún está un poco asustada.

-¿Harry te trajo hasta acá? Vi como desaparecían juntos- Hermione le hace espacio en la mesa, Ginny se sienta a su lado.

-Sí, él...me llevó a casa y me dijo que debía venir aquí- aún no asimila que Harry la haya besado de esa manera, contra la pared. De recordarlo, lo mínimo que le tiemblan son las piernas-¿Dónde están mi padre y Bill?

-El señor Weasley fue al Ministerio.

-Bill fue con él- Fleur se levanta y le sonríe- Debegías tomag el té, te hagá bien. Voy a acompañag a tu mamá, no la debe estag pasando nada bien.

-Gracias, Fleur. ¿Y Charlus?

-Dormido- Andrómeda ha entrado a la cocina por otra taza de té- Es un niño maravilloso-sonríe brevemente. Observa como la preocupación opaca los ojos de Ginny y agrega suavemente-Harry estará bien, confía en él.

Ginny suspira y asiente distraída.

Un leve estrépito en la sala, un grito ahogado de su madre y ella se da cuenta que su padre ha llegado del Ministerio. Arthur Weasley irrumpe en la cocina intempestivamente.

-¡Ginny! Gracias a Merlín estás bien- exhala el aire que tenía contenido y sonríe brevemente, aliviado.

-¿Y Ron? ¿Ya pudieron controlar todo en el museo?- Hermione intenta ver detrás de la ancha espalda de su suegro cuya expresión cambia radicalmente al escuchar la pregunta.

Bill es el que responde, en el umbral de la puerta y sujetando a Fleur de la cintura.

-El Departamento de Catástrofes se está haciendo cargo. El verdadero ataque ocurrió en un estadio de fútbol y todo el cuartel de Aurores se encuentra ahí.

Silencio.

Ginny se sujeta a la taza con fuerza, sin embargo Diletta la deja caer. Trozos de cerámica vuelan por todos lados.

Todos desean que ésa taza sea lo único que se llegue a romper ésa noche.

_-Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
>All your life-<em>

-Ron, necesito refuerzos el en lado oeste, ¿entiendes?

Se aparecen lo más cerca que los sortilegios les permiten. En el estadio hay una impresionante movilización de policía muggle y aurores haciéndose pasar por agentes especiales. Una columna de humo amenaza la ciudad con no dejar que las estrellas brillen más. La mitad de la construcción esta irremediablemente destruida. En el lugar había tanta gente que Harry sujeta con firmeza su varita; es la molestia que le produce la impotencia de que gente inocente salga lastimada.

Esta vez, Dolohov no se va escapar.

-Necesitamos saber con cuantos del equipo de Neil contamos- la mirada de Harry no es nada agradable, Ron intenta explicarse-me refiero a saber cuántos están heridos. Los tomó totalmente desprevenidos.

Llegan al cerco interpuesto por la policía, el comandante los hace pasar.

-Necesito hechos, ¿qué sucedió?- demanda Harry con voz autoritaria.

-Una explosión en cadena, encontramos residuos de bombas programadas en el perímetro oeste del estadio.

-El muy cabrón detesta a los muggles, pero utiliza sus armas para matarlos- concluye con crudeza el pelirrojo.

-Sospecho sabía que estábamos alerta y por eso usó ese tipo de armas, un sortilegio no es capaz de detectarlas. Para ser un tipo que tiene una manera muy específica de actuar, nos ha dado muchas sorpresas- gruñe Harry- ¿Algo más que necesitemos saber?- le pregunta al comandante.

-Su gente por lo que dicen los aficionados, contuvieron el derrumbe lo suficiente para ayudar a evacuar a las personas. No se preocupe, unos están en medio de un shock nervioso y otros realmente no se dieron cuenta del cómo lo hicieron, su equipo no quedó en evidencia.

-¿Eso significa que ya no hay gente inocente dentro?

-Hay veinte. El sujeto se dio cuenta que no podía desaparecer por sus medios del lugar y ha tomado rehenes, tiene cinco cómplices. También la mitad del equipo de protección que usted mando está dentro. He tratado de comunicarme con la persona a cargo pero...

-El bastardo de Neil no responde- Ron completa la oración por él-cuando lo vea, Chevalier me va a conocer.

-Tiene a los rehenes en una zona muy comprometida, cualquier ajetreo puede provocar que los muros les caigan encima.

-Seremos cuidadosos. Ron vamos, también avísale a Seamus que venga con su equipo, no tiene sentido que esté en la plaza. A ellos los quiero arriba vigilando.

En ese preciso momento, la parte superior de un de los muros se desprende y se estrella en el suelo. El impacto es ensordecedor. Cientos de personas que aún se encuentran alrededor recibiendo atenciones médicas, gritan presas del temor y desesperación.

-Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado en cómo vamos a entrar- opina Ron después del fuerte impacto. Parece un poco impresionado- No podemos ser vistos tan rápido, no sabemos cómo reaccionará el psicópata este y puede provocar más derrumbes.

-Tienes razón- voltea y se dirige hacia el grupo de aurores que están esperando una orden de su parte- Entremos rodeando el perímetro, es importante revisar que ninguna persona se haya quedado escondida o atrapada. Si es así sáquenlo inmediatamente. Ya lo saben, sean prudentes con la varita.

-¿Y si nos atacan?

En ambiente está saturado del ruido de las sirenas, personas que aún lloraban y gritaban llamando a sus familiares. A lo lejos pudo distinguir reporteros de televisión. Policías que hablan y uno que otro chismoso que estaba ahí sólo para ver.

-Mandas todo a la mierda y te defiendes. El Departamento de Catástrofes aún está en el museo, no tardan en llegar. Ellos trataran de ordenar el caos.

-¡Jefe!- una voz llama a Harry desde la distancia.

Una sensación de alivio le sorprende porque piensa que aquél que se acerca hacia ellos es Neil. Pero se equivoca.

Es Wilkins y parece tener herido un brazo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Has tenido noticias de Neil?

El hombre detiene su caminar con gesto preocupado.

-No responde. Pensé que ya estaría aquí, desde hace veinte minutos que lo estoy buscando.

Harry maldice en voz alta.

-Bien. Wilkins cúrate ese brazo. ¿Ves la camioneta morada de allá?- señala una que esta entre todas las ambulancias pero que nadie parece ver- Es de San Mungo, ve a que te atiendan.

-Creo que se equivocaron de vehículo.- en medio de todo, trata de ver lo gracioso del asunto.

-Lo sé, no es una ambulancia pero ve. Necesitas atención- se dirige a los demás con voz fuerte- Vamos, sean cautelosos.

_-Blackbird fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night.-<em>

Las lámparas que están desprendidas del techo se balancean de un lado a otro, provocando que la luz en ese corredor sea inestable.

El silencio es inquietante.

Harry camina sigilosamente con varita en alto mientras revisa cada uno de los rincones de ese pasillo. A lo lejos ya divisa una de las entradas que los jugadores deben usar para entrar al campo de juego. Si llega hasta allá sin ser detectado tendrá una mejor visión del lugar en que deben estar los rehenes.

Los latidos se aceleran por la impaciencia y respira agitadamente. La luz de la lámpara, oscilante, le ofrece la ventaja de quedar oculto en la sombra, cree que la gente está cerca. Escucha sollozos débiles.

Demasiado cerca.

Su intuición lo hace voltear hacia atrás. No son rehenes.

Es un niño con claro gesto de pánico, escondido debajo de que lo que antes era una máquina de sodas. Tiene el rostro surcado de lágrimas, parte de sus ropas desgarradas y murmura sin detenerse "mamá".

Harry olvida por un momento la cautela y se acerca inmediatamente al infante que hace el intento de querer gritar cuando ese desconocido se acerca a él; sin embargo Harry se lleva un dedo a los labios y con ese gesto le pide silencio. No debe tener más de siete años. Le habla en susurros.

-¿Ves? Soy de los buenos- le enseña una placa de policía falsa, eso parece tranquilizar al pequeño- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-James.

Harry traga en seco.

-Muy bien. Tenemos que salir de aquí, ¿me escuchas, James? Tu mamá debe estar afuera buscándote.- el niño se levanta sin precaución y Harry se alarma por el ruido que hace el metal al chocar entre sí.- Sin hacer ruido, así como cuando juegas a las escondidas ¿puedes?

El niño asiente con la cabeza. Sale del hueco donde esta resguardado y le toma la mano a aquel sujeto de lentes graciosos que le ha prometido llevarlo con su madre.

Van a la mitad del camino cuando una explosión los alcanza. Ambos corren, James grita del susto y empieza a llorar. Harry, sin fijarse en el responsable del estruendo, levanta al pequeño del brazo y lo carga. Corre más aprisa. La salida se ve más cerca. Pedazos de concreto vuelan detrás de él a una velocidad impresionante.

Justo al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, fragmentos de piedra lo golpean. Se aferra más al cuerpo del niño para protegerlo mientras no deja de correr. No se debe detener.

Al principio no es consciente, pero cuando trozos de piedra y cobre lo golpean y hieren en la pierna, tropieza y cae. Intenta que James, que se ha quedado ronco por el llanto, no se golpee la cabeza. El dolor sube desde la pierna hasta la cabeza, no puede respirar. Seguramente se ha roto algún hueso y no puede levantarse.

Ha quedado justo enfrente de la entrada principal. Un arco que ha quedado débil con las explosiones y que en ese momento está a punto de derrumbarse.

Y Harry no se puede mover.

-James, ¿me oyes?- respira agitadamente y trata de ignorar el dolor- Quiero que corras lo más rápido que puedas. ¿Ves los policías allá lejos? Te llevarán con mamá.

Cuando el niño se siente liberado del agarre de Harry, se levanta; trata de jalarlo a él en un claro intento por que también se levante.

-Corre - Harry lo empuja con una mano cuando escucha el rechinar amenazante del concreto. En cualquier momento se va a caer y el niño se tiene que ir. James aleja sin dejar de voltear a ver a Harry.

El dolor es tremendo y trata de encontrar su varita entre su capa. No la encuentra. El horrible sonido del concreto desprendiéndose le corta la respiración.

Imágenes inconexas irrumpen en su mente. Sus amigos, su hijo... ella.

_Si tan sólo le hubiera dicho que la quería. _

Cierra los ojos y aguarda el golpe.

-¡_Wingardium Leviosa!_

Dos voces a la vez exclaman con voz enérgica. Con el corazón en un puño Harry abre los ojos, Ron se acerca a toda prisa con la varita todavía en alto.

-Creo que esto es tuyo- dice una voz a sus espaldas.

Harry hace un movimiento brusco, aprieta los dientes de puro dolor y voltea.

Neil le sonríe mientras le pasa su varita. El chico tiene la cara manchada de polvo y un feo corte en la mejilla derecha. Por lo demás, parece ileso. Ron exclama las palabras que Harry está a punto de decir.

-¡Cabrón desgraciado! ¿Por qué jodido no contestas el puto radio?

Neil sujeta del antebrazo a Harry para ayudarlo a poner en pie.

-Estaba más ocupado sacando a la gente de aquí y se me cayó. Qué histérico eres Weasley.

Ron resopla molesto y le pega violentamente en el hombro.

Ambos tratan de levantar a Harry, pero el dolor es desgarrador.

-AAHHHHG...esto duele como la mierda.

-Se te ha roto la pierna, deberías ir...

-No, Ron. Hay veinte personas ahí dentro, no me voy a ir.

Su amigo pone los ojos en blanco y hace aparecer una férula en la pierna lastimada.

-Dentro hay diesciete adultos y tres niños. Cinco ex carroñeros están con él. Se ubicaron en el túnel de entrada del lado oeste, es muy inestable. Los imbéciles están en la portería frente al túnel- Neil ayuda a caminar a Harry mientras le platica lo que ha visto dentro del estadio- Me da la impresión de que te están esperando para negociar.

-Nosotros no venimos a negociar- inhala aire. Sigue doliendo, pero al menos ya puede apoyar el pie.

-Hagamos esto- Ron toma la palabra-uno de nosotros va con su respectivo equipo al túnel donde están los rehenes. Al mismo tiempo que los demás decidan atacar el equipo que está en el túnel contiene los derrumbes para poder sacar a la gente de ahí. Así solo serán esos seis contra nosotros.

-Yo no tengo ni puta idea dónde está mi equipo- confiesa Neil.

Harry resopla.

-Ron, tú y tu equipo vayan al túnel. Los organizarás más rápido que nosotros. Tú,- señala a Neil- yo y los que encontremos iremos del otro lado a atacar.

Neil protesta.

-Pero tu pierna...

-Es una orden- La voz de Harry ya recuperó su firmeza y no admite réplicas.

Hay luna llena y Marte brilla con intensidad. La madrugada parece silenciosa, como si estuviera a la expectativa, vigilando. Esperando.

Dentro del estadio, Harry, Neil y otros ocho aurores esperan la orden directa de Ron para atacar. Cuando sucede y la señal aparece, las cosas pasan con inusitada rapidez. Los aurores salen a atacar, los carroñeros se defienden. Estruendos, gritos y derrumbes por todos lados. El suelo tiembla.

Dolohov ya ha herido a dos aurores.

Neil se impacienta, él y Harry se han quedado rezagados como el factor sorpresa que son.

-Alguien tendrá que distraerlo mientras el otro lo atrapa.

-Neil...

-Esta vez, yo primero. Lo provoco y cuando me ataque tú lo detienes. Ésa será la verdadera sorpresa. No falles, Harry. Tienes que atrapar a ése desgraciado- sus ojos destellan determinación y una chispa de rencor.

Harry no está seguro, es muy riesgoso, pero sabe reconocer que es la única manera de atraparlo en este momento. Gritos, maldiciones, rayos verdes y rojos llenan el espacio. Si Harry no decide rápido, va a perder a uno de sus aurores.

-Está bien. A la cuenta de tres. Uno... Dos...

Hay presentimientos inequívocos, Neil lo sabe y sonríe.

-Fue un gusto conocerlo, Sr. Potter.

-...Tres

_¿QUÉ?_

Pero antes de poder detener a Neil, éste ya está corriendo hacia el campo de juego. Harry va por detrás de él. El dolor de la pierna es una tortura y la férula no le permite avanzar más rápido.

-¡AHORA!- es la señal del chico mientras trata de aturdir a Dolohov.

El hechizo pasa por un costado del mortífago que se da cuenta del ataque de Neil. Entonces con una sonrisa cínica, terrible y arrogante, exclama:

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

Harry sale detrás de Neil y aprovechando la distracción, aturde a Dolohov, convoca unas cadenas y murmura otros conjuros para asegurar que el mortífago no se mueva de su lugar. Sin embargo, la maldición asesina ha sido tan potente que parte de las gradas están a punto de derrumbarse; se lanza sobre Neil a unos metros y con un encantamiento escudo se protege del concreto y varillas que caen como cascada. Varios aurores llaman a Harry a gritos.

Él cierra los ojos a pesar de que con el encantamiento nada le puede hacer daño. Se siente débil, la sensación de calidez en la pierna sólo es un signo que está sangrando profusamente. Se marea. Le cuesta enfocar la mirada y quiere vomitar. Sabe que Neil está cerca.

Su debilidad provoca que el escudo que ha creado desaparezca y los escombros les caigan encima. Antes de quedar inconsciente, entre el breve límite del ser y no ser, se percata de un inquietante detalle.

Hay algo en la quietud de su amigo que no le gusta para nada.

_-All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to be free-<em>

El sol aparece con intensidad dándole la bienvenida a una nueva mañana. Todos podrían apreciarlo, si no fuera por las nubes grises que cubren el cielo londinense. Auguran lluvia. Ésta vez, no dejaran que el sol brille.

Ginny Weasley camina deprisa. Más rápido. Busca como desesperada entre tanta gente que hay en el hospital. Choca con sanadores y enfermos, no pide disculpas, lo único que quiere es encontrar a su hermano.

-¡Ron!

Lo encuentra en un pasillo. Su hermano tiene la frente recargada en la pared. Cuando la mira llegar, Ginny sabe que ha ocurrido una desgracia. Tiene el rostro desencajado, los ojos rojos y la mirada desolada.

-Ron... ¿Y Harry...

-Está bien- la tranquiliza Ron con voz extraña- se fracturó la pierna izquierda y tiene raspones por todos lados, pero nada de gravedad.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Está sedado, no tiene caso. Yo... ¿Te vas a quedar aquí?

-Sí- responde con firmeza- los demás vendrán más tarde.

-¿Y Hermione?

-Tranquila ahora que ya sabe que estás bien.

Ron asiente con la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces me voy al Ministerio- abraza brevemente a su hermana.

-¿A dónde?

Ron toma sus cosas del sillón de la sala de espera, sus movimientos son cansados y tiene triste la mirada.

-Al Departamento de Registro Forense y a...

A Ginny se le encoje el corazón. Se cubre la boca con las manos.

-¿Alguien murió?

Ron mira a su hermana a los ojos, no se cree capaz de contestar a esa pregunta.

0o0o0o00o0o0o

Hace una hora la poción sedante debió dejar de hacer efecto.

Una hora y contando...

Ginny ha logrado entrar al cuarto de Harry. No se cansa de mirarlo. Se imagina todos los tipos de conversaciones que tendrán una vez que despierte. La habitación huele a hospital irremediablemente y hay algo en su quietud, en su orden, en su silencio, que le resulta insoportable.

Alguien de los dos tendrá que hablar primero y es claro que no será Harry.

Perdido en su subconsciente, Harry siente que lo llaman. No sabe quién o de dónde. Esa voz lo obliga a seguir su sonido, su calor; cada vez más fuerte, esa voz llena todo el espacio y lo aturde. Reconoce a Ginny.

Recobra la conciencia.

La pesadez en los párpados le impide abrir los ojos.

-Harry- nota una caricia en su mano derecha- no me gusta verte así. Si tú mismo te vieras, ya estarías despierto- silencio- Me gustan tus ojos, quiero verlos.

Peo Harry no puede mover nada y siente la boca un poco pastosa, debe ser por la poción analgésica y anestésica. Siente una sed tremenda. Está consciente y su cuerpo no le responde. Quiere tocar a Ginny.

-No me hagas esto de nuevo- la voz de ella es como un susurro. Tiene la creencia de que si sigue hablando, Harry despertará pronto. Y como en todo momento de crisis y desesperación, lo único que puede hacer es hablar con el corazón porque es lo único que tiene.-Hay veces en que no puedo mirar a Hagrid sin recordar la vez que te cargaba en brazos cuando pensábamos que estabas muerto- suspira y toma aire para continuar- Ésa vez me quise morir. Me importabas mucho, igual que ahora-sonríe débilmente mientras pasea sus dedos por la palma de la mano de Harry-Eso no ha cambiado desde entonces.

Él intenta mover la mano, pero lo único que consigue es un calambre.

Ginny estira la mano y acaricia el rostro de Harry. Los párpados de él tiemblan un poco.

-Niño de los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche, despierta.

Aquel niño se ha convertido en un hombre, que al parecer, lo único que necesitaba era una orden directa de su voz para poder abrir lentamente los ojos.

-Ginny...

_All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<em>

-¿Ya?- le fastidia que lo estén auscultando como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.- Quiero ver a mi hijo.

Ginny, que está sentada en una silla junto a su cama, no puede evitar sonreír un poco mientras tuerce los ojos.

-Está con mi madre, no te preocupes.

-¿Está seguro que tiene veinticuatro años? Hay niños que se comportan mejor que usted- la enfermera lo reprende con severidad mientras mide la dosis de poción correspondiente- tómese esto, le hará efecto durante ocho horas.

-Yo no quiero dormir.

-Das mucha lata, Potter- se queja Ginny.

-Es para el dolor. Se ha roto casi todos los huesos de la pierna izquierda y su sanador no va hacer anda hasta hablar con usted primero. Tómesela antes que la dosis anterior deje de hacer efecto.- la mujer se encamina hacia la puerta-Si no necesita nada más me retiro, cualquier percance o síntoma extraño...

-Le avisamos no se preocupe- le tranquiliza Ginny.

La enfermera cierra cuidadosamente la puerta. Harry hace ruidos de asco porque la poción sabe espantosamente mal.

-¿A qué hora va a venir el sanador?- él aún conserva esa cara de sufrimiento típico de los niños cuando toman su medicina. Provoca que Ginny sonría, aunque Harry percibe que su mirada no participa en el gesto.

-Ernie dijo que llegaba a la hora de la comida, tiene mucho trabajo el pobre.

-¿Ernie? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Ernie que yo conozco?

-Macmillan, sí. Él es tu sanador.

Es una plática común pero los ojos de ambos están teniendo su propia conversación.

-Vaya, ¿y por qué no me ha curado? Si sólo tengo los huesos rotos no veo para qué tanto misterio.

-No sé, yo no hablé con él. Ron me puso al tanto de todo antes de irse al Ministerio. - Ginny baja la mirada.

A Harry no le gusta esa reacción, necesita ver sus ojos para saber que todo está bien.

La duda ha estado presente desde que despertó, pero todo el valor de un Gryffindor no es suficiente para preguntar por la desoladora verdad.

-¿Neil...

No termina la pregunta, una parte de él no quiere saberlo, si no lo sabe tal vez todo es menos real. Ginny le sujeta con fuerza la mano, habla con voz queda, como si usando la menor cantidad de voz, fuera a doler menos.

-Murió.

Aprieta la mano de Ginny mientras cierra los ojos. Siente que cae en una vieja pesadilla.

Vieja y horriblemente conocida.

Desvía la mirada, voltea a su derecha donde las enfermeras han dejado sus pertenencias en la mesita de noche. Hay un objeto dorado que él no reconoce. Finge que le interesa y estira la mano para tomarlo.

Un reloj de bolsillo. En el centro un grabado de un mirlo a punto de volar y en la circunferencia una inscripción con letra estilizada. _Desde siempre, por siempre y para siempre. _Era de Neil. El reloj se debió haber enredado en su ropa. El nudo en la garganta es doloroso y detestable; igual de detestable como la vida. Neil era un chico bueno, valiente y era su amigo. Maldita sea, tenía tantas cosas por hacer.

Sujeta con fuerza el reloj, casi con furia, como si el objeto tuviera la culpa. Provoca que se abra y deje ver un reloj con el vidrio estrellado y del otro lado un pequeño retrato. Una joven hermosa, de ojos claros y ondulado cabello negro, le sonríe a Harry.

-Un momento, yo conocí a esa Natalie- Ginny señala la parte de atrás del reloj. El nombre completo y el año de nacimiento y muerte están grabados con la misma letra estilizada.

-Era su novia, él me contó que murió en un ataque de Dolohov.

La mirada de Ginny se empaña un poco antes de entender.

-Entonces lo hizo por ella.

Ernie Macmillan entra en la habitación con hojas de pergamino en las manos. Parece concentrado en los análisis que lee.

-Buenos días, Harry- el sanador lo saluda con gravedad, luego se dirige con amabilidad a la chica- Ginny, has estado aquí toda la mañana, ¿por qué no vas al salón de té y comes algo?

Ella entiende las intenciones de Ernie y asiente mientras se levanta. Se inclina sobre Harry para despedirse, pero él voltea el rostro para mirarla a los ojos. Ginny se detiene justo a tiempo, a centímetros de su boca.

-Siento mucho lo de Neil, yo... verás que pronto estarás más tranquilo. En la tarde vengo con Charlus.

Su intento de animarlo no está saliendo bien, entonces manda todo al diablo y lo besa fugazmente. Harry cierra los ojos al contacto.

-Todo va estar bien, lo prometo.

Él quiere creer que Ginny tiene razón

_Blackbird fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night<em>

* * *

><p>Estoy totalmente consciente de todos esos reviews que me pedían que esto no sucediera.<p>

Lo siento u.u

Un abrazo.

Mar.


	10. Cuanto amor me das

**Por fin les traigo el capítulo 10**

**Disculpen la demora.  
><strong>

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo X<strong>

_Me bastará un respiro, me bastará para sentir que vivo_

Ernie cierra la puerta detrás de Ginny.

Sin decir nada ocupa el mismo lugar que ella había dejado. Hay cierta tensión palpable en al ambiente y Ernie trata de aligerarla.

-Me da gusto que Ginny y tú estén juntos.

Eso a Harry lo toma por sorpresa.

-Bueno, en realidad yo... no sé si...

El sanador sonríe.

-Está bien, Harry- adopta un tono profesional y prosigue- quiero que me cuentes como fue que te lesionaste así esa pierna.

Harry se desconcierta, ¿tan grave es?

-Hubo una explosión y cuando...

-Una vez que te diste cuenta que estabas lesionado, ¿seguiste en movimiento?

Le molesta que Ernie lo interrumpa. Intenta justificarse.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Había veinte personas dentro! Teníamos que sacarlos inmediatamente, yo no...

-Tranquilo, esto no es un reproche. Yo no olvido que hemos estado juntos en situaciones similares, espero que tú tampoco.

-Lo siento.

Enrie niega con la cabeza restándole importancia. Conciliador.

-Quiero que estés bien consciente de tus actos, y por lo tanto, de sus consecuencias- suspira- Sí, te fracturaste la pierna. Desde la cadera hasta la punta del pie tienes lesiones.

-Pero eso es fácil de reparar ¿cierto?

Ernie niega con la cabeza.

-Lo hubiera sido si hubieras mantenido inmovilizada la pierna. Pero por la razón que sea - se adelanta a las nuevas protestas de Harry- eso no sucedió. El crecehuesos los repararía al instante, pero nervios y músculos se verían afectados en el proceso. Podrías perder flexibilidad en esa extremidad y usar de ahora en adelante un elemento de apoyo para caminar, o no volver a hacerlo.

Genial. Lo que le faltaba. Harry cierra los ojos mientras deja caer la cabeza sobre la almohada.

-El hospital tiene una política, si me preguntas, ridícula en estos casos. No he podido proceder con ningún tratamiento porque en estas situaciones el paciente es el que decide.

Harry abre los ojos confundido.

-¿Qué tengo que decidir?- pregunta con una voz inusualmente serena.

-Si quieres tomar la poción crecehuesos, esta misma tarde te daré el alta.

-Pero no podría mover mi pierna.

-No.

-¿Tendría que usar un bastón?

-En el mejor de los casos.

Harry resopla y vuelve su vista hacia el techo de la habitación. Siente que regresa al punto en el que estaba cuando llegó de Escocia. Indiferente, cansado, harto de todo. Harto de su vida y su trabajo peligroso. La idea de tomar crecehuesos no le parece tan mala.

Pero entonces no sería un buen padre, y eso fue lo único que le prometió a Demelza.

-¿Y si no quiero tomar la poción?- murmura en voz baja después de varios minutos.

Ernie sonríe visiblemente aliviado.

- Entonces te administraré otra poción de acción más lenta y en tres días podrás salir de aquí... esta vez sí, con un bastón. El tratamiento seguirá y tendrás que complementarlo con ejercicios de rehabilitación muggle.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Tendrás que tomar descanso absoluto por tres semanas, después de eso irás a fisioterapia con un doctor muggle. En total estarás dos meses en recuperación.

-¿Cuánto?

-Dos meses. De reposo y rehabilitación. Tomarás un largo descanso.

-¿QUÉ?, No Ernie, no me hagas esto. ¿Que jodido voy a hacer en dos meses? Nunca en mi vida me he tomado un descanso.

-Pues ya es hora de que lo hagas. Además, es la única opción alternativa que te ofrezco.

-No, no lo entiendes, dos meses descansando en mi casa...¿Qué-carajo-voy-a-hacer?-puntualiza cada palabra con el puño, está desesperado.

-Bueno, si eliges tomar crecehuesos ten por seguro que serán más de dos meses fuera del cuartel. De hecho creo que ya no podrías trabajar- Ernie se encoge de hombros- Tú eliges.

Harry suspira.

-Tengo entendido que tienes un hijo, podrías pasar más tiempo con él, para empezar.- Ernie intenta ver el lado positivo.

-Paso tiempo con él. ¿Qué clase de padre crees que soy?

-Uno obsesionado con el trabajo.

-Soy el encargado del departamento, ¿entiendes?. Necesito estar al pendiente y supervisar cada una de las misiones. Si no puedo hacer el trabajo pesado por lo menos podría ir a la oficina, prometo quedarme sentado en mi escritorio lo que quede de esos dos meses.

Enrie no puede contener la risa.

-¿Por quién me tomas, Harry? Te conozco lo suficiente como para estar seguro que a la primera oportunidad olvidarás la dichosa incapacidad. Y porque te conozco ya he tomado medidas.

Harry levanta una ceja y lo interroga con la mirada.

-Ya le he escrito al ministro y está enterado de tu diagnóstico, es obvio que no te quiere ver por ahí hasta que estés recuperado. A la primera desobediencia y te alarga más las vacaciones.

Harry resopla mientras varias palabras pasan por su mente. _Ultraje, chantaje, conspiración, cabrones tramposos. _Al final claudica y acepta. Sólo pone una condición.

-Denme tiempo para hacerme cargo de los asuntos pendientes de Neil. Sus papeles, su familia, todo. Por favor. Después de eso me quedo en casa.

-Tienes tres días para eso después de que te dé el alta, ni uno más.

-Gracias.

_-Con un poco de armonía vas a ver que fácil es ayudarse en esta vida-_

La estancia del salón de té es iluminada por la débil luz del sol de la tarde. Las nubes no han dado tregua y unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia empiezan a golpear los cristales de las ventanas.

Hay gente platicando, unas murmuran entre sí, otras con expresión pensativa, en su propio mundo. Hay niños, que incapaces de quedarse quietos, juegan a las escondidas debajo de las mesas para molestia de algunos.

También estan los que duermen, como lo hace Ginny Weasley en ése momento en uno de los rincones del salón, donde se encuentra situada una paqueña sala adecuada para que una familia entera tome un descanso.

Está acostada en el sillón de tres plazas, brevemente iluminada por los rayos que anuncian tormenta eléctrica.

-No ha dormido mucho por estar esperando noticias tuyas y de Harry- murmura Hermione una vez que ella y Ron han encontrado a Ginny en el salón.

Ron sonríe con pesar.

-No ha sido un buen cumpleaños para ella.

-Creo que ni la felicitamos como es debido- Hermiona se tapa las manos con la boca, consternada.

Cuando se acercan al sillón descubren que está despierta, quieta, inmersa en sus pensamientos. Con la mirada perdida.

-Voy a pedir algo de comer, ya vuelvo- Hermione le da un apretón en la mano a su marido antes de marcharse.

Ginny observa el intento de su hermano de acercarse, así que se encoje un poco en el sillón para hacerle espacio.

-Te has quedado dormida ¿descansaste?

Mira a su hermano que le sonríe tranquilamente, tiene una herida ya curada sobre la ceja izquierda y cuándo él apremia su respuesta apretando levemente su tobillo, se da cuenta de la venda que le cubre la mitad del brazo. Se da cuenta que estuvo a punto de perderle también a él y se abalanza hacia su hermano y lo abraza fuertemente. Él sonríe.

-Tranquila, Ginny.

-Me tenían angustiada

Ron sabe a quién más se refiere cuando utiliza el plural al hablar.

-Lo siento- se apartan y Ron le desordena el cabello cariñosamente. Más mechones pelirrojos se desprenden de la goma a la que estaban sujetos y él ríe brevemente porque la imagen que ofrece su hermana es graciosa.- Por cierto, Feliz cumpleaños, ayer estabas tan ocupada que ni te felicitamos.

-Mi cumpleaños no tuvo nada de feliz- refunfuña ella.

-¿Ah, no?- el tono de Ron es escéptico.

-Bueno, no estuvo tan mal- ciertos girasoles y la suavidad de _sus_ labios aparecen en sus recuerdos. Sonríe. Se queda perdida en el recuerdo un breve momento, se da cuenta que su hermano sigue con ella y agrega con tristeza- Pero el día pudo acabar de mejor manera.

Ron asiente con pesar y se da cuenta que a pesar del tono triste de su hermana, hay algo diferente en su mirada.

-Ginny ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, dormir me hizo bien, ahora sólo tengo hambre.- Acomoda la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

Pero Ron no se refería a eso y la sutileza nunca fue su fuerte.

-¿Lo quieres?- pregunta por lo bajo. No es necesario decir nombres.

Cuando eran pequeños Ginny y Ron peleaban a la más mínima oportunidad, que si el trozo de pastel es más grande para uno, que si la escoba es mía, o en aquella ocasión cuando Ron le cortó el cabello espantosamente. Recuerda que en venganza ella puso varias arañas en sus calcetines y su madre los castigo por dos semanas.  
>Era un ir y venir de quejas y gritos, pero cuando algo realmente la asustaba, no dudaba en correr a su lado.<p>

No ha cambiado mucho desde entonces.

Porque ahora, cuando están sentados en ése sillón, ella recargada en su hombro y él jugando con sus manos torpemente, sabe que está un poco asustada.

Sólo un poco.

La sensación de valentía que experimentó ayer parece haberse esfumado. Tiene miedo de no saber que hacer con Harry, de no saber que hacer con ella misma cuando esté con Harry. Miedo de que la ilusión se desvanezca. O en el peor de los casos, le asusta perder su oportunidad con el hombre que siempre ha querido por culpa de todos esos miedos.

Suspira profundamente.

-Si. lo quiero.

-Deberían hablar, entonces- dice Ron con voz neutral.

Ginny levanta la cabeza con gesto divertido.

-Tú, ¿dando consejos?

-A veces sucede, no es muy común. Deberías sentirte afortunada.- Ambos ríen- En serio, deben hablar. No me gustaría tener que darle una lección por hacerte sufrir, es mi jefe.- Finge que le preocupa ése detalle.

Es entonces cuando Ginny descubre que a Ron le encanta hace bromas respecto a ese tema.

-Tú no vas a hacer nada, Ronald Weasley.

Él se ríe y se levanta cuando ve a Hermione acercarse con tres rebanadas de pastel y tres tazas de chocolate caliente flotando hacia ellos.

Hermione le sonríe mientras le pasa una taza y su hermano le guiña un ojo mientras reparte los platos con el pastel.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Ginny.

Al día siguiente Ginny no tuvo la oportunidad de visitar a Harry y su madre se encargó de Charlus. Temprano tuvo junta en el museo con ciertos directores y empresarios muggles para hacer un recuento de los daños. Comió rápido en un puesto en la calle con Luna y Rolf, compró una maceta de tulipanes amarillos y se dirigió a la casa de Diletta.

Su amiga parecía muy concentrada en la labor de limpieza y acomodo de maletas. Era una bruja, cierto, pero en estas circunstancias era compresible que no usara la magia para mantenerse ocupada en algo. Su amiga estaba triste, su pequeña historia acabó antes de saber si tenía una posibilidad, pero lo que más le dolía a Diletta era que un chico tan bueno como Neil terminara de esa manera.

_-Se bien que tu me darás lo que yo necesito, lo que me das basta, no pediré nada más-_

Es el penúltimo día de Harry en el hospital y Ginny llega muy temprano con Charlus en brazos. Trata de no burlarse de sí misma por el esmero que puso en su arreglo y en del niño.

Suspira y toca la puerta antes de abrirla.

-¡Paaaaaaapá!

Harry levanta la vista y sonríe cuando ve a Charlus en brazos de Ginny. Es una imagen muy bonita.

-Hola- saluda.

-Hola- un poco azorada Ginny se sobrepone a la mirada de Harry. Es intensa, no tiene otra palabra para describirla. Lo observa atentamente- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Está sentado en la cama utilizando la bandeja de comida como escritorio. Hay pergaminos por todos lados.

-Trabajando- dice con naturalidad. Como si tener un despacho en un cuarto de hospital fuera lo más normal del mundo. Ginny se sienta en la silla de a lado mientras pone los ojos en blanco- Hey, hace dos horas que me cansé de mirar al techo y Ron me trajo esto que necesita mi firma,es para el juicio de mañana. Además estaba solo.

-Bueno, pues ya no y vengo acompañada- Harry sonríe. Charlus se pone inquieto y estira los brazos hacia su padre. Mientras Harry lo sostiene, Ginny ordena los papeles y los pone en la mesita de noche con un movimiento de varita.

-¿El juicio de Dolohov?- Ginny se da cuenta que los pergaminos son declaraciones de otros aurores.

-Sí.

-¿Y el funeral?

-También mañana, sólo que temprano.

Ginny suspira mientras que Charlus con sus movimientos le hace cosquillas a Harry. El pequeño está contento de estar otra vez con su padre. Un silencio tranquilo se apodera de la habitación mientras ella observa a Harry jugar un poco con el bebé. Siente que el corazón le crece porque cuando lo ve así, piensa que sus miedos son una tontería y que vale la pena arriesgarse esta vez.

Quiere que él la vuelva a arrinconar sobre la pared para besarle sin control.

-¿Ya hablaste con Diletta?- pregunta Harry.

-¿Eh? Sí, ayer fui a su casa- se sonroja e intenta controlarlo. Sus pensamientos ya no eran nada inocentes- Está bien, creo que si ella... un momento ¿Tú que sabes de...

Harry sonríe.

-Vamos, Diletta no es la discreción andando. Antes de la exposición lo invitó a salir.

-Algo me contó de eso, pero nunca supe que pasó después. ¿Él te dijo algo?

Duele hablar de Neil en tiempo pasado. No poder decir su nombre es el primer síntoma.

-En realidad no dio ninguna respuesta.

Ginny hace una mueca de exasperación. Hombres.

-Tal vez no podía corresponderle y prefirió no decir nada... no sé- Harry parece confundido, como si esos temas fueran un misterio inexplicable para él. A Ginny le hace gracia.

-En realidad, él todavía quería a Natalie- le explica Ginny con obviedad.

Entonces se pregunta si Harry aún siente algo por Demelza. Curiosamente, apenas ahora se plantea esa posibilidad.

Sin decir nada, se acerca a él para acomodar a Charlus que en sus intentos de moverse casi se sube en la pierna lesionada de Harry.

Su proximidad, su perfume y ver su rostro tan cerca hace que Harry hable como si estuviera en un trance.

-O tal vez tenía miedo.

Ginny se queda inmóvil, no está segura si aún se refiere a Neil. Cuando dirige su mirada hacia él descubre que están muy cerca el uno del otro y una vez que hacen contacto sus ojos no pueden apartar la mirada del otro.

-¿Aún estamos hablando de Neil?- pregunta ella en un susurro.

-No.

Ginny siente que está a punto de conseguir algo pero no sabe cómo. Fugazmente recuerda uno de los dichos muggle favoritos de su padre "Preguntando se llega a Roma". Y ella no sólo quiere llegar, quiere conquistar y quedarse ahí.

-Entonces ¿Tienes miedo?

-Ya no.

Los ojos de Harry son más verdes cuando los miras de cerca; parecen mitad asustados y mitad atrevidos. Siente su cálida mano sobre la de ella, esa que tiene como punto de apoyo para no caer sobre él. Algo que terminará sucediendo si el tira un poco más de esa mano.

-Harry...

-Ginny, yo...

Tocan la puerta.

Ginny se endereza de un salto y libera todo el aire que ha estado conteniendo. Se sienta para aparentar normalidad.

-Adelante- exclama bruscamente Harry .

SIn embargo la persona no entra, abre la puerta y sólo se queda en el umbral de la puerta.

Vestido con pantalón negro y camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos, Dean Thomas no se atreve a pasar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Ginny pone cara de espanto.

-¡Ginny!- Dean olvida por un momento la frialdad con la que siempre se dirige a ella desde que dejaron de estar juntos, parece sorprendido- yo... ¿puedo pasar?-se dirige a Harry

-Pasa- dice él con cautela. Observa detenidamente las reacciones de Ginny.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- repite ella bruscamente.

Dean abre la boca y piensa contestarle de la misma manera hosca que siempre lo hace, pero recuerda que no están solos y respira profundamente antes de responder.

-No sabía que tenías visita- se dirige tranquilamente a Harry- puedo volver en otro momento.

Ella entrecierra los ojos. La está ignorando. No es algo que le importe viniendo de Dean, pero Harry está presente.

-No, yo los dejo- entonces voltea y se dirige a Harry, la tensión de su cara desaparece cuando mira esos ojos verdes- Quiero ver como sigue Diletta- agrega con suavidad.

Harry asiente.

-Ve- dice en tono mortalmente serio.

Ginny se levanta de su asiento. No le gusta ése tono. En realidad, no le gusta la presencia de Dean en la habitación.

-Mi madre está fuera, ella se llevará a Charlus a casa, nos estamos quedando en La Madriguera- dice con soltura y le sonríe a Harry. Es su manera más práctica de decirle a "estoy bien, en realidad no pasa nada". Recoge su bolsa y se inclina sobre el pequeño para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Charlus se ríe.

Harry parece divertido con la escena. Hace que se le olvide que Thomas aún está ahí, a un lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta ella.

-Nada- niega suavemente con una sonrisa, estira un brazo y le toma la mano.-Gracias.

Ella siente que se sonroja, curiosamente ésta vez no le importa mucho.

-Mañana vengo después del desayuno, antes de que te den el alta.

-Por favor.

Ginny se encamina hacia la puerta. Dean todavía está ahí y se hace un lado para dejar que ella pase. Se despide.

-Thomas.

-Weasley.

Cuando Ginny cierra la puerta Dean avanza con precaución para situarse en la silla en la que estaba ella hace unos momentos. Harry encuentra más interesante el botón de la chaqueta de Charlus que su visitante.

-Harry...

-¿Qué necesitas, Thomas?

El tono frío y de clara molestia sorprende a Dean.

_-Éste es sólo el punto partida  
>todo el resto tiene que venir-<em>

* * *

><p>Probablemente pudo haber sido mucho mejor.<p>

Comentarios, tomatazos, todo en un review. Siempre los leo y se les agradece un montón que se tomen la molestia.

Los versos en cursivas pertenecen a las canciones "Cuanto amor me das" y "Un ancla en el viento" de Eros Ramazzotti.

Saludos y Besos.

Mar :)


	11. Chapter 11

**De vuelta, perdón por la tardanza**

**Espero que les guste**

**Canción: Una Historia Importante- Eros Ramazzotti**

* * *

><p><strong>Una historia importante<strong>

_Mil excusas me he inventado hoy  
>Evitándome así<br>Una historia importante _

Los últimos días de verano y parece que se quiere despedir con toda su intensidad. Clima inusual en Londres. Harry se asfixia con la corbata, la afloja y respira aliviado. Desabrocha los primeros botones de la pequeña camisa de Charlus en un intento de compensarlo.

El auto del ministerio se detiene, Harry da las gracias al chofer y sale apoyándose en el bastón cargando a Charlus con el brazo libre.

-¿Cómo vas con eso?- Pregunta Ginny cuando baja del auto detrás de él. Señala el bastón.

-Más o menos- atraviesan las verjas del cementerio a paso lento- No me gusta, me siento un poco inútil.

-Te aseguro que te sentirás más inútil si no llevas el bastón- ella sonríe- Vamos no seas tan cascarrabias, gracias a eso puedes caminar y en dos meses yo misma te ayudo a deshacerte de él. Pudo haber sido peor- Detiene el paso y Harry imita el gesto, ella se acerca y él siente como sus delicadas manos le acomodan la corbata que él mismo se encargó de aflojar- Te ves guapo- suspira y la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro adquiere un matiz de tristeza- ¿Listo?

Harry aparta los ojos de Ginny y visualiza el pequeño grupo de gente que lo está esperando.

-Listo.

El camino que tienen que tomar se vuelve cada vez más sinuoso y las piedras sueltas les dificultan el paso. Charlus cambia de los brazos de Harry a los de Ginny para diversión del niño. No es ningún signo de seguridad con los zapatos de tacón que ella calza, pero al menos puede sostener al bebé con los dos brazos.

-¡Por fin! Hermione empezaba a preocuparse- Ron se acerca a ellos resueltamente. Viste de la misma manera formal y un pequeño rubor extendido por su rostro indica que también se muere de calor.

Le ofrece un brazo a su amigo para que se apoye en él.

Harry resopla.

-Oh vamos, no seas gruñón, si no te ayudo nunca vas a llegar y la ceremonia no va a empezar- percibe la breve sonrisa de resignación de Harry y agrega por lo bajo- La Sra. Chevalier ha estado preguntando por ti desde que llegó.

La abuela de Neil.

Desde esa distancia, Harry distingue mejor a la gente que esta reunida y la localiza. En realidad nunca la ha visto pero sabe que es ella, tal vez sea el parecido o por la manera en que esta sentada en una de las sillas de la hilera de adelante. Tiene un porte elegante y no hay signos de tristeza más que la que se asoma por sus ojos. Está sola.

-Así que hoy James conoce a su héroe, Fleur dice que no para de hablar de ti.

-No empieces, Ron.

-¿Qué? Oye, ¿no te parece que el mundo es demasiado pequeño? El niño que estaba escondido en el estadio es el sobrino de Dean.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- pregunta distraído.

-Fleur- vuelve a decir Ron- ya ves que Dean y Gabrielle están juntos. Al parecer les va bien.

Siguen caminando con la ayuda de Ron sin apartar la vista de la señora. No puede hacerlo.

Ron hablaba en serio cuando dice que sólo lo esperaban a él, porque en cuanto notan su presencia, compañeros del trabajo, los Weasley y ex compañeros de Hogwarts guardan silencio y se acomodan en sus lugares. Hermione lo saluda en silencio y Harry le devuelve el gesto. Su silla se encuentra a un lado de la Sra. Chevalier y mientras se acerca a ella, frunce en entrecejo. Hay algo en ella que le resulta familiar.

El ataúd de caoba está sobre una base plegable de metal por la cual se puede ver el hoyo que ya ha sido cavado. Las numerosas coronas de flores no corresponden con el reducido grupo de personas que ahí se encuentran y sobre el ataúd, una foto de Neil abrazando a una tímida chica que le daba la espalda a la cámara.

-No encontré una foto en donde saliera más feliz que ahí.

La abuela de Neil habla sin apartar la vista del retato, por un momento mira de reojo a Harry y se presenta.

-Louise Chevalier.

-Harry Potter.

Louise asiente en señal de que lo ha escuchado.

-Apuesto que mientras lo conociste, nunca lo viste así de feliz.

-¿Es Natalie?- señala a la chica del retrato.

Ella asiente mientras cierra los ojos con fuerza.

-Esto no está bien, es demasiado pronto para volver aquí.

Tiene la mirada que Harry vio frente al espejo esos meses antes de regresar a Londres, ya la conoce, ya lo ha vivido. Por eso la Sra. Chevalier se le hizo familiar. La voz que inicia el discurso hace que cierre los ojos igual que ella.

-Damas y caballeros, estamos aquí reunidos...

_¿Es que no hay alguien más que oficie estas ceremonias?_

Los recuerdos invaden la memoria, repentinos, sin opción de impedirlo. No quiere vivir en el pasado, lo prometió. Pero esta vez es más fuerte que él.

_El cielo nublado y el viento frío de febrero le golpea en el rostro. Tiene las manos heladas y los pies entumecidos. Doris con un Charlus aún más pequeño envuelto en mantas, detrás de él. Harry frente a la lápida. Solos._

El mismo mago que ahora hace alarde de su elocuencia con su discurso es el mismo que en el funeral de Demelza dijo un discurso vacío, vano y carente de sentido. Como ahora.

_Demasiado pronto para volver aquí._

Es cierto.

Es una cantidad absurdamente corta de tiempo para volver perder a alguien.

Y sin embrago, sucedió.

Junto con los recuerdos, como sucede con todos aquellos que marcan nuestro pasado, vienen los sentimientos de impotencia y la sensación de soledad es cada vez más...

La suave mano de Ginny se desliza por su antebrazo y termina sujetando su mano. Como un acto reflejo Harry busca su mirada y sólo encuentra preocupación. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta que ha estado respirando agitadamente.

-Estoy bien.

Ella se inclina hacia adelante y recarga su cabeza en su hombro, su voz es suave y parece que le habla al oído.

-Fuimos compañeros en Hogwarts, pero tú lo conociste mejor que yo. Lo siento, Harry.

El beso que Ginny le da en la mejilla le sabe a poco, así que voltea su rostro buscando por más. Pero ella ahora tiene la vista fija en otra parte. Kingsley le hace entrega de la orden de Merlín Primera Clase a la Sra. Chevalier.

-La última vez que recibí una de estas fue en compensación por no poder encontrar el cuerpo de mi hijo- murmura Louise.

-Lo siento mucho Sra. Chevalier, su nieto era muy apreciado en el departamento- dice Kingsley.

Harry saca del bolsillo del pantalón en reloj de mano que encontró entre sus ropas.

-Esto era de Neil, estoy seguro que a él le gustaría que usted lo conservara- le puso el reloj en las manos.

-Él ya se había ido de casa.- aprieta el reloj contra su pecho- Eso me recuerda que debo irme, se supone que no debería estar aquí.- se levanta con majestuosidad- Un gusto conocerlo señor Potter, tiene usted una bonita familia- señala a Ginny y a Charlus- cuídelos.

-Gracias... lo haré.

-Esa señora cree que soy la mamá de Charlus, ¿cierto?- pregunta Ginny una vez que todos se levantan e reinician las pláticas. Tiene una sonrisa curiosa en el rostro.

-Bueno, eso en realidad no importa mucho- Harry se encoje de hombros- Al único que le tenemos que dar explicaciones es a Charlus ¿verdad, campeón?- se inclina para darle un beso a su hijo, pero Charlus es más rápido y estira los brazos con el muñeco entre sus manos. Harry se detiene antes de terminar dándole un beso al dragón de peluche.

-Bubu- Charlus sonríe mientras le presenta a su muñeco- ¡Bubuuuu!

-Muy gracioso- refunfuña Harry, luego se dirige a Ginny que se está riendo- ¿Tú también?- ella se ríe más fuerte- Oye, estamos en un cementerio- aunque la verdad es que él también está sonriendo. Con la mano que no sujeta el bastón, rodea la cintura de Ginny y la acerca a él. Ella deja de reírse y Harry levanta una ceja.- Tengo que ir al ministerio.

-Kingsley te está esperando- le señala el grupo de gente que está detrás de ellos.

-¿Podrías cuidar a Charlus? Prometo no tardar mucho.

Ginny pone los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y qué crees que he hecho estos días?

-Lo siento si abusé de...- Harry parece preocupado, ella se ríe.

-No seas ridículo, me refiero a que es absurdo que me lo preguntes. No pensarás que voy a dejar a Charlus solo. Además, soy como la niñera ¿no?- pregunta con tono coqueto.

Harry sonríe de lado y su mirada viene llena de promesas oscuras. Ginny se sonroja.

-Tú... no eres la niñera.

-Lo sé.

-Eres más que eso.

-¡Minny!- Charlus decide participar en la conversación y ambos se ríen.

-Soy Minny, me queda claro.

-Debo irme.

-Estaremos en la Madriguera. En la mañana mamá estaba muy triste, estas cosas hacen que se acuerde de Fred.

Harry asiente y le da un beso en la comisura de los labios antes de irse.

_-Pero pienso que aún, una historia importante  
>Puede que seas tú...tan solo tú-<em>

-¡Ginny! ¿Cómo has estado?

Hubiera preferido que George abriera la puerta. Gabrielle, Dean y un niño que seguramente es James estaban del otro lado. Momento incómodo, si, pero la presencia de Dean no le resulta insultante como antes. Aun así, sonríe forzadamente.

-Gabrielle... pasen. ¿Quieres que le avise a Fleur que estás aquí?

-Por favor-la chica sonríe deslumbrante haciendo gala de un buen inglés sin acento francés, es evidente que nunca se enteró de lo que pasó entre Ginny y Dean. Se fija en Charlus que está en brazos de la pelirroja- Oh pero qué bonito niño ¿es tu hijo, Ginny?- pregunta mientras le aprieta la mejilla derecha al bebé.

-No, es el hijo de Harry- contesta un tanto molesta porque con ese gesto sólo ha fastidiado al niño- Se llama Charlus- Gabrielle asiente, luego ve a su hermana y la llama mientras se encamina a la cocina. Ginny vuelve la vista hacia Dean- Pásale, mi madre no me educó para dejar a la gente fuera de la casa- se fija en el pequeño que se aferra a la mano de Thomas. No es tan moreno como su tío, tiene los ojos negros, pestañas largas y el cabello ligeramente rizado- Tú eres James, ¿cierto?

Teddy irrumpe en la sala y desde lejos le pregunta al recién llegado.

-¿Sabes jugar eso que se llama Fútbol?

James asiente.

-¿Quieres jugar?- pero no le da tiempo a contestar, lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva al jardín- ¡Tío Chaaaaarlie! ¡Él está en mi equipo!

-¿Reunión familiar?- pregunta Dean.

-En realidad... falleció un amigo de Ron y Harry. Mamá se puso sensible y aquí nos tienes a todos, queremos que esté ocupada.

-El auror que murió en el ataque del estadio. Lo siento mucho.

-Sí- había olvidado lo que eran las conversaciones decentes con él. Aun así se siente aliviada cuando Hermione y Angelina entran a la sala-¿Qué pasó?- pregunta con una sonrisa al escuchar los gritos de los niños.

-Están aprendiendo a jugar fútbol- responde Hermione- Dean, deberías decirles cómo. Están en el jardín.

Cuando se quedan las tres solas, a lo lejos escuchan una música extraña.

-¿Oyen eso?- pregunta Ginny.

-Creo que... no, ya no se oye- Angelina mira hacia todos lados- ¡Eh, ahí escucha de nuevo! Parece que es de un carnaval o algo así.

Hermione pone los ojos en blanco.

-Ginny, ¿no compraste un celular el día de tu cumpleaños?

-¿Qué? El aparato muggle ese que...- abre los ojos desmesuradamente, deja a Charlus en brazos de Angelina y corre escaleras arriba- mierda, mierda, mierda.

_-Mientras tú te quieres defender de mí, tu prudencia es también la mía  
>Pues tal vez tenemos que crecer aún- <em>

La noche cae sobre Ottery St. Catchpole cuando Harry y Ron llegan a La Madriguera. Sin saco, con la corbata en las manos y los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos.

-¿Cómo estuvo el juicio?- Hermione se acerca a ellos y pregunta por encima de todas las conversaciones que hay en el comedor, les da un tarro de cerveza de mantequilla a cada uno.

-Gracias- Ron bebe deprisa antes de dejarse caer en la silla. Le indica a su esposa que se siente a su lado- Bueno, no había manera de que pudiera escapar de esta, así que Dolohov y sus complices no saldrán de Azkaban... a menos que sea con los pies por delante. ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Que hiceron?

-Los niños hicieron que tus hermanos jugaran fútbol con ellos, hasta tu padre se animó. Eran un desastre hasta que Dean les ayudó un poco- agrega con precaución esperando la reacción de Harry.

-¿Dean ya está aquí?-pregunta bruscamente su amigo.

-Llegó en la tarde. Sigue en el jardín con Bill y los niños.

Observa a su hijo en brazos de Molly.

-¿Dónde está Ginny?

-Arriba, le hablaron al móvil y...

-¿Se compró esa cosa del demonio?- interrumpe Ron.

-... no ha salido en toda la tarde- termina la oración y luego se dirige a Ron- Cariño, no exageres, no es del demonio. Son maneras que la gente muggle tiene para comunicarse.

-¿Y?¿Has visto los aparatos que usan últimamente para "comunicarse"? Son las cosas más extrañas que...

Hay tanta gente en la casa, que se turnan para cenar. Primero lo niños, luego "las señoras de la casa" según George mientras le ofrece la silla a Angelina. Dean decide comer sentado junto a Gabrielle en la sala a pesar de la insistencia de la señora Weasley. La mirada de Harry francamente asusta y tiene la desagradable sensación que Potter sabe más de lo que él quisiera.

Así los encuentra Ginny cuando baja a la cocina: sus hermanos comiendo, sus cuñadas platicando en la sala y los niños han empezado a hacer escándalo corriendo de un lado a otro. Observa a Harry, con su cabello desordenado y la camisa desarreglada, jugando a piedra, papel y tijeras con Teddy y James mientras tiene a Charlus en sus piernas. Siente que algo extraño le nace del corazón y se expande. Es cálido y le hace sonreír.

-Señorita, si va a cenar quítese la pintura de las manos- le indica Molly

Ginny se fija en su aspecto. En efecto, después de esa llamada necesitaba pensar, por lo tanto, necesitaba pintar. La verdad es que nunca recuerda cómo es que se ensucia tan fácilmente. Harry le sonríe desde lejos.

-Llegaste.

Harry entrecierra los ojos mientras mira brevemente a los Weasley. Ginny está actuando de manera extraña.

-Eh... sí, llegué. ¿Quieres sentarte?- le ofrece la silla de a su derecha mientras Teddy y James salen corriendo escaleras arriba- al parecer no has cenado.

Ginny se limita a seguir mirándolo a los ojos. Harry se pone nervioso.

-¿Estás bien? Te ves... como perdida.- Un grito desde arriba y un fuerte estrepito alerta a todos. Harry mira de nuevo a Ginny. -Teddy- le dice preocupado.

Eso es suficiente para que reaccione y la chica suba los escaleras lo más rápido que puede. Detrás de ella va Thomas, le sigue Bill y Percy.

Tiene un mal presentimiento cuando ve el antiguo cuerto de Percy abierto, ahí se encuentran las pinturas que estuvieron en la exposición.

-Circe bendita, ¿pero qué hicieron?

-Oh por Merlín- dice Bill detrás de ella.

El habitual tono azul del cabello de Teddy ahora es rojo por la vergüenza de haber sido atrapado en una travesura. Eso y que la pintura que han tirado por el cuarto es de un carmesí brillante. La mayoría de los cuadros han sido manchados.

-¿Se hicieron daño?- ella se acerca a Teddy y lo revisa. Ningún rasguño.- Ted Remus Lupin, no me vuelvas a dar esos sustos. Baja inmediatamente a la cocina.

-James, baja con Gabrielle, por favor- le pide Dean al niño una vez que le quita al niño la chaqueta llena de pintura.

-¿Esto tiene arreglo?- pregunta Percy.

-Eso depende- contesta Dean- ¿Las pinturas están secas?

-Y selladas- ella asiente

-Perfecto... Ginny- la chica voltea, Dean le tiende un trozo de franela- ¿Tienes aguarrás?

-¿No pueden limpiar los cuadros con un simple movimiento de varita?-Pregunta Bill mientras Ginny encuentra la botella con el líquido transparente que busca.

-En el arte las cosas deben ser hechas a mano, si no... - recita Dean mientras vierte el líquido en el trapo.

-... no es arte- Ginny termina la frase al mismo tiempo que él.

Ambos sonríen y empiezan a limpiar los cuadros uno por uno.

Llevan así media hora.

-... creo que fui ambicioso y...

-Lo sigues siendo, Thomas, acéptalo. Te brota un lado por demás Slytherin que ni quien lo soporte.

Después de los primeros cinco minutos con el olor del solvente impregnando el cuarto, Percy y Bill bajaron deprisa a la cocina. El primero sentía que devolvía la cena y al segundo, el mundo le empezaba a parecer chistoso.

-Y a pesar de todo eso, tú eras su favorita.

Limpian las manchas lado a lado. Ginny está demasiado concentrada en su labor.

-Bueno, yo era dedicada y concentrada. Tú siempre faltabas al taller los lunes.

-Amor, James ya se durmió.

Ambos voltean y se encuentran con Gabrielle con James en brazos. Detrás de ella, Harry está recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- se molesta Ginny- No puedes subir escalones.

-Al parecer si puedo- contesta él fríamente.

-Nos vamos.- anuncia Dean mientras le quita a James de los brazos a su novia- Eh... ¿Weasley? Falta el cuadro de la esquina, pero está fresco. No tiene arreglo.

-Oh ése lo acabo de hacer- vuelve la vista hacia el cuadro y lo observa-No es importante, sólo quería despejarme.

-Hasta luego, Ginny- se despide la hermana de Fleur.

-Nos vemos.- cuando mira hacia la puerta se da cuenta que Harry ya no está.

_-Son excusas, son evasivas  
>Si te busco tú te escondes, luego vuelves-<em>

Se debió haber tomado la puñetera poción hace media hora. La pierna empieza a molestarle. Desde luego no debió subir las escaleras, pero eso no lo va admitir frente a Ginny.

_Más le vale mantenerse alejado de ti, porque si lo llego a ver, no respondo. _

Eso fue lo que claramente le dijo a ella, aquella tarde. No soporta a Dean cerca de ella, le importa un carajo que la razón haya sido James. Y cuando ve a Thomas despedirse de todos, se pregunta porque se estuvo conteniendo toda la tarde; la pierna no es ningún impedimento, sólo necesita la varita para poner a ése imbécil en su lugar...

-Harry, ¿estás bien?- Hermione se acerca a él con cautela.

-No- hace una mueca de dolor- Cuando el tipo este se vaya, tal vez me encuentre mejor.

-Contrólate- por más que susurre, el tono imperioso de su amiga es evidente- si montas una escena aquí, el único que sale perdiendo eres tú.

-¿Yo? Yo no fui el que trató a Ginny como si...

-Harry, querido ¿cuándo empiezan tus ejercicios de rehabilitación?- pregunta Molly amablemente una vez que los invitados se fueron.

-¿Eh?... ah, mañana- respira profundamente. Otra punzada de dolor le hace cerrar los ojos- Temprano.

-Podrías traer a Charlus mientras vas con ese doctor.

-Mamá, pero si él y Ginny se han arreglado muy bien hasta ahora con eso- dice George maliciosamente- ¿no es así hermanita?

-¿Qué?- acaba de bajar las escaleras y no tiene idea de lo que hablan. Siente el estómago extrañamente hueco por la falta de comida y el exceso de solvente que inhaló.

-Mamá no tiene que preocuparse por Charlus por que tú lo vas a cuidar.

-Ah.. ¿yo?- la llamada ha cambió muchas cosas que no sabe qué pensar. Mira a Hermione pidiendo ayuda.- Yo... eh, creo que primero...

-¿Tienes que comer algo?- Hermione completa la frase un tanto insegura. Ginny entrecierra los ojos porque eso es lo más estúpido que le ha escuchado decir a su amiga.

Harry resopla y se encamina donde está Angelina con su hijo en brazos ya dormido. Esto es el colmo, si así están las cosas, él no necesita ayuda de nadie. Si Ginny quiere rememorar viejos tiempos con Thomas, hubiera preferido no saber nada. _Rememorar viejos tiempos._ Él no tiene viejos tiempos con ella, tal vez ése es el problema.

-Harry...

-Nos vamos- hace otra mueca de dolor cuando sujeta a Charlus con el brazo derecho- Necesitamos ir a casa.

-Pero hijo...- empieza Molly.

-Necesito cambiarme, descansar...

-Pero... hijo no puedes...- Arthur intenta razonar con él.

-Charlus necesita su poción y yo la mía.

-La poción de Charlus ya está lista, yo la preparé- le informa Ginny.

La mirada de Harry que recibe a cambio encaja perfectamente en un "no me importa". La atmósfera cambia, los demás sienten que sobran en lo que parece ser una discusión privada.

-Necesita un baño.

-No, no lo necesita- Ginny pone los ojos en blanco- yo lo bañé en la mañana antes de ir al hospital.

-¿En serio?- Harry usa el tono más desdeñoso que puede usar.

-Bien- inhala profundamente para contenerse pero no lo logra, el Harry testarudo que tiene enfrente la saca fácilmente de sus casillas- Si te crees muy capaz de cuidar al niño tú solo, entonces lárgate Potter- Se da la vuelta lo más dignamente posible, sube a su antiguo cuarto y cierra la puerta bruscamente.

-No puedes aparecerte ni viajar en Red Flú- le recuerda Arthur después de un incómodo silencio.

-Estás de suerte cuñado porque vine en auto... mágico- Harry mira con cara de pocos amigos a Charlie porque no quiere ser cuñado de nadie en ése momento- ¿Qué?- el pelirrojo le mira como si no hubiera dicho nada extraño- Madre, regreso en diez minutos.

Una vez que Charlie cierra la puerta tras él, escuchan los ruidos estrepitosos que Ginny hace en su habitación.

Escuchar a Charlie fue la gota que derramó el vaso, al parecer todos piensan que es divertido. Agarra su ropa de cualquier manera y la mete violentamente en la pequeña maleta que se trajo. _Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido._ En la mañana estaban bien, ella ni siquiera aún le decía de las nuevas noticias, ¿qué fue lo que...

_Dean._

Absurdo. Se cuelga la maleta de lado, abre la puerta bruscamente y gruñe. El sonido más bien parece un berrido. _Idiota inútil ¿es que no se da cuenta?_ Baja de tres en tres los escalones y cuando llega a la planta baja dirige a los demás una mirada asesina.

-Ése imbécil no es cuñado de nadie ¿entendieron?

Los demás sólo asienten con la cabeza. Ron, George y Bill parecen a punto de reírse. Molly observa la maleta que carga su hija.

-Ginny, ¿a dónde vas a estas horas?

-A mi casa, no la compré para no dormir ahí.

-Pero...- la señora Weasley parece desesperada por meter un poco de sensatez en ese lío absurdo- no hagas nada impulsivo ¿quieres? Espera a mañana para arreglar las cosas con Harry.

Pero si ella no fue la que lo echó todo a perder, piensa Ginny con frustración.

-Si, mamá.

Pero al desaparecer por la chimenea, no estaba pensando precisamente en su casa.

-Curiosa discusión, digo, para ser a causa de un bebé.

-El punto es, Audrey, que esto no tiene nada que ver con Charlus- le responde Ron con una sonrisa. Luego le susurra a Hermione- Tú me vas a explicar qué fue lo que pasó aquí.

_-Párate un instante, habla claro como sólo sabes tú  
>Dime quién eres tú-<em>

Cuando aparece en el departamento de Harry, lo primero que Ginny espera es reanudar discusión que no terminaron. En realidad, que no empezaron. Charlus era un pretexto. Espera un Harry molesto, testarudo como es. Así a ella le resultaría más fácil gritarle de vuelta y aventarle un par de objetos.

Pero eso es lo que no sucede.

Al principio cree que ha llegado antes y que no hay nadie en casa, sin embargo la luz de la cocina está encendida y ella se dirige ahí decididamente.

Harry está sentado en la mesa, sin expresión alguna sosteniendo una copa entre las manos.

-¿Estás bebiendo?

-Kreacher enfermó la semana pasada. Lo mandé descansar- hace una mueca de asco al beber- No tengo vasos limpios.

-Ah sí...tu poción- entonces sin poder evitarlo, pregunta- ¿Aún te duele?

Harry levanta la ceja como si dudara de su preocupación y se levanta lentamente de la silla. Lo único que se oye es el sonido del bastón que acompaña cada paso que él da.

-Harry...

Él pasa por su lado ignorándola y Ginny siente que el enojo acude en su ayuda. Harry se dirige a la sala, precisamente a la chimenea, siente los pasos de ella detrás de él.

-Potter...

Más silencio.

-¡Potter!

-Si no te importa, ahora no quiero...

La está corriendo.

-¡Potter! Maldita sea, te estoy hablando- ella lanza un cojín que impacta sobre la espalda de Harry.

-No me debiste contar nada- no grita, pero esta visiblemente molesto- Si vas a tratar a Dean como si fueran amigos de toda la vida...

Así que esta es la real causa por la que está enfadado. Interesante. Aun así Ginny no puede creer lo que está escuchando.

-¿Qué? Dean no es mi amigo- resopla incrédula- Por Merlín, Harry. No seas absurdo.

-Es lo que vi.

-Te equivocas. Que haya tenido una mala experiencia con él no significa que le tenga miedo o que tenga que esconderme de él. Él no me asusta. Tú sí, pareces un adolescente ridículo.

-Y tú...

-Yo qué ¿eh? Si Dean tiene la cara y el descaro de parase en casa de mis padres no es mi jodido problema, ¿porqué sabes qué? No era mi invitado- su tono de voz cada vez va subiendo a causa del enfado- Él es que tiene que dar explicaciones, él es que está mal, yo no...

-Ginevra...

-Cállate Potter.

-Vas a despertar a Charlus.

-Bien, sirve que así por fin te ocupas de él un momento ¿no?

La mirada de Harry se endurece.

-Te he dicho que no te metas en la manera en que cuido a mi hijo- su bajo tono de voz parece peligroso- Si tanto te molesta cuidarlo, vete. Tengo dos meses de incapacidad. No te necesito.

Ginny se deja caer rendida en el sillón, suspira y se cubre la cabeza con las manos. Le duelen las palabras de Harry.

-Ya hemos tenido ésta discusión, no me vuelvas a lastimar con lo mismo.

El súbito tono de derrota de Ginny rompe con las barreras de Harry. El enfado se esfuma y camina lentamente para poder sentarse junto a ella en el sillón. Apenas en la mañana aún se llevaba más que bien con ella y ya extraña esos tiempos.

Pasan minutos en completo silencio.

-He recibido una propuesta de irme al otro lado del mundo y no les he contestado porque no sé que jodidos te pasa conmigo. Y eso es patético- murmura Ginny.

El pánico se apodera de Harry.

-Pensé que había quedado claro.

-Comportarte como un troglodita no deja las cosas en claro- le lanza una mirada hostil. Suspira y encuentra el valor de no sabe dónde- Yo sé que me pasa contigo porque nunca me ha dejado de pasar. ¿Pero tú? Tengo intuición pero no soy adivina, y en cualquier caso quiero oírlo de tí. ¿Crees que es suficiente con arrinconarme en la pared?

-No era mi...

-¡No te disculpes por eso, carajo!

-¡¿Entonces que quieres que te diga?!

El hombre que tiene a un lado será el único responsable si le llega a dar un ataque.

-¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto?- se señala a ambos con desesperación- ¿No te das cuenta?- lo que le faltaba, esta llorando- Ya no quiero discutir contigo-Se limpia una lágrima con fuerza y niega rápidamente con la cabeza para que Harry no lo notara.

Pero Harry lo nota. Y se odia por haber provocado eso.

-Ginny- estira la mano para quitarle el cabello del rostro y poder mirarla a los ojos, pero ella le pega en la mano.

-Déjame.

-Ése es el problema Ginevra, que no te puedo dejar- esa confesión la deja aturdida por un momento y él aprovecha para sostenerle el rostro con las manos. Tiene los ojos rojos. - Perdóname- Le besa el rastro de una lágrima en la mejilla izquierda- Estaba celoso de Dean, yo...

-Ridículo- no pudo dejar de rezongar por su estúpida conducta. Harry sonríe.

El maldito no debería ser encantador cuando lo hace y por eso Ginny lo mira de mala manera. Se obliga a quedarse callada, él tiene que decir eso que se muere por escuchar.

O por sentir.

Harry termina con la distancia entre ellos y roza los labios de ella con los suyos. Contacto efímero que provoca que Ginny cierre los ojos por exceso de sensaciones. Intenta de nuevo, probando, tentando lentamente. Atrapa su labio inferior para escuchar como ella suspira y coloca sus delicados brazos alrededor de su cuello, y con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción se pierde en el momento...

-Tú y Charlus son lo más importante que tengo- susurra sobre sus labios una vez que se separan-¿Eso era lo que querías escuchar?- espera que Ginny abra los ojos y agrega en un susurro bastante sensual- Te quiero.

-Para haber sido mi príncipe azul a los diez años- dice ella mientras le acaricia el rostro, su mirada resplandece- te has convertido en un sapo con gafas testarudo y de mal genio.

-¿Un sapo en escabeche?- pregunta Harry sonriendo- Puedo vivir con eso.

Ahora es ella la que con sus manos acerca el rostro de Harry al suyo y susurra antes de volver a besarlo.

-Te quiero.

_-Cómo te querré  
>Cuánto te querré-<em>

* * *

><p><em>:)<br>_

_Espero no tardar en volver en actualizar... sigo escribiendo._

_ Ya no quedan muchos capítulos y quiero empezar con una nueva historia._

_Espero que les haya gustado aunque si no me dejan un review, nunca lo sabré._

_Un beso y saludos a todos._

_Mar._


	12. Tú

**Canción "Tú eres" de Eros Ramazzotti**

**Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tú<strong>

_Los recuerdos que quedarán  
>ahora que tú estás ya no me pesarán<em>

-No seas niño malo, vamos... una, dos...

-Buenos días.

La voz grave de Harry le llega desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Camiseta negra tan desacomodada que revela parte de su abdomen, pantalón de franela a cuadros, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho desde donde sujeta unos pergaminos y la sonrisa adormilada que le dedica hace que Ginny se muerda los labios mientras le corresponde a esa sonrisa.

-Buenos días- luego naturalmente, lo reprende- ¿Tu bastón? Además, reposo absoluto, ¿Te suena?

Harry por toda respuesta le vuelva a sonreír.

-Por lo visto esta mañana ningún Potter piensa escucharme- dramatiza Ginny dirigiéndose a Charlus.

Escucha la risa de Harry y el inconfundible golpeteo del bastón. Al parecer, no es tan insensato y si lo está utilizando. Se le erizan los vellos de la nuca por la anticipación mientras él se acerca.

El sol ha salido en su totalidad y sin embrago la mañana es fresca, el clima perfecto para un buen suéter. El clima de Londres ha regresado a su normalidad. Pero Ginny con Harry en la misma habitación, siente calor, mucho calor.

-Toma- le dice antes de besarla rápidamente en los labios y dirigirse a la despensa, Ginny vuelve a sonreír.

Se fija en la carta que le ha dejado en las manos. El sello del ministerio está roto y Ginny se pregunta porqué se la ha dado a ella. La letra de Ron en el interior contesta a su pregunta.

_Harry:_

_Afortunadamente la firma de los documentos que te mando no interfiere con tu rehabilitación ni tu descanso, así que fírmalos porque los necesito para antes de la hora de la comida. Eso dijo Kingsley, a mí ni me preguntes._

_En la oficina nadie te extraña, así que ni te apures._

_Mamá ha ido a casa de Ginny temprano para desayunar con ella y hablar sobre la escena que ustedes montaron anoche pero no la encontró. Ni a ella ni las cosas que se llevó de la Madriguera. En resumen, no durmió en casa. _

_Así que por favor dile a mi hermana (Si, sé que está contigo. No, no quiero detalles) que la tranquilice. Que a mi ya me tiene nervioso con tanta lechuza y sus apariciones en la chimenea._

_No se te olvide mandarme los documentos ya firmados._

_Ronald Weasley_

_Director suplente del Cuartel de Aurores.  
>Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.<em>

Más abajo una posdata de Ron. Ginny puede ver claramente como su hermano la escribió rápidamente. Sonríe.

_Sólo puse mi firma y el cargo de suplente apareció solo. Asusta._

-¿A qué hora tienes la cita con ese doctor?- Ginny dobla con cuidado la carta y la deja en la mesa con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Harry apareciera.

-A las diez.

Está leyendo lo que le han enviado mientras se pasea por la cocina. Inútil intentar hacer algo con una mano sobre el bastón y otra sujetando los documentos. Resopla impaciente, ya ni siquiera recuerda qué es lo que quería desayunar. Se sienta en la mesa frente a Ginny y al final decide tomar jugo de calabaza.

-Quedaré con mi madre a esa hora en el Caldero Chorreante- murmura Ginny. Se queda pensando mientras le acerca a Charlus una cuchara con la natilla de vainilla que se supone que está comiendo como postre- Después iré a... - Charlus le avienta la cuchara- ¿Otra vez?

-¿Qué sucede?- Harry pregunta distraídamente mientras firma los pergaminos.

-Tu hijo no quiere comer la natilla- mira severamente al niño- nunca me había rechazado la comida.

-Ni a mí- mira a su hijo por encima de las gafas. El niño tiene una cara de claro disgusto - ¿Puedo? - señala la cuchara e intenta darle de comer a su hijo. Pero Charlus niega vehemente y empieza a gritar.

-Nononononono- los balbuceos desesperados están a punto de abrir el paso al llanto.

Harry frunce el entrecejo y se acerca la cuchara a su nariz.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Natilla de vainilla. Estaba en tu despensa.

El tono a la defensiva de Ginny le hace gracia. Sin pensarlo prueba un poco. Nada. La natilla no tiene nada de malo, lo único que tiene...

-¿Has dicho vainilla?- pregunta Harry con una sonrisa extraña.

-Si, vainilla ¿que tiene de malo?

-Nada en absoluto, solo que es curioso- mientras corta un plátano en pedazos y lo pone en un pequeño tazón para que Charlus lo coma por si solo, murmura en voz baja- a Demelza tampoco le gustaba- mira ceñudo a su hijo- no pensé que esas cosas se heredaran.

Ginny finge que tose antes de hablar.

-Ya, yo tampoco.

Es la primera vez, desde que Charlus estuvo en el hospital, que Harry menciona a Demelza.

Presiente que hablar de ella en ocasiones tendrá que ser algo totalmente normal si se trata de Charlus. Al fin y al cabo ella es su madre, también es su hijo. Saborea esa idea y se le hace un tanto extraña, pues para Ginny, Charlus era el hijo de Harry y nada más. Algo ilógico cuando es evidente que los ojos y algunos gestos no tienen la firma de los genes de Harry. Ha pasado tanto tiempo con ellos dos, conviviendo, haciendo su día a día a la par que ellos, que agregar ahora a Demelza en la ecuación le producen ciertos escalofríos. Mientras el niño se concentra en comer, la mirada de Ginny se ha oscurecido y algo parecido a la deseperación le oprime el corazón. Viendo las cosas crudamente, Charlus es hijo de otra mujer y ella se había negado a pensar en lo que eso implicaba. Siente una sensación desagradable descender por su estómago.

Porque para variar, ahora se siente mal por pensar todo eso.

-¿Hiciste tortitas?- Harry intenta que su tono sea casual y alegremente sorprendido. Intenta cambiar de tema. Le da la espalda y destapa la cacerola mientras el vaho lleno de aromas deliciosos hace que su estomago respingue por el hambre que tiene.

-No te acostumbres- sonríe por fin Ginny- y las mías son las de en medio.

-Tarde, ya tomé dos de esas.

-¡Potter!

_-Tú eres como el sol que nace y brilla de día-_

-Hija, no hagas sonidos indecentes al comer.

Ginny transforma su ataque de risa en tos.

-¿Sonidos indecentes?

-Sï - confirma Molly con un gesto que se debate entre la censura y la diversión- Incluso para el Caldero Chorreante.

Ginny levanta una ceja con incredulidad mientras mira su alrededor. El lugar lleno de gente, ese incesante ruido de gente que llega, se va, viene de compras del Callejón Diagon, hombres que con estruendosas carcajadas rien en la barra debido seguramente a alguna anécdota. No cree que nadie haya reparado en ella.

-Pero son fresas con chocolate- argumenta la chica como si eso lo justificara todo. Cierra los ojos mientras toma otro bocado. Cuando los abre se da cuenta que en la mesa que está detrás de su madre hay un hombre que la mira intensamente. Se sonroja, mira desdeñosamente al sujeto y decide que su madre tiene razón.

-Ya sé que son tus favoritas- Molly sonríe mientras toma la bolsa con sus compras y se levanta de su silla- Cielo, me tengo que ir. Charlie se va hoy en la tarde.

-Iré a casa a despedirme.

-Bien, mientras tanto sé buena y no le grites a todo el mundo.

Ginny pone los ojos en blanco cuando alguien más se mete en la conversación.

-Eso será un poco difícil, Sra. Weasley.

Diletta tiene el aspecto deliberadamente desarreglado, como si a última hora recordara que tenía que hacer compras importantes. Viene del callejón Diagon, los paquetes y bolsas que carga lo comprueban.

-¡Diletta!

-Querida, ¿cómo estás?- Molly abraza maternalmente a la recién llegada.

-Bien- alza los brazos mostrando sus compras- como ve, aún consigo cosas para hacer de mi departamento algo más acogedor- voltea ver a Ginny y le pregunta con curiosidad- ¿porqué te regañan?

-Anoche le grité a Harry delante de toda la familia.

-Interesante.

Molly frunce el ceño, es obvio que no contaba con el tono divertido por parte de Diletta.

-Se estaba comportando como un estúpido sin razón- se justificó Ginny- Tenía que ponerlo en su lugar.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo.

-Hija, no estoy diciendo que Harry sea el pobre inocente aquí y que tú fueras la bruja escandalosa- Molly explica con paciencia mientras Diletta se ríe quedamente- Ya hablamos de eso. Sabes, hay discusiones que no se ganan con esa clase de gritos.

Mientras Molly desaparece por la chimenea, Diletta mira con los ojos entrecerrados a Ginny.

-Con "esa" clase de gritos... ¿que acaso hay diferentes clases de -súbitamente abre los ojos y a ambas la risa se les escapa antes de que puedan evitarlo- Por Merlín, ¡tu madre te acaba de dar consejo escandaloso!

Platican con normalidad mientras Diletta come con avidez su plato pastel de carne y papas. Hay un acuerdo implícito de no mencionar su ausencia en el funeral de Neil. Ginny cree que su amiga lo está sobrellevando bien, al fin y al cabo todo terminó tan rápido, antes incluso de empezar. Si su amiga sigue pensando en él, lo único que lograría sería idealizar recuerdos inventados que le impedirían abrirse a otras posibilidades.

Se entera que Diletta ha aceptado la oferta del Royal College.

-Esa escuela es muy reconocida.

-Pero... ¿Tú maestra ahí?- Ginny sonríe con expresión burlona- Sólo eres 2 años mayor que yo.

-Bueno, he decidido que mis alumnos serán niños. Así que nunca seré interrogada sobre el profundo mensaje que hay detrás del estilo cubista en el Guernica de Picasso.

Ginny se ríe.

-Además- prosigue Diletta- es un trabajo seguro. Reconozco que puedo estar como una cabra y ser de espíritu libre, pero no soy tonta. Algún día no será suficiente y tengo que tener un respaldo. Eso sí, nunca dejaré la escultura, sólo el glamour que representa ser una artista conocida.- sonríe mientras toma una papa que casi cae de su plato- ¿Y tú ya le has contestado al Sr. Grossman?

-No, yo... no sé.

-Dime que no es por Harry.

Ginny frunce el ceño y al final suspira.

-Imaginé los próximos años viviendo a plazos, exposiciones, cenas, buscando patrocinadores. No me gustó. Viajar es un buen incentivo, pero no así, es como estar en todos lados y a la vez en ninguno. Los museos, galerías o coleccionistas no siempre van a estar interesados en lo que hago.

-Pero ése era tu sueño, aunque antes no lo describías de esa manera.

-Me perdería del cumpleaños de Hermione y del nacimiento de mi sobrina, y Merlín sabe que ya le he fallado a mi amiga muchas veces en ese aspecto.

-¿Y para qué crees que existen los trasladores? Incluso si te sientes muy capaz te puedes aparecer. Acepta y ve lo que sucede, si al final no te convence tienes un lugar al que regresar ¿no es así?

-Sí. - reconoce Ginny- Hace mucho que no hablábamos así.

-Tomando en cuenta que la última vez que fue necesario, le hiciste más caso a Harry que a mí...

-Diletta...

-¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? ¡Qué era el mismo consejo!- Diletta resopla mientras una sonrisa traicionera aparece en su rostro- Me sentí ultrajada.

-Exageras, Belli.

-Claro que sí...y ahora que lo pienso ¿Sabe él de la exposición itinerante?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué ha dicho?

-Aún nada.

-Me parece que Harry y yo somos de las mismas opiniones. Háblalo con él.

-Por una vez que coinciden y tú ya...- Ginny se interrumpe y suspira quedamente mientras niega con la cabeza. Se queda un momento viendo la nada con algo que parece ser una sonrisa.

-Ginny ¿estás bien?

Ella recuerda el momento tenso de esa mañana y habla sin poder evitarlo.

-Charlus es hijo de Demelza.

Sorprendida por el cambio de tema Diletta se queda en silencio unos segundos.

-¿Así se llamaba?

-Si. Fuimos compañeras en el equipo de quidditch. Ella y Harry se iban a casar después que naciera Charlus.

-Cristo...

Ginny no puede evitar sonreír por la expresión de su amiga.

-Nunca me había dado cuenta lo cerca que estuve de perderlo.

Diletta chasquea los dedos cerca de su rostro para buscar su atención.

-¡Hey! No sucedió. Hay que agradecer que...

-¿Ella esté muerta?- pregunta Ginny con crudeza.

-No, por Merlín que no- Diletta parece un poco espantada.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo. No sé qué me pasa, me siento horrible. Nunca había pensado en eso o no quería hacerlo. Pasé mucho tiempo con la idea que lo mío con Harry no iba a suceder que no me permití reflexionar en eso. No tenía caso.

Diletta es escultora, ha tenido que desarrollar su sentido de la observación. Tiene un don para leer la expresión corporal, los gestos y lo que no se dice, por eso es buena en lo que hace. De otra manera, algo tan duro y hueco como la piedra no podría expresar tantos sentimientos como lo hacen sus obras.

-Tienes miedo ahora que es real- sentencia en un susurro mientras mira a Ginny- al final, no eres tan distinta a Harry.

Parece que Ginny no la ha escuchado, porque una vez que ha empezado no se puede detener.

-Toda la mañana me estuve torturando recordando cuando estaba en Florencia. La vez que me llegó la carta de Hermione, donde me anunciaba que Harry se iba a casar y que iba a formar su familia. Esa vez me dio gusto por él, pero francamente me dan escalofríos de...

-Tú lo has dicho, te estás torturando. Circe bendita, Ginny. Harry es un buen tipo y te ha dicho que te quiere. Yo pensé que eso era motivo de fiesta nacional.

- No quiero ser reemplazo de nadie.

-Y no lo eres- Diletta mira al techo pidiendo paciencia-Tú has estado cerca de Harry todos estos meses. Dime, mujer de poca fe ¿crees que él esté buscando una especie de reemplazo?

_"Pues que se espere, porque en este momento tengo muchas cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo preparar la papilla de Charlus"_

Ante el silencio de Ginny, su amiga le sonríe elocuentemente pensando que ha ganado la discusión. Sin embargo, Ginny no sería Ginny si no fuera testaruda. Además, ya puestos, piensa sacar todo eso que envenena su sistema. Pero tiene que reconocer algo:

-Harry casi nunca habla de ella, a menos que se trate de Charlus.

-Y se iba a casar con ella sólo porque era la madre de su hijo ¿Eso no te dice nada?

-Por favor, no estamos en el siglo pasado.

-Incluso en el siglo pasado, si un hombre no quería casarse con una mujer que llevaba un hijo suyo, simplemente no lo hacía- acepta Diletta- Pero respecto a Harry, una cosa es clara.

-¿Ah, sí?- Ginny levanta una ceja mientras se reclina en el respaldo de si silla, le indica a Diletta con un gesto bastante pomposo que continúe- Ilumíneme, señorita Belli.

Diletta sonríe de medio lado ante el tono ácido de la chica.

-Mi padre decía que hay desiciones que se toman con responsabilidad o por responsabilidad. Siempre he tenido la impresión que Harry hace la mayoría de las cosas por responsabilidad hacia los demás. Por lo que me has contado y por lo que todo mundo sabe, no ha tenido una vida fácil- Diletta sonríe y le toma una mano a Ginny, es importante que su amiga entienda lo que es evidente- Tú no encajas en esa categoría, él sólo te quiere y punto. Es simple.

Y pese a todo, Ginny le cree a su amiga. O más bien cree en la mirada intensa de Harry y a los besos que han compartido en las últimas doce horas.

Tal vez lo único que necesitaba era reconocer sus miedos y exorcizarlos.

Termina su jugo de naranja con una sonrisa.

-_Tú eres todo lo que yo soñé  
>Tú para mi-<em>

El silencio del despacho es tan intenso que los pensamientos de Harry casi pueden sentirse. Sentado detrás de su escritorio, con la cabeza entre las manos exhala el quinto suspiro de la tarde. Los motivos no son en absoluto románticos.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que salió de San Mungo y a veces tiene la sensación que no ha despertado completamente. Si no le falla la memoria, pudo haber muerto de no ser por Ron y Neil. Dejaría a Charlus completamente huérfano y no hubiera sabido que los besos robados de Ginny son la mejor manera de terminar el día.

No se explica cómo es que se comporta como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo cuando no ha hecho más que presenciar que a los que más aprecia se les acaba sin la oportunidad de decir nada.

Se sorprende a sí mismo cuando se da cuenta que es así como ha vivido los últimos meses. Estaba viendo pasar los días como si la vida fuera un mero trámite que pasar sólo para que Charlus no se quedara solo igual que él.

Porque si no vivía, no tenía nada que perder.

Menudo instinto de conservación tenía.

_"Sabes Harry, así te vas a perder de muchas historias en tu vida. ¿Quién te dice que la próxima no sea una historia importante?"_

Una historia importante... Mierda, eso le pone de nervios más que un colacuerno húngaro.

Y sólo por eso se siente más vivo.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí- Harry sonríe incluso antes de mirarla. Ginny ha abierto la puerta de su despacho y asoma la cabeza con una sonrisa cálida- Me prometiste una cita aquí y no veo nada de especial en la casa. Explícate.

Harry se ríe y hace el intento de ponerse de pie.

-No, espera- Ginny suspira- tengo que hablar contigo.

Pero él ya sabe de qué se trata y sólo le queda hacer una pregunta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

Ginny sonríe.

-Dos meses. París, Portugal, Luxemburgo y para rematar, Turquía.

Lentamente, golpe a golpe con el bastón, Harry acorta la distancia que los separa

-Dime por favor que aceptaste.

-Mañana tengo que responderles.- ella baja la cabeza y el tono de su voz- Pero Harry, si me voy, Charlus no...

El le sujeta su mentón con suavidad, levanta su rostro y la obliga a verlo a los ojos.

-No, detente, ni siquiera pienses eso.-suspira- Ginevra, tú no eres la madre de mi hijo. Y te lo digo en el mejor de los sentidos.

-¿Acaso hay un buen sentido en eso?

Harry sonríe, con la otra mano aparta un mechón de su rostro y lo pone detrás de su oreja. Acaricia brevemente su rostro y acorta un poco la distancia que los separa.

-Buen sentido en que no puedes dejar tus metas por quedarte aquí sólo para ayudarme. No debes. No es justo.

-¿Y tú?- la cercanía provoca que hablen en susurros.

-Yo voy a estar bien. Estaré aquí cuando regreses, digo, por si te interesa saberlo. Lo más seguro es que tenga que ir a Escocia por Doris; si le digo que si no viene conmigo, cuando Charlus cumpla un año el niño no se va a acordar de ella, te aseguro que será la primera en subirse al tren y venir a Londres.-Ambos ríen- Después de eso estaré aquí. -Se acerca un poco más y parece que sólo un suspiro los separa.- Ve y desmuéstrales a todos eso que yo sé, que eres una gran artista con mucho talento. ¿Ya mencioné que voy a estar aquí cuando regreses? Puede que no haya quedado claro.

Ella termina con la ínfima distancia que los separa y sonríe antes de besarlo. No puede contenerse. Siente un nudo en la garganta hecho de emociones y puro amor porque eso que le ha dicho Harry es lo más dulce que ha escuchado en toda su vida. Y es sólo para ella.

No tiene caso negar eso que ha sentido desde siempre y que ha guardado en su corazón en ese espacio reservado para los imposibles. Los labios de Harry están sobre los de ella y sus manos en sus caderas. Cuando su lengua pide permiso para entrar en su boca la sensación es tan intensa que siente que flota, se marea y se aferra a su cuello porque lo más seguro es que sus piernas no le respondan si lo llega a soltar. No es imposible, es real. Tan real como los dedos de Harry que se pasean con ligereza por su espalda. Tan real y tan inmenso que siente que puede llorar en cualquier momento.

-Harry...

-Shhh... - la vuelve a besar.

-Tú me prometiste... - otro beso- cena...- más intenso - hambrienta... - siente que le muerde el labio inferior- después... - y él sonríe entre sus labios- tú ganas.

Se vuelve un poco más etérea con cada beso. Y ansiosa. No quiere parar pero...

-Harry, no. No podemos... tu pierna... te lastimaría...

-¿Te vas a ir dos meses y quieres que no haga nada al respecto?

-¿Algo?¿Aquí?- creyendo haber entendido todo mal, pregunta- ¿Qué... qué vas a hacer?

Harry encuentra una palabra simple que resuma todos sus planes sin que ella salga corriendo o le ponga mil excusas.

-Quererte.

_Circe bendita, Morgana y Merlín._

_-Mi pensamiento  
>donde no estaba<br>ahora estarás-_

* * *

><p><strong>Cuánto tiempo sin actualizar!<strong>

**Perdonen... poco tiempo y falta de inspiración : mala combinación.**

**No he tenido tiempo de contestar reviews, lo sé. Estoy condenada por eso, pero aún así sepan que se los agradezco con mucho cariño.**

**Saludos!**

**Mar.**


	13. Una emoción para siempre

**Esto de dar excusas por tardarme en actualizar ya no me parece tan bonito. Tal vez porque no las tengo.**

**Sólo pido disculpas. Agradezco enormemente que sigan la historia, sólo dos capítulos más y se termina.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo**

**Canción: Una emoción para siempre- Eros Ramazzotti.**

* * *

><p><strong>Una emoción para siempre<strong>

_Me gustaría recordarte así  
>con la sonrisa enamorada<br>como si el sol hubiese salido aquí  
>dentro de tu mirada<em>

Tráfico londinense: claxons, motores y gritos. Demasiado ruido. Se estira en la cama y consigue otros diez minutos de descanso cuando esconde la cabeza entre las almohadas. El aroma personal de Harry está impreso en cada sábana y le hace sonreír. Comprende que está sola en la cama e intenta abrir lo ojos buscando a cierto hombre de ojos verdes, pero lo que recibe a cambio es dolor porque le lastima la luz del sol que entra a raudales por la ventana. Carajo, en buena hora a Harry se le ocurrió cambiar las estúpidas cortinas que tenía antes.

— ¿Harry?

La segunda vez que intenta abrir los ojos es mejor; nota que está sola en la habitación y por el silencio probablemente también en el departamento. Da una vuelta entera en la cama para luego notar el pergamino que está sobre la mesita de noche.

_Ginny:_

_No he querido levantarte ( a decir verdad, no pude hacerlo).  
>He ido a la sesión con el fisioterapeuta y me he llevado a Charlus.<br>Kreacher ha vuelto esta mañana y ha guardado el desayuno para ti,  
>sería estupendo regresar y descubrir que aún estás en casa.<em>

_Harry._

Ginny pone los ojos en blanco, Lord Byron no tiene nada que hacer frente al romanticismo de Harry. Aún así el "por favor no te vayas" implícito en el corto mensaje, la hace sonreír.

Se levanta e intenta vestirse buscando su ropa por la habitación. Encuentra los vaqueros debajo de la cama y cuando es evidente que su blusa no está por ningún lado, se decide por una camiseta desgastada de los Chudley Cannons del armario de Harry. En el baño se lava el rostro y remedia el desorden de su cabello con una coleta; le sonríe a su reflejo antes de salir dando un giro en un intento de baile latino.

Cuando escucha los golpes en la puerta, está tomando su segunda taza de café con su cuaderno de bocetos a un lado y su plato de desayuno ya vacío.

Al otro lado de la puerta está Hermione.

— Vaya — la castaña parece francamente decepcionada — estás decente.

— ¿Decente?— se hace un lado para que Hermione pase al interior del departamento — ¿Has venido sola?

— Ron está estacionando el auto. A estas alturas ya no puedo hacer nada — sin dejar de sonreír acaricia su vientre de casi ocho meses — no me puedo aparecer ni viajar en red flú. Además, creo que tu hermano en el fondo te quería dar cierta ventaja.

— Ventaja.

Al parecer no es la mañana más brillante de Ginny Weasley.

— No estabas en tu casa y la chimenea de aquí está sellada, así que Ron y yo pensamos...

—Ah eso. Harry la encendió anoche — para disimular su sonrojo Ginny se encaminó a la chimenea y le quito el encantamiento — fue para prevenir accidentes y eso.

Hermione sonríe mientras toma unas galletas de la mesa, mira con curiosidad a la pelirroja mientras se encamina a la sala y se sienta en su sillón favorito.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Qué? — su tono defensivo hace reír a Hermione.

— Maldición Ginny, desde que tú y Harry regresaron a Londres espero esto ¿y bien? ¿Cómo estuvo?

— ¿Me estás queriendo decir que aparte de una bruja chismosa, has estado haciendo experimentos con nosotros? — trata de evitar la pregunta con otra pregunta.

— Ginny, si hubiera hecho algo, tú y Harry hace mucho que estarían juntos.

Ginny se ríe.

— Tonta, ¿sabes las veces que me tengo que recordar que estás embarazada? Tú y Diletta me van a sacar de quicio — se sienta en el sillón de dos plazas frente a su cuñada — ya sabía yo que Belli no sería buena influencia para tí.

— Hablando de ella, Diletta me contó lo que hablaron el otro día en el Caldero Chorreante.

Ginny cubre su rostro con sus manos.

— Esa italiana busca que la mate— levanta la cabeza y suspira —No te preocupes Hermione, la crisis ya pasó.

— De hecho, me gustaría decir unas cuantas cosas al respecto, ¿puedo?

— Te escucho.

— Primero, me alegro que dejaras de pensar en cosas absurdas como "estuve a punto de perderlo"...

— Hey — interrumpe Ginny con gesto dolido — no es como si lo hubiera podido evitar.

— Pongamos las cosas en perspectiva, piensa en cómo se sentiría Harry. Tú decidiste irte a Florencia y estabas dispuesta a recorrer el mundo con Dean.

— Bueno, yo traté de seguir mi vida y... — se calla cuando comprende el punto de Hermione.

— Exacto, tomaste decisiones que eran lo mejor en ése momento y trataste de ser feliz con eso. Que no hayas sido tú la persona que estuvo con Harry hace cinco años no significa que sea incorrecto.

Ginny sonríe porque aunque ya no había pensado en ello los últimos días, es ahora cuando entiende todo. Se levanta y se hace un lugar en el sillón donde está su amiga y la abraza.

— Gracias, Hermione.

— Otra cosa. Harry sí quería a Demelza — recuerda su conversación con Harry el día que éste regresó de Escocia — no estaba enamorado pero la quería. Ella estuvo con él cuando nosotros le hicimos falta y...

— Hay que respetar su memoria y agradecerle infinitamente lo que hizo por él — Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

— No subestimes su recuerdo porque es la mamá de Charlus, y si no aprecias eso...

— Entiendo.

La manera en que Hermione se toca el vientre y habla con vehemencia le hace a sospechar a Ginny que ya no sólo hablan de Demelza y su amiga se está proyectando.

— No es que tengas que pensar en ella todo el día... todos los días, pero...

—No te preocupes, Hermione. — vuelve a abrazar a su amiga — Entiendo.

Ron llegó minutos después renegando porque en el estacionamiento a un lado del edificio de Harry no había lugar hasta en el tercer piso. Deliberadamente ignora la camiseta de los Chudley Cannons que Ginny lleva puesta; camiseta que por cierto, él le había regalado a su amigo hace cuatro navidades.

Cuando Harry llega a su casa, el aroma de la comida le hace sonreír.

— ¿Me han dejado un plato? — pregunta mientras saca a Charlus de su cochecito.

— Aún no comemos — aclara Ron mientras toma al niño en brazos y le pasa un vaso de jugo de calabaza a Harry — Hermione me ha dicho que no es justo que yo beba cerveza de mantequilla cuando ni ella ni tú pueden.

— Qué esposo tan obediente — se burla Harry y obtiene un golpe en el estómago — Ah, no seas animal, Ronald.

— No te quejes, Potter.

— ¿Qué tal la terapia, Harry?— pregunta Hermione desde el comedor mientras pone los platos.

— Bien — sonríe mientras se acerca a la mesa — el doctor esta encantado con mi recuperación, de seguir así en dos semanas ya no usaré bastón. Obviamente las pociones de Ernie tienen mucho que ver en esto.

— Pero no regresarás al trabajo hasta que pasen los dos meses, ¿cierto?

— Cierto, pero podré caminar normalmente. Y creo a Charlus le asusta verme con el bastón.

Es una de esas raras ocasiones en que los cuatro coinciden y pasan una tarde agradable. Platicas, risas y Charlus embarrando la comida en la mesa; deciden que el mejor nombre para la bebé que esperan Ron y Hermione es Rose y que Harry y Ginny serán los padrinos. Tarta de manzana para el postre, cuando Harry va por el segundo plato, el móvil de Ginny suena; Hermione le tiene que volver a recordar a la pelirroja que tiene llamada y ésta sale corriendo hacia la habitación de Harry renegando algo así como "nunca le cogeré el truco a ése trasto".

— Linda camiseta — Harry entra en la habitación una vez que ella termina la llamada, se acerca a ella y le rodea la cintura con sus brazos — Eso explica el porqué Ron me golpeó en cuanto llegué.

Ginny se ríe.

— Tengo que ir a casa a preparar las maletas.

Harry asiente mientras se acerca a sus labios.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?— pero no la deja contestar porque la besa lenta y sensualmente.

— ¿Qué? — jadea Ginny una vez que se separan — Ah, no te preocupes. He quedado con Diletta y... — Harry la interrumpe con otro beso y pierde la noción del espacio y el tiempo. ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Porqué se tenía que ir?.

— ¿Decías?

— Sabes perfectamente que ya no me acuerdo qué es lo que te decía— mira a Harry sonreír y se pierde un momento en su mirada— ¿Seguro que sobrevivirás sin mí?

Harry deposita leves besos por su cuello.

— Si te refieres a Charlus, sabes que puedo cuidarlo, y si hablabas de la casa, no te apures que no la voy a terminar quemando ni nada de eso.

— ¿Hablarás con Doris?

— Voy a Escocia el próximo fin de semana. — luego le susurra al oído haciendo más íntima la pregunta — ¿Tú sobrevivirás sin nosotros?

— ¿Bromeas? En cuanto ponga un pie en París y visite el museo de Louvre no me acordaré ni de mi nombre — la ronca carcajada de Harry le produce escalofríos — aunque supongo que cuando salga del museo los extrañaré un poco.

— Me temo que tendré que hacer algo para que dejes de suponer.

— ¿Qué estás planeando?

— Tengo visitas ¿recuerdas?— cambia de tema refiriéndose a Ron y Hermione, finge seriedad — No es correcto dejarlos solos en la sala por mucho tiempo.

Ginny pone los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Me voy mañana! Diles que se vayan y que...

Harry la toma del brazo y se dirige a la sala

— Shhh Ginevra, no hagas berrinches.

_-Me gustaría recordarte ya ves  
>como una historia importante y sincera-<em>

— ¿Me vas a enseñar a volar?— Teddy abre desmesuradamente los ojos de la impresión y se pone a dar brincos por todo su cuarto.

— Claro que sí, pero primero te voy a comprar una escoba— promete Harry.

Después de que Ginny se fuera a hacer las maletas a su casa, y que Ron y Hermione también se marcharan, Harry se encuentra en casa de Andrómeda para visitar a su ahijado. No iba a acatar la orden de reposo al pie de la letra, no cuando cada día que pasa siente que gana más libertad para moverse.

— ¿Una Nimbus? ¡Di que sí! — el pequeño se puso a brincar en la cama.

— La que tu quieras pero no brinques así, que te vas a caer — el niño lo obedece y se sienta en la cama de un salto — ¿A qué hora sales del colegio?

Teddy señala el reloj en forma de snitch que hay en la pared.

— Cuando la aguja grandota está arriba y la chiquita está a un lado.

Teddy va a un colegio muggle por decisión de Andrómeda; por supuesto, Harry se hace cargo de las colegiaturas. La señora Tonks opina que por mucho que ella pueda enseñarle todo lo que el pequeño debe saber, Teddy necesita amigos y convivir con niños de su misma edad.

— A la una — sonríe Harry — bueno, mañana despues de dejar a tu tía Ginny en el aeropuerto paso por tí al colegio y vamos al callejón Diagon.— el niño asiente entusiasmadamente mientras se acomoda en la cama listo para dormir, Harry aparta la colcha y otras cobijas para después arropar al niño— También necesito que me ayudes con algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Pues que voy a comprar una casa y yo te prometí que me ayudarías a escoger una.

— ¿Una casa grandota? ¿Como la de los abuelos Weasley? — Teddy impaciente, se vuelve a sentar— ¿Voy a poder jugar con Charlus en el jardín? ¿Tía Ginny va a vivir contigo? ¿Te vas a casar con ella?

Harry levanta las manos pidiendo silencio, su ahijado lo está asustando.

— Wow... espera chaparro, muchas preguntas — se sienta en un lado de la cama y le indica a Teddy que se vuelva a acostar — ¿Casarme con Ginny? ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

— Victoire dice que cuando dos personas se quieren, se casan.

— Pero primero hay que preguntarle a Ginny.

Teddy frunce el entrecejo.

— No es cierto, a mi no me preguntaron nada y Victoire dice que estamos casados.

Harry no puede evitar reír a carcajadas. Al niño no le hace gracia.

— No me gusta, prefiero jugar a las escondidas— declara con un bostezo.

— Lógico, deberías decírselo a Victoire— entre risas, Harry apaga la lámpara de la mesita de noche para después besar al niño en la frente — Hasta mañana, Teddy.

— Hasta mañana.

Circe bendita, casarse. Piensa que las cosas con Ginny están demasiado bien que ni se le había ocurrido eso. Casarse. Sonríe mientras baja las escaleras; en perspectiva, Ginny y él se han estado comportando como un pequeño matrimonio desde que regresó de Escocia y le ayudó a cuidar a Charlus. Sin embargo, la idea le asusta un poco e intenta no pensar en la última vez que consideró tomar ése paso.

— Por fin se ha dormido ¿cierto?— suspiró Andrómeda mientras aparta la vista de un libro que aparenta ser muy viejo.

— Parece ser que mi pequeño ya es un niño casado — comenta Harry.

Andrómeda se ríe.

— Ya te ha contado eso. Ésa vez estuvo molesto todo el día porque Victoire no lo dejó jugar a los snaps explosivos con Molly. Aunque si me permites decir, la cara de Bill cuando se enteró fue todo un poema.

— Me imagino— Harry se recarga en una pared y observa una foto de Remus y Dora sobre la chimenea— Mañana quiero pasar por Teddy al colegio para ir al callejón Diagon. ¿No hay problema?

— Ninguno, sólo haz que coma como debe ser antes de llenarlo de chocolates.

— Entendido — sonríe Harry. Cuando va de camino por Charlus que juega en la pequeña alfombra del salón de té, se detiene — ¿Andrómeda?

— ¿Sí, hijo?

Harry se desordena el cabello, nervioso.

— Esto... yo quería decir. No, preguntar si tu — suspira — La ultima vez que Charlus se quedó contigo fue un chico tranquilo ¿cierto?

— Es un niño tranquilo — corrobora la mujer con una sonrisa conocedora en sus labios.

— Bien, entonces supongo que tal vez, si no es molestia...

Andrómeda pone los ojos en blanco

— Por Merlín, Harry. Vete ya, ¿Le diste su poción antes de venir? — Harry asiente— Entonces no te preocupes, ven por él mañana antes de que lleve a Teddy al colegio.

_-Me gustaría poder dar mucho más  
>mucho más tiempo del que puedo darte<br>pero en mi mundo no estás tan sólo tú  
>y ahora debo dejarte-<em>

— _Estás oyendo a Los Cuarenta Magistrales, la mejor estación de radio del mundo mágico. No le cambies y sigue con nosotros en esta noche de amor y misterio. Ésta es Aretha Franklin y su canción _Baby, I love you. _Hechiza a tu pareja con esta sexy canción, aquí en tu programa Jazz & Blues, de obviamente Los Cuarenta Magistrales..._

El sonido del agua cesa cuando Ginny cierra el grifo del lavabo. Ha terminado su sencillo _ritual de belleza antes de dormir_ y tararea la canción mientras se seca el rostro con una toalla. Después de una tarde treinta por cierto maletas y el otro setenta por ciento cotilleos con Diletta, se siente exhausta. En su habitación revisa de nuevo su maleta de mano: pasaporte y otros papeles listos. Viajará de manera muggle y eso le pone un poco nerviosa, no siente tanta fascinación por los aviones como su padre.

En plena inspiración el timbre de la entrada interrumpe lo que probablemente es la versión mejorada de _Baby I love you_ según Ginny Weasley.

— Por mi no te detengas, sigue cantando — Harry le sonríe desde el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Se escucha hasta afuera? Ahora sé porqué mis vecinos me miran raro cada vez que los saludo.

— Digamos que eres un talento incomprendido — se ríe cuando Ginny le pega en el hombro.

— No seas bruto, pasa— cuando cierra, se recarga en la puerta y levanta una ceja mirando a Harry — ¿Y Charlus?

Él no contesta inmediatamente absorto como está en la imagen de Ginny; en ocasiones como ésta, en donde ella viste pantalones cortos, una camiseta desgastada de Las Brujas de Macbeth que deja al descubierto un hombro y su cabello sujeto en un moño hecho de cualquier manera, agradece el apoyo que el bastón le brinda. La visión de sus largas piernas le marea un poco.

— Andrómeda — es todo lo que puede decir.

Ginny asiente y sonríe cuando escucha la canción que reemplaza a Aretha Franklin. Un blues lento y sensual. _Learnin' The Blues._

— ¿Bailas conmigo?

— No sé bailar.

— Sígueme, es una canción lenta. No tienes que moverte mucho, ven. — ofrece una mano que Harry toma rápidamente , lo conduce al centro de la sala. Él olvida el bastón en el suelo y se apoya en Ginny con las manos en su cintura. Ella le rodea el cuello con sus manos y se recarga en su pecho.— Escucha la música, ni es necesario que muevas los pies.

En realidad se trata más de cambiar el peso de un pie a otro, balanceándose cadenciosamente. Cierra los ojos mientras se embriaga con el perfume de Ginny mientras se deja llevar; la música y las respiraciones de ambos, eso es todo lo que escucha. Sonríe cuando percibe que Ginny canta quedamente las últimas estrofas de la canción.

— No lo pude evitar — murmura Ginny.

Pero los ojos de Harry se han osurecido con algo más intenso que una simple burla.

— Esos dos meses se me harán eternos, Ginevra — le susurra antes de besarla.

Ginny se aferra a él acariciando su nuca, haciendo más profundo e intenso el beso. Nunca tendrá suficiente de él. Su ímpetu hace que Harry pierda el equilibrio y los dos caen al sillón. Ella sobre él. Se quedan inmóviles, con la música de fondo y la mirada fija en el otro; palabras en silencio, manos entrelazadas.

— Entonces te voy a fastidiar con los montones de cartas que te voy a enviar desde donde esté.

Harry sonríe.

Con el pretexto de colocar un mechón pelirrojo detrás de la oreja le acaricia el rostro a Ginny y la atrae hacia sí murmurando un "te quiero" antes de volver a probar sus labios. Le sorprende la facilidad con la que lo dice cuando se trata de Ginny. _Te quiero. _Sus manos abandonan la espalda de ella y se pierden en el suave cuerpo que está sobre él.

Se separan con la respiración entrecortada.

— Tu habitación, Ginny.

— Está muy lejos y son muchos escalones — se sienta sobre él y en un rápido movimiento se quita la camiseta. No lleva sujetador.

— ¿Aquí?

— ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura, Potter?

Harry se ríe maliciosamente a la vez que en un rápido movimiento deja a Ginny debajo de él, encantado de contestar a su pregunta toda la noche.

_-Hay amores que te darán una emoción para siempre  
>momentos que quedarán así grabados en la mente-<em>

* * *

><p>Aretha Franklin si existe, así como la canción Baby I love you.<p>

watch?v=J82b8YuKbVs

La canción Learnin' The Blues es intepretada por Katie Melua.

watch?v=SMWkrqsoV5Y

Sólo pido paciencia para la próxima actualización!

Besos.

Mar.


	14. La espera

**Capítulo XIV**

**La espera**

—_Con mis ojos yo la sueño así,  
>como un ángel ella es para mí—<em>

**Glasgow, Escocia.**

Harry se levanta el cuello del abrigo para protegerse del viento fresco que se arremolina a su alrededor. El viaje de cuatro horas le ha entumecido la pierna y su antes leve cojera se vuelve más notoria. Diminutas gotas lluvia caen al ritmo de su andar. Lento, seguro, despacio. Lluvia persistente, que no sientes y aun así te moja.

Es tan extraño regresar, como si su vida contenida en este lugar perteneciera a otra dimensión.

Hace una pausa antes de cruzar Laxford St., el tráfico a ésas horas nunca es preocupante. El hecho de que recuerde ése tipo de información tan cotidiana le hace sentir un poco de nostalgia.

Ginny no ha escrito en dos días.

Sin detener su caminar da una vuelta a la derecha en la segunda esquina y se detiene.

Todo sigue igual.

El edificio donde vivía tiene el mismo color café desgastado, las ventanas que debían ser de su piso están cerradas. Se pregunta si Doris sigue viviendo ahí o regresó al que fue su piso. Aún poede verse a sí mismo corriendo por la mañanas en esas calles; abajo en la acera, junto a un farol sigue estando el vendedor de periódicos; abajo, la florería ya está abierta llena de colorido y aromas que le recuerdan a Ginny.

Harry esboza una pequeña sonrisa mientras reanuda sus pasos.

— ¡Harry, muchacho! ¡Esta sí que es una sorpresa!

Angus Faraid, el dueño del pequeño pub que antes frecuentaba, camina hacia él con un vigor que no corresponde con su edad.

Harry se detiene e inclina la cabeza saludando.

— Angus, qué gusto verle.

El hombre se acerca a Harry riendo y le abraza bruscamente.

— Es bueno tenerte aquí, muchacho ¿Qué tal Londres?

— Ruidoso.

Angus lo conduce al interior del pub donde hay varias mesas ya ocupadas.

— ¿Ha visto a Doris? ¿Cómo está?— pregunta Harry mientras ocupan una de las mesas que están cerca de la ventana.

— Está muy bien, por supuesto. Esa mujer no para. Hoy salió temprano. La señora O'Miley dijo que le había comprado una docena de margaritas antes de irse.

Una mesera de sonrisa amable se acerca a su mesa.

—Buenos días ¿qué le servimos? — le pregunta a Harry con voz dulce.

Comida. Por fin.

— Huevo con tocino y papas, avena, pan y tortitas con mermelada... jugo de naranja y café con leche. Con un poco de canela, gracias.

Angus se ríe.

— ¿Y usted, señor?

— El desayuno de siempre, Beth. Gracias.

—Me vine en el primer tren de la mañana y la comida de ahí es espantosa — explica Harry una vez que Beth los deja solos.

Un leve tintineo en la entrada del pub llama su atención y sonríe cuando reconoce a Doris.

— Oh Beth, querida. Sírveme una taza de ése té maravilloso que haces y un plato de avena. Necesito algo caliente — la mesera se acerca sonriente y la acompaña hasta la barra del lugar. Harry se levanta sin hacer ruido acercándose a ella. — Hoy hace más frío que ayer y en el panteón se siente más. — Beth la escucha mientras le prepara un té— espero que para el próximo cumpleaños de mi niña nos regalen un poco de sol. Le llevé margaritas, eran sus favoritas.

Harry se detiene en seco y choca con una mesa.

— ¡Harry! — la mirada de Doris se ilumina haciendo que parezca más joven, sin embargo, él está demasiado aturdido para responder.

— ¿Qué día es hoy?— pregunta a nadie en particular, luego mira a Beth que está acomodando su pedido en una charola— ¿Qué día es hoy?

— Sábado siete de septiembre — responde ella nerviosa.

Algunos comensales lo miran confundidos. Doris parece preocupada cuando se fija en el bastón al que se aferra Harry y Angus lo hace regresar a su mesa.

Harry se golpea mentalmente porque olvidó el cumpleaños de Demelza.

MIERDA.

No es de extrañar, es pésimo con las fechas. Podría olvidar su propio cumpleaños si lo dejan solo.

Ese pensamiento no lo hace sentir mejor.

— Harry — Doris se acerca a él y lo abraza — Está bien y entero. No sabe la angustia que pasé cuando supe lo del ataque en el estadio. Salió en El profeta ¡y en la televisión! Por poco y me da algo.

—Me olvidé de su cumpleaños — Harry parece en trance.

— Oh está bien, ha pasado por muchas cosas últimamente.

Pero él no quiere que lo justifiquen.

— Debí haber traído a Charlus. No debí dejarlo con Ron. Si estuviera aquí lo llevaría al panteón y...

— Aún es muy pequeño, no ha hecho nada imperdonable. Puede traerlo en navidad, si quiere. O en febrero para su aniversario o en el día de las madres. — Doris se sienta a su lado y le aprieta el brazo cariñosamente— Le quedan muchas fechas y años para compensar.

— A mí me hubiera gustado no perderme ningún año para llevarle lirios a mi madre— murmura. Cuando le llevan la charola con su desayuno, el apetito se impone, aunque no decide qué comer primero. — Maldición, ni siquiera tengo una foto de Del en el cuarto de Charlus.

— Yo tengo unas en donde sale preciosa.

Harry asiente, de pronto se siente cansado.

— Gracias, Doris.

— De nada. Aquí estoy para lo que necesite. Lo que sea.

Harry sonríe.

— De hecho, Doris, le voy a tomar la palabra a eso.

_- En mi mente siempre está, en mi piel aún está,  
>como un fuego que no sé cómo extinguir -<em>

**Un mes después  
>París, Francia<strong>

— ¿Qué mierda es esto?

— Bocadillos de marisco, _mademoiselle —_ el hombre del servicio de cattering intenta no mostrarse ofendido.

Una chica rubia se acerca a la mesa con una sonrisa.

— Deberías probarlos, Ginny. Están deliciosos.

— Asquerosos, querrás decir — arruga la nariz y finge escalofríos.

— Oh vamos, no seas exagerada. Prueba sólo un poquito.

— _Non, _mejor pásame otra copa de vino.

Tiene sed. El ambiente de la galería le resulta sofocante. El aroma de distintos perfumes combinados, platicas, el choque de las copas al brindar, risas discretas y discursos pomposos. La puerta del edificio casa vez se le hace más atractiva. Camina hacia uno de los ventanales para respirar el aire fresco y olvidar el penetrante olor de los mariscos que sólo le han revuelto el estómago.

— ¿Está usted bien, _mon amie_?

Un hombre atractivo de ojos oscuros de cabello castaño claro le sonríe mientras le ofrece lo que parece ser una copa de vino blanco.

— Es agua mineral— aclara cuando ve que Ginny intenta rechazar la copa.

— _Merci —_ agradece ella con una sonrisa. El primer trago es maravilloso. Alivia parte del malestar que ha tenido a lo largo del día.

En realidad lo que más le apetece en ese momento es dormir. Últimamente tiene problemas con ello. La excusa oficial es que se ha acostumbrado a su cama y que ahora forma parte del selecto club de personas que no duerme bien si no es en su cama.

La verdad es que se despierta en mitad de la noche cada vez que se da la vuelta y no encuentra el aroma de Harry.

No sabe si reír o llorar por ello.

Lo que sí sabe es que lo extraña.

La _Maison Loo_ es impresionante. Ginny se asombró en el primer momento en que puso un pie en ése lugar más temprano cuando inauguraron la exposición. Ahora, rodeada de elegancia en ése edificio tan majestuosamente oriental, se siente... decepcionada.

Sola.

No es así como se imagina su vida.

Fantaseó con los viajes, las ciudades, los hoteles, las pláticas, las exposiciones, el reconocimiento, su independencia. No esto. Decepción, duda y poco de angustia.

Las lechuzas tardan un día para llegar a Londres. Dos para llegar con respuesta. A veces quiere irse con esas lechuzas.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí, Benjamín?

— Por razones puramente egoístas.

Ginny resopla, si eso fuera ya hubiera solicitado un traslador al Ministerio de Magia francés con destino a Londres.

Detiene la copa frente a sus labios porque la vehemencia de ése pensamiento la sorprende.

— Todos tenemos un motivo para estar aquí — se explica el francés — ninguno está por casualidad. De hecho, todos los invitados de esta noche han sido seleccionados previamente. ¿Crees que si yo realmente quisiera mostrarle a la gente lo que yo sé hacer, mis ilustraciones, estaría aquí? Claro que no. Las pondría en un parque, en el metro, en un restaurante. Si el arte es para la gente, entonces tiene que formar parte de su vida. Hacerlo suyo. — sonríe con malicia—Pero no va a pagar las mensualidades de mi departamento.

— ¿Cuál es tu motivo de esta noche?

— ¿Ves ese sujeto que va acompañado de aquella mujer con el vestido rojo? Representa una editorial muy importante en Iberoamérica. Quieren utilizar mis ilustraciones para un cuento infantil. Los dos saldríamos ganando con el trato. Ése es un buen motivo.

— Yo no tengo ninguno.

— Entonces estás en el lugar equivocado, chère.

Tiene razón.

Porque el día anterior mientras contemplaba el famoso museo de Louvre con los ojos muy abiertos y el programa del tour arrugado entre sus manos, pensó en Harry.

Pone la copa vacía sobre una bandeja que va pasando y le sonríe a su acompañante. Está en la mitad del viaje, pero ya quiere regresar a casa.

Tal vez sea ése el verdadero viaje. Descubrir que tienes un hogar y regresar a él.

El eje de la Tierra se mueve cuando siente que el equilibrio le falla.

— ¡Ginny! — Benjamín la sostiene en el último segundo— ¿Se encuentra bien?

— _Très bien. _Bebí mucho vino, debe ser eso.

Él se ríe.

— No lo creo, _ma chère_. No es la primera vez que se marea. Creo que debería ver un médico antes de viajar a Luxemburgo. Tal vez sea por el cambio de altura de una ciudad a otra.

Si, piensa Ginny, debe ser la altura...

_- Ella pronto llegará, un momento que he esperado yo una eternidad-_-

— ¡Listo! — Sonriendo, Doris abrocha los últimos botones del pequeño abrigo — Creces demasiado rápido, cielo — Charlus agita las piernas con alegría y se ríe—Si conservas esa sonrisa dentro de veinte años, las chicas harán fila para salir contigo.

Los sonidos en el piso de abajo y los repentinos golpes sobre la pared le indican que Harry ha llegado a casa. Levanta al niño del pequeño cambiador, sale de la habitación y lentamente baja las escaleras. A diferencia del piso superior, las paredes de la planta baja de la nueva casa siguen desnudas, sin color. Las cajas se amontonan en el recibidor y los sillones aún están cubiertos por una rústica sábana. La cocina lista a la mitad, es un caos de herramientas, material, comida y sillas mal acomodadas.

—... y entonces la maestra dijo que los hombres lobos no existen. — Teddy puso los ojos en blanco mientras seguía a Harry por la cocina con un sándwich en mano — Pero yo no me quiero disfrazar de espantapájaros, no son divertidos.

Sonriendo, Harry detiene el martilleo y le sirve jugo de naranja a su ahijado.

— Pero es el día de la cosecha, los hombres lobos no tienen nada que ver. — Se prepara un sándwich a sí mismo mientras observa la repisa que estaba colocando — Hagamos una cosa: pídele a tu tita que te deje aquí un fin de semana y hacemos el disfraz juntos con lo que compramos. Eso será divertido ¿no crees?

Teddy frunce el entrecejo.

— No sé, cuando me ayudaste con los animales de la granja me pusieron un siete.

— ¡Pero si me pasé la mitad de la noche pintando los condenados animales!

El niño se encoge de hombros.

— Tal vez no sabes pintar, a tía Ginny le hubieran puesto un diez. Ella hace cuadros grandotes muy bonitos.

Harry pone los ojos en blanco, luego le sonríe a Doris que entra en la cocina con Charlus en brazos.

— Por supuesto, si ella no hiciera "cuadros grandotes bonitos" no se hubiera ido y estaría aquí.

— ¿Cuando regrese le vas a pedir que viva en esta casa?

Por toda respuesta su padrino se sonroja.

— Teddy ¿Por qué no vas a la sala? Saca de las bolsas lo que hemos comprado.

— No es una sala, no tiene sillones.

— Mañana los tendrá.

— ¿Han ido de compras? — pregunta Doris mientras Charlus le tiende los brazos a Harry y éste lo sujeta.

— Necesitaba caminar — Harry señala su pierna. Lleva puesta la vieja camiseta de los Chudley Cannons y pantalones deportivos. Sonríe satisfecho mientras le entrega a Doris un trozo de pergamino. Ya no usa bastón aunque sigue cojeando ligeramente. — Encontramos todo lo que nos pidió en la lista.

— Y me compró chocolates — agrega Teddy — y ropa para mi disfraz.

— ¿Disfraz?

—Voy a ser un espantapájaros — refunfuña el niño.

Doris sonríe.

— ¿Y tu padrino te va a ayudar? — Teddy asiente— Oh cariño, dime donde está tu disfraz antes de que Harry le haga algo.

— ¡Doris! —exclama éste ofendido.

La mujer se ríe mientras sale con Teddy de la cocina.

— Acabo de cambiar a Charlus, creo que ya casi es la hora de que le dé su poción.

— Gracias, Doris — sonríe al fin Harry.

La nueva casa es grande, espaciosa y aun así se podía escuchar a Teddy platicándole a Doris la vez que la maestra los llevó al zoológico.

— Papá... _eche..._ bubu.

Charlus le da golpecitos en su pecho y Harry se apura a prepararle su leche esperando que esta vez no le regrese el biberón. A su hijo cada vez le gustan menos pero es la única manera en que no derrame la poción que le agrega.

— Faltan veinte días, campeón. — le da el biberón a Charlus para que beba él solo— Tu también la extrañas ¿a que sí?

— No.

Harry se ríe. Su hijo tiene problemas para pronunciar la letra _S_, así que contesta que no a todo lo que suena a pregunta.

Justo cuando va a la mitad, Charlus suelta el biberón y se lo ofrece a su padre.

— Mamá.

Semanas atrás Harry regresó de Escocia con dos fotos de Demelza e inmediatamente hizo las presentaciones. Charlus estrujó con sus manitas las fotos y con un gesto de concentración idéntico al de Harry aprendió la palabra después de unos días. Mamá. Dice la palabra en todo momento. Mientras lo bañan, cuando ríe y le parte el corazón a todos cuando la dice mientras llora. Parece su palabra favorita. Incluso, en ocasiones le dice mamá a Harry.

Y él trata de no hacer de esos momentos algo dramático.

— Mamá quiere que termines tu leche — pacientemente le regresa el biberón a Charlus para que siga bebiendo. Su hijo le sonríe mientras succiona ávidamente. — Luego vamos por _Bubu_ antes que me grites.

— _Bubu_.

— Exacto, vamos por él.

— _Chuz._

— Esa palabra no la conozco, campeón.

— _¡Chuz!_

Una lechuza entra intempestivamente en la cocina y deja una carta sobre la mesa, regresa a la ventana y se posa en el alféizar con dignidad.

— Claro, _shu shu_ es tren, _chuz_ es lechuza ¿cómo es que tienes un padre que no te entiende?

Con el niño en brazos, le acerca agua y comida al ave en unos recipientes que siempre tiene listos. Toma la carta y se encamina a "la sala sin sillones" donde están los demás.

— Doris, venga aquí un momento.

La voz es calmada y serena, pero cuando ella lo ve está tenso y quieto en el pasillo.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Tengo que salir ¿Teddy? Creo que es hora de que te lleve a casa.

Doris le quita a Charlus de sus brazos.

— Vaya con cuidado, no confío mucho en esos coches que usan los muggles.

Aún no le permiten aparecerse o usar Red Flú. Ni qué hablar de los trasladores.

Harry asiente mientras le abre la puerta a Teddy que sale corriendo arrastrando su mochila. Le entrega la carta a Doris.

— El aeropuerto no está lejos de aquí, no se preocupe.

Ella lee la carta mientras sube a la habitación de Charlus.

_Harry_

_Tengo algo que decirte. Mi vuelo llega a Londres a las 7:45 pm.  
>Te estaré esperando. Es importante.<em>

_Ginny._

_-Me imagino cuando llegue aquí, me imagino cuando yo la estreche  
>entre mis brazos-<em>

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí.

— Te ves pálida.

— Lo sé.

— Ginevra...

— Baja las ventanas ¿sí? Me empiezo a sentir mareada.

Harry conduce mientras Ginny cierra los ojos cuando el viento fresco le despeja el rostro. Escucha el sonido del auto mientras avanza y establece un ritmo en sus respiraciones. Empieza a contar. Uno. Diez. Cien.

El mareo se va.

Una mano pequeña y delicada se cuela entre los asientos para aferrarse a una mano más grande, áspera y caliente.

— Lo siento, no me sentía bien.

Harry le devuelve el apretón de manos.

— Te llevaré con un sanador.

— Ya fui con uno. Muggle.

— Médico.

— Eso.

Harry sonríe.

Imaginaba que sería diferente. Que el tan esperado día de su regreso sería todo sonrisas, besos y ella hablando sin parar. No es nada de eso. Básicamente porque Ginny ya estaba esperándolo en el aeropuerto cuando llegó. Sentada, callada y rodeada de maletas. No le dirigió la palabra hasta hace unos momentos.

— ¿Le avisaste a tus padres? ¿A Ron?

— Mañana. Yo sólo... — tira de la mano de Harry que está entrelazada con la suya y la pone en su regazo — Llévame a casa.

— ¿Mi casa o tu casa?

— Me gustaría algo más neutral — murmura Ginny con una sonrisa — algo que sea como nuestra casa.

Él se encoge de hombros aún con el fantasma de su sonrisa.

— _Mi casa es su casa_ — recita en español y Ginny se ríe.

Y cuando Harry escucha esa risa siente que por fin las cosas son como deben ser.

_-Y no acabo de creerme que conmigo vendrá  
>me lo ha dicho sonriendo así, sin más-<em>

La mañana encuentra a Ginny en medio de la cama, sola, con un pie colgando y los brazos extendidos por encima de su cabeza. No sabe qué hora es pero escucha diferentes sonidos en el piso de abajo. Ruidos de cubiertos en la mesa, sillas que se mueven, voces y los gritos emocionados de Charlus.

No claxon, no autos ni gritos histéricos. Ginny aprecia las ventajas de la nueva casa de Harry.

Se cambia el pijama y se arregla lentamente. Hay momentos, como cuando gira la cabeza rápidamente sin querer, que todo le da vueltas.

Cuando baja a la cocina encuentra a Harry tomando café y a Charlus con el rostro lleno de fruta. Ya come solo.

— Buenos días.

— ¡Bye! — Charlus saluda tan entusiasta que golpea el plato con sus manitas.

Harry se ríe.

— Es "Hola", campeón. ¿O quieres que Ginny se vaya?

—Minny.

— Si, Minny — señala la silla que está a su lado y le guiña un ojo a Ginny — Siéntate ¿Quieres café?

Ella sonríe mientras observa a Harry.

Sigue siendo el mismo y la vez... no. No sabe explicarlo. La manera en que platica con Charlus, su sonrisa fácil, su gesto tranquilo, la alegría latente que desprende por los poros. Es todas esas cosas, que Ginny siempre supo, sin la sombra de una preocupación o del mundo sobre sus hombros. El hombre que ama está en la superficie, a la vista de todos sin la protección de su coraza.

Y lo mejor es que Harry no es consciente de ello.

Las lágrimas le empañan la visión. Apenas logra contenerlas.

— ¿Ginny? — Él se preocupa. Es la tercera vez en menos de veinticuatro horas que ella tiene esa mirada y eso no es propio de ella.

Una mujer con ojos bondadosos le sonríe a Ginny y la conduce con firmeza a la silla que le ofrece Harry. Supone que es Doris. Le recuerda a su madre.

— Querida, estás pálida — le da unos golpes cariñosos en el antebrazo — sé hacer un té perfecto para que regrese el color a ese rostro tuyo. Nada de café.

A su lado, Harry se inclina sobre ella y le besa a la altura de su sien.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — le pregunta en un susurro.

Ginny asiente con una sonrisa. Se lo quiere comer a besos.

— ¿Qué es eso? — señala el plato de Harry.

— Tortitas de nata de leche. Las preparó Doris. ¿Quieres?

— Si — contesta con voz ronca. Cuando Harry le sirve dos en un plato ella le sonríe de nuevo — Pon otras cuatro. ¿Tienes fresas?

Él alza las cejas divertido con el súbito apetito de Ginny. El aroma del té que le da Doris huele maravilloso.

— Beba esto primero. No deje nada en la taza. Tómeselo en pequeños sorbos para que se le asiente el estómago.

Harry suelta una risita un tanto ronca. Disfruta de no ser el único al que Doris le da órdenes.

— Soy una grosera — murmura Ginny y le ofrece su mano a Doris — Soy Ginny Weasley. Soy — titubea — la hermana de Ron.

— Y yo que pensé que era la novia de Harry — Doris acepta el saludo con una sonrisa. Ginny se sonroja— Soy Doris, encantada — observa el reloj de la cocina— Oh por Merlín es tarde. Voy a llegar tarde. — camina apurada por la cocina hasta que Harry la detiene.

— Nosotros recogemos — en ese momento Charlus tira su plato al suelo. Ginny se ríe. — Vaya por su abrigo. Nos vemos más tarde.

— ¿A dónde va? — pregunta Ginny después que Doris sale de casa.

— Conoció a unas señoras en el café que está cerca del parque por el que pasamos anoche — con un movimiento de varita recoge los restos del desayuno de Charlus. Espera a que Ginny termina su desayuno y pregunta: — ¿Quieres ver la casa?

En la planta baja está el recibidor, la sala, el comedor, la cocina y el despacho de Harry. La puerta corrediza de atrás que conecta la casa con el jardín es grande como un ventanal que ilumina toda la sala. Todavía está llena de muebles cubiertos con sábanas. El frente de la casa parece un pequeño jardín separado por un angosto camino de concreto que lleva de la puerta principal a la verja de la casa. También hay una cochera, ahí está el auto que Harry tuvo que comprar mientras no le permitieran utilizar ningún medio de transporte mágico.

En el segundo piso están las habitaciones. Son cuatro. Una para Doris, otra para Charlus, la principal es de Harry y otra para invitados. Ginny pasó la noche en la habitación de Harry.

Cuando entran al cuarto del niño ella sonríe porque es casi idéntico al que ella decoró en el departamento de Londres.

— La casa es muy bonita— mientras Harry acomoda a Charlus en su corralito lleno de cojines y juguetes, Ginny recorre la habitación hasta que se topa con las fotos que hay en la mesita de noche — Yo tengo una.

— ¿Ah?

— Yo también tengo una foto de Demelza— deja la foto en su lugar y se acerca a Harry — fue cuando ganamos la copa de quidditch y tú estabas castigado. Después del partido nos tomaron una foto. Creo que la tengo junto con mis otras cosas de Hogwarts en La Madriguera. A Charlus le gustaría tenerla.

— Seguro que sí. Ven aquí. — Tira de ella un poco y le indica que se siente junto a él en el suelo cubierto de una alfombra muy suave— Anoche no te dejé hablar porque estabas cansada y no te sentías bien ¿Qué pasa?

Ginny se sonroja y murmulla cosas incomprensibles.

—Has cancelado tu viaje porque no puedes vivir sin mí, ¿cierto?

Ella se ríe y su carcajada se escucha perfectamente por toda la casa.

—No seas arrogante, Potter.

— No veo otra razón — sonríe y le roba un beso.

— El señor Grossman no cancelaría mi contrato por eso.

— ¿Y por qué sí lo hizo?

_Vamos. Díselo._

Se mira en sus ojos verdes. Ve como de a poco su ceja se levanta por encima de sus gafas en un gesto que pide una respuesta a su silencio. No sabe cómo empezar porque en realidad aún no lo cree ni ella misma.

— Ginevra, me estás asustando.

Ginny se acurruca contra él y le rodea el cuello con sus brazos. Apoya la cabeza en su hombro, respira, cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta tres. Susurra muy cerca de su oído.

— Estoy embarazada.

Siente como Harry inhala una gran cantidad de aire pero no exhala. Se queda quieto y silencioso por unos minutos insoportablemente largos. No se mueve, ni siquiera parpadea.

— Harry...

— Tú... yo... ¿estás segura? — siente como si estuviera en un juego de atracciones que de niño nunca se subió. Arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha. Todo da vueltas y tiene el estómago en la garganta. Adrenalina compuesta de emoción y pánico a la vez. — ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? ¿Estás bien?

Ginny sonríe con la mirada y con los labios. Toda ella es una sonrisa. Resplandece. Harry no está seguro cuándo fue que dejó entrar un hada pelirroja en su vida.

El deseo de tenerla cerca hace que la tome de la cintura y la levanta lo suficiente para ponerla a horcajadas sobre él. Pasea sus manos de la cintura hasta su rostro y ahí la sujeta delicadamente. Sus labios se encuentran. Primero un roce, luego la besa lentamente, profundamente. Ginny gime entre sus labios y Harry se detiene sólo un poco. Sólo por ahora.

— Dos hijos — murmura todavía en trance.

— Parece que vas a tener una familia numerosa, Potter.

La risa que a él se le escapa va de menos a más llenando el espacio e inundando el corazón de Ginny.

— _¡Shu Shu!_

Charlus gatea hacia ellos con la locomotora de peluche en sus manos mientras que los demás vagones están detrás de él esparcidos en todas direcciones.

— Ven acá, campeón — desde su lugar con Ginny sobre sus muslos, se estira y aprieta al pequeño contra su pecho dejándolo entre él y Ginny. — Vas a tener un hermanito — le dice al oído. Familia, su familia. Alza la vista hacia esos ojos castaños. La observa. Su historia importante — Cásate conmigo.

Y Ginny Weasley le responde sin pensar, por instinto.

— No.

_- Justo ella que, un ángel no es-_

* * *

><p>¡Ginny! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Que alguien le atize con algo! D:<p>

Entre guiones letra de la canción "Un ángel no es" de Eros Ramazzotti.

El siguiente capítulo es el último. Voy a extrañar mucho esta historia.

Gracias por su infinita paciencia, por leer y por sus reviews.

A los que siguen mi otra historia "Corazón", no desesperen. Trabajo en ello.

Natu! Colega! Este capítulo va para tí. Gracias por el apoyo, por darme la lata con las actualizaciones y por estar ahí cuando necesito hablar con alguien. Te quiero!

Sin nada más que agregar, les mando muchos besos. Espero que no se estén muriendo de calor como yo.

Saludos!

Mar.


	15. Fantástico amor

**Canción: Fantástico amor - Eros Ramazzotti**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XV<strong>  
><strong>FINAL<strong>  
><strong>Fantástico amor<strong>

_Y cuando ya no entiendo nada, es cuando empiezo a alucinar con tu mirada_

— Ginevra...

Ella se ríe con gesto de incredulidad.

—No nos podemos casar así como así, Potter.

—Yo creo que sí.

— ¿Quieres llevarme a Gretna Green?

Harry frunce el entrecejo.

— ¿A dónde?

— He leído demasiadas novelas muggles. — Ginny sacude la cabeza. Charlus se retuerce entre los dos hasta que logra liberarse del brazo de su padre y empieza a gatear en la habitación. Ginny suspira. — Harry, no nos podemos lanzar de cabeza al matrimonio. Tenemos cosas que resolver antes.

—Podemos casarnos y luego resolver esos asuntos juntos — él se encoge de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

Ella sigue mirándolo con esa curiosa mezcla de exasperación, alegría y ternura. Pero el brillo en sus ojos le dice que no va a ceder fácilmente.

—Eso podría ser contraproducente — apoya su frente contra la de él y agrega en un susurro — Pensé que serías de la misma opinión que yo.

Harry resopla.

— Estás embarazada. Un hijo mío. No veo porqué no tenemos que casarnos.

Ginny inhala bruscamente, y en esos breves segundos en que ella se pone de pie y camina hacia atrás para poner distancia entre ellos, Harry entiende que la ha jodido. Aunque no sabe cómo. Ahora la mirada de Ginny es capaz de atravesarle.

— La próxima vez que propongas matrimonio, piensa en mejores argumentos.

— ¿La próxima vez? — Se pone también de pie aunque a él le cuesta un poco más de trabajo. Ginny ha retrocedido tanto que se encuentra en el otro extremo de la habitación. Charlus entre ellos azota un pato de peluche contra el piso. — Te lo estoy pidiendo a ti. No se lo voy a pedir a nadie "una próxima vez" — gruñe.

— Porque estoy embarazada — sentencia Ginny con los ojos entrecerrados y los puños apretados.

— Porque te quiero — corrige Harry. Le pone nervioso hablar de esas cosas, pero si es o que necesita para que Ginny entre en razón, hablará por horas. Con gesto desesperado se pasa las manos por su cabello desordenándolo más. — Porque volví a encontrarme con la mujer con la que me gustaría estar siempre. Hasta el final. — Sonríe débilmente y avanza hacia ella un poco asustado — Pensé que había perdido mi oportunidad contigo a los dieciséis. Y ahora estás aquí. — Extiende su mano — Esta vez no me voy a quedar sentado viendo cómo te vas de mi vida — se siente expuesto, desprotegido mientras espera que ella le tome la mano. Tiembla un poco. — Te amo, Ginevra.

Ella no le da la mano, lo que hace es soltar un pequeño jadeo, recorrer la ahora poca distancia entre ellos y abalanzarse sobre él. Pequeñas lágrimas salen de sus ojos mientras le murmura "Yo también te amo" con voz ahogada.

La risa ronca de Harry le hace cosquillas en el oído.

— Son las hormonas — se justifica. Habla con la voz entrecortada. Se roza contra el pecho de Harry hasta que se tranquiliza cuando escucha el estable latido de aquel corazón que también es suyo. — Prefiero esto a vomitar el desayuno.

— Comiste muchas tortitas — susurra él. Besa la frente de Ginny delicadamente mientras recorre su espalda con las manos.

—Eran deliciosas. — Ella suspira y cierra los ojos cuando sus caricias le reconfortan.

Se quedan en silencio unos minutos. Con los ojos cerrados, Ginny sólo oye el ruido de Charlus en la habitación y el roce las manos de Harry sobre su espalda mientras la acaricia. Quiere quedarse ahí por siempre.

_-Es tan vital y tan vibrante, _  
><em>que no hay ya nada que sentir más importante-<em>

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, no reconoce la habitación en penumbras en la que se encuentra. Y lo primero que se da cuenta es que ya no está en brazos de Harry, está sobre una cómoda cama. Se restriega sobre las sábanas tratando de estirarse.

—Estás despierta — Harry entra en la habitación con una bandeja de comida que deja sobre a mesita de noche. Se sienta en la orilla de la cama, a un lado de ella.

Ginny le sonríe.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Te dormiste — le aparta suavemente el cabello del rostro — has estado así todo el día. Supuse que era por el viaje o la acumulación de todos los que has hecho. Son las nueve de la noche.

Está sorprendida.

— ¿Qué? Espera... — lo último que recuerda es estar en la habitación de Charlus abrazada a Harry — ¿me quedé dormida de pie? — La risa baja de Harry es suficiente respuesta. Le pega suavemente en el hombro — Oye, no es gracioso.

— Por supuesto que lo es — ríe de nuevo, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Ve a Ginny ceñuda y se contiene, pero no deja de sonreír — Deberías comer — Apunta con la varita hacia la lámpara de aceite y esta se enciende iluminando la habitación. Están en la habitación de Harry.

Ginny inspecciona la bandeja: fruta, ensalada, sopa de tomate, pan tostado, jugo de calabaza, una taza de té y una rebanada bastante grande de tarta de melaza. Reconoce el té que Doris le preparó en la mañana, así que se lo toma primero.

Harry toma un tenedor y juega con el trozo de tarta. Mirando de reojo a Ginny intenta descifrarla.

Los movimientos de ella son delicados mientras come; está tan familiarizado con su fuerza y su coraje que descubrirla así, delicada y un poco insegura le provoca una extraña sensación en el pecho. No es una sensación desagradable. Llama a sus instintos más básicos.

— Y entonces — cuando Harry ya se ha acabado el pedazo de tarta, pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa — ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que resolver antes de casarnos?

Ginny de tiene el tenedor con fruta a medio camino. La sopa y la ensalada ya han desaparecido.

— Tengo que resolver mi vida antes de compartirla contigo, ¿no es eso patético? — Deja caer el cubierto contra el plato y suspira — Tengo que dedicarme a otra cosa, no puedo seguir pintando. Al menos no al óleo y justamente es eso lo que se me da mejor.

Eso no tiene sentido para Harry.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— De que es peligroso. Harry, yo trabajo con solventes. Para mezclar, limpiar, sellar; mi taller está lleno de ellos, vivo con ellos. Son tóxicos. — Aparta la bandeja y la deja sobre la mesita de noche— No puedo volver a trabajar con eso incluso cuando ya no esté embarazada. Eso pensaba en el avión. — entrelaza su mano con la de Harry — Como vez, tuve mi propio ataque de pánico mientras volaba.

Con su pulgar, él acaricia el dorso de su mano. Sonríe cuando se da cuenta que a ella se le ha pasado un detalle.

— Pero tú eres bruja.

— ¿Y?

—Puedes limpiar, mezclar, disolver y protegerte con un hechizo. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—El profesor Cavalli decía...

— Al diablo con él. Se trata de nuestro de hijo y no quiero que dejes de hacer lo que más te guste.

Ella sonríe.

— Puede ser una niña.

— Puede ser lo que quiera. Es tuyo y mío.

Ginny coloca su mano libre detrás de su cuello y lo jala hacia sí. Justo cuando está a un suspiro de los labios de Harry ella lo suelta.

— ¡Claro! Oh por Merlín, ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

Harry se agacha y niega con la cabeza.

— Por favor, dime al menos que es una idea estupenda.

— ¡Es fabulosa! Voy a terminar mis estudios. Me faltaba un año antes de regresar, puedo terminarlo aquí en una universidad muggle que esté cerca. La mayoría de las asignaturas que me faltan son teóricas, si tomo dos clases por día tengo tiempo de sobra para otras cosas — alza las cejas sugestivamente — o para descansar cuando esté tan gorda que no pueda caminar.

Harry sonríe cuando reconoce la emoción en sus ojos. Ella lo abraza y provoca que caiga de espaldas sobre el colchón y ella sobre él. Esta vez sí lo besa, con demasiado ímpetu. Cuando se separan lo mira desde arriba, ella apoyando sus brazos en la cama, uno a cada lado de la cabeza de Harry.

— Listo, podemos casarnos.

— ¿Así, nada más? Eres tan considerada al ahorrarme el anillo de compromiso.

— Cuando le demos la noticia a mi mamá, el anillo va a ser la menor de tus preocupaciones — Asegura Ginny maliciosamente.

Harry cierra los ojos y se queja.

— ¿_Ya tienen la fecha? ¿En invierno o en verano? ¿Se van a casar en La Madriguera? — _Ginny prosigue con una perfecta imitación de la voz de su madre — _Hay que avisarle a Tía Muriel para que nos preste su diadema. Oh ¿Y cuántos invitados va a tener? ¿Van a poner un anuncio en el profeta? ¡Las invitaciones! Harry querido, tienes que arreglar el aspecto de ese cabello tuyo, no es propio de ningún novio. Y qué pasó con…_

Pero Harry se siente demasiado agobiado y la interrumpe.

— ¿Qué me habías dicho de Gretna Green?

A Ginny le causa gracia el tono desesperado de su voz. Con una sonrisa se inclina sobre él y lo besa fugazmente antes de dirigirse a su cuello. Cuando las manos de Harry toman posesivamente sus caderas y se mueve contra ella, Ginny sube un poco para decirle al oído con un susurro entrecortado.

— ¿Quieres fugarte conmigo?

_-Es un amor tan evidente, _  
><em>que no le importa desnudarse ante la gente-<em>

_**Tres semanas después.**_

— Y entonces el dragón se lleva a la princesa a lo alto de una torre.

Todos los niños gritan emocionados cuando tío Charlie toma a Diletta, amiga de tía Ginny, y la hace subir a lo alto de una roca.

— ¡Auxilio! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

La pequeña Molly frunce el entrecejo y pregunta:

— ¿Entonces el dragón es malo?

— El dragón no le hará daño a la princesa — responde su tío — sólo quiere… bueno, sólo quiere que se quede en la torre para siempre.

— Dragón posesivo, ¿eh? — se burla Diletta.

— ¡Oh! En el cuento de la princesa y el dragón, el dragón se enamora de la princesa — exclama Victoire con voz soñadora.

Teddy pone los ojos en blanco.

— Eso no es divertido, tú quieres que todos se enamoren. — Victoire lo fulmina con la mirada y Teddy sale corriendo en dirección opuesta. Los demás corren detrás de ellos.

— ¿Y entonces qué hace el dragón con la princesa? — Pregunta Diletta. Toma la mano de Charlie para ayudarse a bajar de la roca.

— Le manda comida — sonríe y señala a Ron y a Harry que están platicando mientras vigilan el pollo asado. Es el cumpleaños de Charlus y todos se encuentran en casa de Harry para festejarlo — ¿Cerveza de mantequilla?

—Sí, gracias.

Cuando Charlie entra en la cocina, Ginny y su padre están platicando.

— ¡Hijo, ven aquí! Mira lo que me trajo Ginny de su viaje — le enseña varias fotografías de aviones y fotos hechas dentro del avión — ¿Crees que podamos hacer algo para que se muevan? Ginny tuvo que usar una cámara muggle para no llamar la atención.

— Hay un hechizo, pero no sé cuál es.

— Seguramente Hermione lo conoce — sonríe Ginny.

—Le voy a preguntar — Arthur guarda todas las fotos en el sobre y sale de la cocina dejándolos solos.

Se quedan unos instantes en silencio hasta que Charlie pregunta:

— Y entonces hermanita… ¿cuándo dices que llegaste?

— Ayer en la mañana — busca por todos los cajones de la cocina hasta que encuentra el cuchillo — Oh aquí está, es hora de partir el pastel.

Su hermano toma dos botellas de cerveza y le señala la tarta con forma de dragón.

— ¿Te ayudo?

— Nah, no es necesario — hace levitar el pastel, en el umbral de la puerta ella agrega — No tardes, hay que cantarle "cumpleaños feliz" entre todos.

Charlie sonríe. Distingue perfectamente un destello de plata en el dedo anular de Ginny y apuesta cien dragones a que Harry tiene uno igual.

— Ginny mentirosa— murmura todavía con el fantasma de su sonrisa.

En el jardín, Harry se acerca a su mujer con un Charlus en brazos bastante inquieto.

— Te estaba buscando — la rodea por la cintura y la lentamente. Ginny siente una fugaz caricia en su vientre — Todos piden pastel — le sonríe.

— Y pastel es lo que tendrán — entrelazan las manos mientras se dirigen a la mesa donde Ginny hizo que levitara el pastel. — Después de partir la tarta les decimos.

Harry sólo asiente tranquilamente.

Colocan a Charlus en una silla alta para que quede al nivel de la mesa y emocionado exclama "¡Bubu!" cuando ve su pastel. Terminan la canción y Harry se agacha junto a él.

Quiere más cumpleaños como éste para sus hijos.

— Sopla las velas, campeón.

Charlus sonríe y señala la única vela que hay en el pastel.

— Mamá.

— Claro que sí, guapo — Ginny se les une y se inclina al otro lado del niño — tú pide un deseo, ella te lo va a conceder.

Por detrás de la silla de Charlus, Harry le toma la mano.

— Juntos — le susurra.

— Juntos — asiente Ginny.

Los tres se inclinaron sobre el pastel y contaron a la vez.

— Uno… dos… tres…

Se apagó la vela.

Y sus deseos se hicieron realidad.

_- Que fantástico el amor codo con codo_  
><em>te puede porque sí, te tienes que rendir,<em>  
><em>te obliga a ser feliz -<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias infinitas a todos los que han hecho este viaje conmigo. Por su paciencia, sus comentarios, su entusiasmo por la historia. Por leer. ¡Y por las berenjenas asesinas! <strong>

**Hay mucho de mí en esta historia y es agridulce terminarla. Pero vienen otras y espero que también les gusten.**

**¡GRACIAS!**


End file.
